Familial Moments
by YunCyn
Summary: -Stories want to end. They don't care what happens next. Terry Pratchett, Witches Abroad.- On the other hand, I do and I speculate. And then I write. A collection of after AC snippets of mostly Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. Completed: 19th Aug
1. Daily Routine

**Title:** Daily Routine**  
Words:** 1225**  
Summary:** Their routine is like one for any other family somehow.**  
A/N:** Not sure if it counts as a moment but the end probably does.

* * *

Every morning, he awakes at five, trains until six, makes his own breakfast and then leaves at seven. She's only up just as he finishes washing the plates he'd used. Settling the rinsed crockery, he tells her that he's made them rice with fish and a bit of _natto _for breakfast on the counter. She thanks him and tells him to be careful. He nods, thus taking his leave.

At eight, Denzel and Marlene come down for breakfast. They all eat together and a little later, she walks them to the little school Shinra has recently set up to educate the street urchins running about in Edge. She sees them safely to class and returns to open up the bar. For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, she serves drinks and food to the customers who come. She makes a note to pay their electricity and water bills just before the kids come back – it wouldn't do to have water cut off at a bar.

The calls she gets, needing Strife's Delivery Service, are duly taken down and passed onto Cloud, who could have been all over and beyond Midgar by now, via cell phone. Their conversations are all short and to the point: she will tell him the pick up address and where to go. He will acknowledge it and after her reminder to take care, says he will and hangs up.

At three, she keeps an eye out for her two charges who eventually come running through the door. She greets them and ushers them upstairs to shower and change. Their lunch is already kept to one side, ready and waiting. Marlene and Denzel emerge downstairs again at fifteen minutes past three, have their lunch and offer to help her out as much as they can. She asks if their homework is done and sheepishly, both exchange looks. With a shake of her head, she shoos them back upstairs to complete their assignments.

When they come down again at about four, they declare their readiness to work and will not take no for an answer. So Denzel is assigned to wash duty and serving this time while Marlene wipes the tables dry. The bar patrons know better than to bully these two helpers. Those who have tried have never set foot into the bar ever again after breaking both legs on a very short and painful flight out the door and on one occasion, through a window. (She tries not to do that too often but at the time, that particular pathetic lout had been picking on both Marlene _and_ Denzel.)

As a matter of fact, the arrival of the two helpers usually result in bigger tips and more frequent "keep the change" phrases. She knows it, Marlene knows it, Denzel knows it and everyone else in the bar knows it. But they aren't about to say anything and their customers aren't about to change their habits anytime soon.

It carries on until about six when she forces the two to stop working and go upstairs. She won't have them working for more than two hours: Barret would have her head. And she'd be dragged away to jail for child abuse to boot, she tells them. They pout, knowing she means it and reluctantly go back upstairs, leaving her with the bar and the customers for some time more. At seven, she tries to make dinner as carefully as possible while still keeping an eye on everything.

The phone suddenly rings and she hurries to pick it up. It's him. He says he won't be back till much later to do extra deliveries. She replies that she'll leave some dinner for him and for the last time today, tells him to be careful. He will, he responds and hangs up, like he always does.

She carries on and at a quarter to eight, she calls the two for their dinner. They eat their meal in a small room at the back, away from the Edge city workers who come in after a day's work for drinks. She won't have them around these workers too long. Most of their conversations aren't suitable for children. She isn't even sure if they should be suitable for adults. When they are finished, they wash up before heading back upstairs once more. They know she will not hear of them helping out after seven. Goodness knows how many times they've tried but to no avail.

At nine, she announces closing and everyone gets up to leave, chugging down the last of their drinks and chewing the last mouthful of their meals. It's a good time to close up – no one is so drunk till they can't walk out.

There is cleaning to be done but it can wait. She climbs the stairs and quietly watches Denzel read and Marlene draw for a few minutes from the doorway before clearing her throat. Both look up and sigh, putting away their things.

She tucks them into their beds after they brush their teeth and kisses Marlene on her forehead and Denzel on his. She takes a moment to brush her fingers against his healed skin and smiles widely. Denzel knows why and he smiles back. Straightening, she whispers goodnight and snaps the light off. She knows they murmur in the dark to each other once she closes the door but she doesn't reprimand them. It won't be long before they drift off to sleep, thinking they're still talking.

It is half past ten when she finally eats her dinner amidst the neatened and clean bar, leaving some on another plate for him. In the meantime, she checks the day's mail, sorting through them. A postcard from Yuffie is stuck to the wall where the others can read them while the junk mail is put into the recycling compartment. She heads on upstairs to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

She checks on the children once more at eleven. They are already far away in Dreamland. She heads on to her own room but pauses when she reaches his. She smiles a little. Every night, he seems to return only after she has given into the sandman. He should be on his way back by now.

Her room light is switched off and she tumbles into her soft bed, her tiredness finally catching up with her. But even though she shuts her eyes with a small sigh, she does not sleep. Not yet.

It isn't long before her room door opens again but deliberately, so as not to wake her. Someone goes over to her side of the bed and kneels by the side to meet her face, murmuring.

"Tadaima."

She can see Cloud's eyes are tired and the lines on his face are visible from where she lies. He smells of petrol fumes, sweat and dirt. His skin is oily, coated with grime and his clothes are dirty from the long day he has had. But his lips are stretched into the tiny smile he will only give her and the children.

He is home.

Tifa smiles at this revelation and a kind of warmth fills her. It is the same kind that emerged when she first learned how he always comes in to say these goodnights, whether she has fallen asleep or not.

"…okaeri."

.

_End._


	2. Just the Storm

**Title:** Just the Storm**  
Words:** 771  
**Summary:** A storm brews in Midgar.**  
A/N:** Because a storm and a nightmare can sometimes be synonymous... and this isn't one of my better ones...

* * *

Sometimes it was possible to think that the world would end in weather like this.

Dark gray clouds, heavy and ominous hung overhead. Bright lightning struck the ground, brightening the surfaces of the clouds for short bursts before dissipating. The loud cracks of thunder followed swiftly behind, as if wanting to remind Midgar that the storm wasn't over yet and there was plenty more to come. Great gusts of wind played a mournful tune of whistling and howling as it swept through, shaking the windows and rattling the shingles. Rain added to the noises, like millions of little drum beats, hitting the city below.

It didn't help that the storm had been brewing the whole day but had only unleashed itself near midnight.

The third crash of thunder was what had awoken her with a heartbeat skipping jolt. For a moment there, she thought they would have to fight again this time. But her mind had quickly snapped back, the fact the storm was in full force seeping into her brain and calming her panicking heart.

The lightning outside made her wince and she shuddered. Things like these always brought back memories of the past two years… and they were never pleasant ones. It was in the midst of darkness after all that he had fought with Sephiroth… just two months prior when he returned and Cloud had had to face off with him once more, before holy rain cured the citizens of the dreaded Geostigma disease.

"Tifa…?"

Blinking, she looked to the door and saw a small silhouette in the doorway.

"Marlene?"

The little girl was sniffing and rubbing her eyes as she came forward to the side of Tifa's bed. Streaks of tears stained her cheeks and Tifa could guess what had happened. "Oh, Marlene…" She got out of bed and knelt to hug the girl.

Marlene wrapped her tinier arms around her guardian's neck. "Dreamt… dreamt of you and Cloud fighting… and, and everyone in trouble…"

Tifa stroked Marlene's unbound hair, comforting the girl. "Hush… everything's alright..."

The weather wasn't inclined to agree with her apparently as thunder struck again, increasing in volume. Marlene hugged her tighter. "Tifa, I'm scared… I saw everyone hurting and… and… "

Her sobs made Tifa more determined to calm her. The bar owner returned the squeeze, shutting her own eyes. "I promise you: everything's okay. Denzel's here, I'm here, Cloud's here… we're all okay, Marlene…"

And as if on cue, both girls each felt a strong arm around their shoulders. Tifa didn't need open her eyes to know whom they belonged to.

"It's just the storm… nothing more," said Cloud in his low voice reassuringly.

Tifa lifted her eyelids to see Denzel standing nearby, a little awkwardly. She smiled. "Don't act tough, big guy. I can see you shivering."

"Am not…" But he went over anyway, making it a four-person hug.

Moments later, they let go of each other. Marlene had calmed down by now, assured they were all still there. But at the sound of the storm, she looked at Tifa pleadingly.

"Could I…"

Tifa smiled widely. "Sure." Looking over at Denzel she grinned. "Denzel?"

The boy felt somewhat relieved at the invitation but still felt bound to uphold some sort of image. "N, nah. I'll go back to our room. I'm fine."

**BOOM!**

Tifa shook her head at the boy who'd dived into her bed in fright. "You sleep here tonight too, mister."

"Okay…" answered the small mound underneath her covers.

Tifa looked up at Cloud with a smile as Marlene giggled and climbed into her bed. "Thanks, Cloud…" She looked at him carefully. "…are _you_ okay?"

He flicked his eyes from her to the two kids then back to her before he nodded. "Are you?"

She smiled. "It's just the storm… nothing more."

He nodded again at this echo of his words earlier. "… goodnight."

"Night, Cloud," echoed Denzel and Marlene.

Giving him a last smile, she wished him goodnight and he left. Turning around, she crawled into her bed now with two extra occupants in it. After a few minutes of settling in, the trio managed to drift off even in the thunderclaps and pouring rain, Tifa's arms around Denzel and Marlene.

But when Tifa happened to rouse again somewhat at three in the morning, she saw some of his gold hair, illuminated by a brief flash of lightning, just by Marlene's covered feet. Cloud was sitting by the side of the bed and sleeping, she realized.

With a smile, she fell back into sleep, feeling quite sure stormy weather wouldn't disturb any of them from now on.

.

_End._


	3. Picturesque

**Title: **Picturesque**  
Words: **179**  
Summary: **Tifa's fallen asleep on the couch.**  
A/N: **Uh… one of the subtler ones hopefully. (reads again) …nope. On another note, these scenes keep getting shorter and shorter for some odd reason…

* * *

She'd fallen asleep on the couch.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Seventh Heaven's rest day was on Sunday so she could afford to doze.

She hadn't meant to actually. The original plan had been to relax, sit down with a cup of tea and catch up on her reading. She'd bought a novel at a second hand bookstore about three weeks ago and had only read a few pages since, too busy managing the bar during the day and too tired to read during the night. That was what she had said to him before he left this morning.

But right now, she had dozed off, her head tilted to one side and the book on the couch, having slipped out of her fingers. Her breathing was even and slow so she didn't seem to be dreaming.

She made a peaceful picture there on the couch, he thought. A peaceful… lovely picture.

Sunday was also a half day for Strife Delivery Service so he could afford to come back in the early afternoon and watch her sleep.

.

_End._


	4. Freely Given

**Title: **Freely Given  
**Words: **519**  
Summary: **We always believe in 'equal and equivalent exchange'. Sometimes that isn't possible… and on some occasions, you have to learn how to take and give without an exchange.**  
A/N: **Set after FFVII but before AC.

* * *

"But Cloud-"

His expression remained firm.

Tifa sighed. When Cloud Strife had that look on his face, there was just no dissuading him of his current opinion. Nevertheless, she still kept at it, pushing the envelope of money away to his end of the table.

"Cloud, please. I don't want and I don't need any rent from you."

Cloud stubbornly shoved it back to her.

"I'm living in your bar. So I ought to pay you rent. People pay 1500 gil for a room like mine per month in this city. That's what I'm going to do. It's only fair."

Tifa choked. "1500 gil- Cloud! People renting at those prices should be shot!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine maybe not shot but still… I can't accept 1500 gil! From you of all people!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Tifa palmed her forehead. He almost sounded insulted. Almost. "Cloud… you're… we… don't you remember what happened six months ago? How can you expect me to take money from a person whom I've been in near death experiences with?"

"…I'm still living on your property."

"That's the whole point right there. This is _my _property. I get to decide whether I want to charge people or not. And right now, my decision is no, I don't want to charge you, Cloud Strife, rent."

With a satisfied expression, Tifa slid the envelope of money back to Cloud. The ex-soldier looked at her for a moment then at the envelope.

"If you insist on that…" he began as he reached for the envelope. "Then I'll have to find some place else to live."

Tifa nearly fell over at this reasoning. Her expression needed no words as Cloud answered.

"If you won't take my money, then I'm going to find some other place to rent out."

"_Cloud…"_

"Tifa." His tone made her look up at his serious face.

"I don't want to be looked upon like some freeloader. I want to pay you so at least I know… I've earned my right to stay here."

She frowned sadly at him. "…must you always feel like you need to earn everything? Won't you just accept something freely given to you?"

"…I don't know any other way than that."

Tifa gazed at his face for a very long while before finally giving in with a sigh. Taking the envelope from him, she opened it and removed some gil from it. "I'm charging you 500. No more, no less."

"But-"

She had gotten to her feet now. "_500_, Mr. Strife. See that you remember that." Without giving him any more room to argue, she stalked off to the bar counter to put the money into a cash box.

As she left, Cloud looked after her with 1000 gil clutched in his hands.

_Won't you just accept something freely given to you? _

Everything comes at a price. Nothing is freely given or taken in this world.

_And yet_, came a sudden thought from the deepest corners of Cloud's mind, _why is it that you want her to accept you without expecting anything from her in return? _

_.  
_

_End._


	5. Workaholic

**Title: **Workaholic **  
Words: **211  
**Summary: **Cloud was never known for moderation.**  
A/N: **This is probably similiar to 'Picturesque', only about Cloud... sorry about that.

* * *

There's a small, almost imperceptible sigh as he sinks wearily into the couch.

He's been feeling tired out more than usual lately. And no wonder for he's been driving about on countless commissions and jobs at all hours of the day. Even in the dead of night, his cell phone rings and he snatches it up before the second ring, agreeing to a job right at that moment at two in the morning. He will return at three, sleep till five and then wake again for a new day.

It is absurd beyond words, how hard he works.

For what reason, she cannot fathom. But every time she asks, there is no conclusive answer. He's always so vague about his intentions… but she feels as if he enjoys it. He enjoys getting people's calls and delivering things, sometimes something as small as a message, to others who value that delivery. It looks like he thinks he's doing much more good by performing this job, than by wielding his sword.

Tifa shakes her head as she gently covers the dozing Cloud with a warm flannel blanket. She gingerly pulls his cell phone away and switches it off.

He may be a workaholic but at least for tonight, she'd make sure he rests properly.

.

_End._


	6. Moving On

**Title: **Moving On**  
Words: **105**  
Summary: **Rufus needs love too.**  
A/N: **Because Dark Nation was cool.

* * *

"I owe him _nothing_."

"But Cloud…"

"I don't owe him anything. Not even a speck of dust."

"Cloud, it's still his birthday. Reno said so yesterday, right?"

"It may be his birthday but he's still a-"

"Cloud, the _kids_ are here. And he _did _set up the school. If anything, do it for Marlene and Denzel."

_Sigh… _Cloud glowered as he picked up the black, furry kitten by the scruff of the neck.

"It's still not going to replace that panther, you know."

Tifa took said kitten from Cloud and petted its head as the tiny thing mewed happily.

"Well, it's a start at least."

.

_End._


	7. Lone Wolf

**Title: **Lone Wolf  
**Words: **612  
**Summary: **Denzel has a moment of insecurity.**  
A/N: **Cloud's symbol seems to be a wolf from AC onwards so I wanted to write something about that. I realize now this is a complete and utter cliché. (sighs) Ah, and this is for the reviewers who wanted to see the kids. Sorry it took a while, guys. I promise, I'll have one that focuses on the kids, if not completely, three quarters of the way soon. Thanks for your patience and support.

* * *

Denzel had learned about wolves that day in school.

They travelled in a pack, his teacher said. Each member played a different yet vital role in keeping all of them alive, especially in the harsh months of winter. Pups were taken care of by babysitters so the mother would have a chance to go hunt, prey was brought down together with the whole strength of the group. Nothing they did was unimportant or unnecessary to their survival. There was hierarchy and rank to be sure but it was one way to determine peace within the pack.

There were of course, lone wolves who went off on their own; wolves, who for some reason, were forced to leave their packs. Young adults who went to form packs of their own mostly… or those who couldn't get along with their other pack members and were ousted for the sake of peace.

He remembered the day they discovered Cloud had left and wasn't coming back.

That sounded like a lone wolf to him.

When he returned home, to Seventh Heaven with Marlene, he didn't see Fenrir, Cloud's bike. For some reason, a feeling of doubt started to arise even though he knew very well the blonde man was out on his jobs. It bubbled at his insides throughout the day and evening and he wondered if Cloud would do his disappearing act again. Despite what he had asked Cloud that day the monster attacked the city, and despite his reply…

_Lone wolf. _

The whisper repeated itself even until bedtime when Cloud had yet to make his appearance.

"Is Cloud coming back?" he asked as his guardian tucked him into his bed.

Tifa smiled reassuringly. "Of course he is. He's just running late today, that's all."

_Lone wolf. _

At Denzel's anxious expression, Tifa shook her head and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll see. He'll come home. Now, goodnight."

The door shut and in the darkness, Denzel's eyes remained open, staring up to the ceiling. Marlene was already asleep, forgoing their usual pre-sleep conversation since that day had been rather tiring. He could hear her even breathing some way to his left in the other bed and the sounds of running water from downstairs as Tifa cleaned up.

_Lone wolf._

He must have dozed off despite himself. But when he blinked open his eyes in slight confusion, it was still dark. For a few minutes, he lay there, wondering what he was doing up so early. Then he realized his niggling doubt must have woken him up. Gingerly, he got out of his bed, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake Marlene.

He walked down the corridor quietly, heading for Cloud's room. Gently pushing open the door, he looked into the dim room.

There was just enough light to see that the bed was empty with the sheets untouched.

Denzel took in a sharp breath. Don't tell him Cloud really…

"Denzel?"

He turned around to see his other guardian looking at him in slight concern.

"What are you doing up so late? It's two thirty."

Denzel blinked, just staring at Cloud's pale face which was now starting to express confusion.

"Denzel, are you okay?"

As abruptly as he came, Denzel grinned, nodded and sped back to his room. Cloud looked after him with more bafflement, wondering what all that had been about. Shrugging, he went into his room to get some rest.

And as for Denzel, he hopped into bed with a grin and snuggled back under the covers, a thought now covering up all the previous annoying, worrying wisps of words.

_The lone wolf had returned to his pack._

_.  
_

_End._


	8. Rainy Day

**Title: **Rainy Day  
**Words: **314**  
Summary: **Reminiscing with hot chocolate when it's pouring outside is a good thing.**  
A/N: **…yeah. Rain. I promise again, the kids' ones are coming up... soon. Just hang in there. If you get tired of the focus on Cloud and Tifa, let me know before I wear you guys out, okay?

* * *

It's a rainy day.

Fat drops of water pour down onto the city, drenching everything in sight. Everyone dashes for cover underneath umbrellas and awnings. Some head indoors into shops to wait out the rain. Covered vehicles continue to make their way through the streets. Those who are uncovered can do little but try not to shiver too violently at the cold water running down their backs, seeping into the little openings.

She's ready and waiting by the door with a towel when he hurries through in the evening, soaked to the bone. He isn't trembling; after all he's been through much worse conditions. But the fluffy terrycloth towel is accepted with a murmur of thanks anyway since the rain is still cold.

When he emerges out of the warm shower, she's made him a cup of hot chocolate. Coffee isn't something to drink at this hour in weather like this.

He sits on the bar stool counter, mug in between his hands. Standing behind the counter and sitting opposite him, she tells him about what happened in Marlene and Denzel's life that day as well as her own. He softly narrates his own activities, where he went, who he met. They are said in few words but they are sufficient.

And when the day is finished being discussed, they reminisce about _her_, remembering the holy rain most likely she had brought about to cure Geostigma, recalling her before her death. There are pleasant memories here, mingled with sad ones, but both are brought back and replayed in their minds. It is a comfortable atmosphere, cozy and warm despite the rain.

By the time the rain stops, the mug is empty and it's time for Tifa to make dinner while Cloud heads into his room to deal with expenses and paperwork.

Silently, both wish that the rain could have lasted just a bit longer.

.

_End._


	9. Photographs

**Title: **Photographs **  
Words: **447 **  
Summary: **Cloud has a hobby other than brooding angstily. **  
A/N: **Inspired by that very last scene after AC's credits

* * *

One thing not a lot of people knew about Cloud Strife was that he had somehow developed a penchant for photography.

He'd saved up for some time for a new camera, secreting away some gil every month until she found out about it. She proceeded to inform him that he really didn't need to save and scrimp because of all the _past_ savings he'd put away. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if he had saved up enough money to buy a new motorbike but that was just her assumption.

A rather sheepish Cloud had come home the next day with a brand new camera in hand. The first thing it had snapped a picture of was a photo of him, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel in front of Seventh Heaven. Cid, visiting that day, had obliged them.

Then, when Cloud left Seventh Heaven, he left the camera in his room. Buried beneath papers and letters, envelopes and other assorted stationery, it'd stayed there for a good few months until he finally returned.

From then on, the camera left its dusty corner on his desk and traveled with him. Everywhere he went on his deliveries, it snapped pictures of beautiful countryside sceneries like fields of bright yellow flowers and misty mountains on those early morning trips. Of the city, there were fewer pictures but occasionally, the silhouette of the cityscape with the backdrop of a grand sunset was worth remembering. Delivered objects like a well painted portrait of someone's daughter, he had asked permission to photograph. And of course, the subject herself giggling and waving at the camera beside said portrait.

Then there were the pictures of home. Things like a photo of Marlene and Denzel splashing each other with soapy washing up water, a picture of a surprised Tifa as Denzel presented her with a fistful of flowers on Mother's Day, a photograph of a protesting Red XIII with Tifa, Marlene and Yuffie nearly squashing him in hugs… all were carefully kept in a small but growing collection of albums in his desk drawer.

However, there was one picture he kept with him just like his camera. Its corners were dog eared, signs of wear and tear, and there was a regretted crease at the bottom right corner. Occasionally, on long journeys, he'd take it out to gaze at for a while before replacing it as carefully as he could back into his wallet. He hadn't taken the picture and suspected that the kids had persuaded someone to take it secretly from behind a corner.

In any case, somehow he never got tired of seeing Tifa's happy smile as she looked at a carnation Cloud had given her.

.

_End._


	10. Hide From the World

**Title:** Hide From the World  
**Words:** 412  
**Summary: **It's just one of those days.  
**A/N:** It's been a rather depressing morning. "Suffer for your art" indeed…  
**A/N2: **This piece and the above author's note was written a couple of months ago... but well, it's a reminder that we _all _have bad days, Final Fantasy heroes notwithstanding. It's one of my favourites.

* * *

It is days like these that make her feel like screaming.

Days when nothing, and she means absolutely _nothing_, seems to go right. The sink is clogged up and in the process of trying to fix it, she causes another pipe to burst. The wall paint is peeling but she has neither the time nor the energy to repaint it. The stove is acting up again and may need repairs. Her customers are sending back their alcohol because it's all gone flat despite only being made two days ago and she has to make it up to them (and later… _interrogate _her supplier about the quality of the ingredients he's been giving her).

Denzel and Marlene are not on speaking terms because of some incident they refuse to tell her. And while she knows this can only last for less than two days, it's driving her up the wall since her two charges won't even breathe the same air as the other. They've been ignoring each other's presence, which makes chores difficult and slow to do. (What she doesn't know is that after noticing she's being touchier than usual, the two have made up again with a common goal: avoid her as much as possible)

This is why Cloud finds a rather large lump underneath Tifa's covers when he comes home. Marlene and Denzel had caught him by the arm and tugged him to the side earlier, warning him to be careful since Tifa has gone "pretty nutty".

He sees reason to heed their cautions. Treading lightly, he goes to the side of her bed and carefully sits down on a chair.

"Bad day?" he inquires softly but unnecessarily.

The lump shifts a little and her voice comes out muffled. "What do _you _think?"

"…_really_ bad day?"

There is a sigh and the covers retreat just a little to reveal Tifa with disheveled hair and an expression that borders on harassed. "I need to… hide. Just for a while."

He nods. "I'll wait with you."

She can't smile but her eyes seem to light up slightly. "You're willing to do that?"

An affirmative nod as he resolutely settles back in the chair for the long haul.

Now she offers him a tiny smile and the thick comforter covers her head once more. Cloud sits in his chair, gazing at the lump in the bed.

Sometimes protecting someone means you have to wait for them to come out of hiding from the world.

.

_End._


	11. Healing Hurt

**Title: **Healing Hurt**  
Words: **604**  
Summary: **Tis' better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.**  
A/N: **It's been done before, I know. But sometimes you really can feel like it would be so much better to have no emotions in life… until you suddenly realize you're not making sense since occasionally it takes pain to remind you that you're alive.

* * *

Tifa watched in silence as Cloud lowered the box into the ground in what little earth they had amidst the concrete near the bar.

He paused for a moment after that was done, in respect. Then he began covering the hole he had dug, throwing the dirt over the box. Eventually, a little mound was formed and after patting it gently, he got to his feet, holding the shovel.

Inside, looking out from the window, Tifa had both hands on her two charges' shoulders. The old cat that had invaded Seventh Heaven's kitchen had been here for only two weeks … but you didn't need a lifetime to love something with your whole heart.

"Tifa…"

She looked down. Denzel looked at her in quiet grief. "…why did he have to go?"

Tifa let out a deep breath, knowing how much it saddened the two children when they discovered the cat had passed away quietly in its sleep that morning. "It's… it's a cycle of life, Denzel. All of us… all of us eventually pass on after our time here."

He came closer to her, asking and searching. "But why did he have to leave so soon?"

She squatted to his level, her arms still around both her young wards' shoulders. "I'm afraid I don't know, Denzel. But… maybe it was all the time he needed. But because we all loved him so much… we don't want to let him go. A hundred years wouldn't have been enough… would it?"

Denzel nodded, tears pooling in his eyes now but he was fiercely refusing to let them fall. And Tifa hugged the both of them, a familiar ache in her chest returning.

"…it'd be better if we didn't feel anything at all… better if we didn't hurt," said Marlene suddenly, her voice muffled by her crying and her face, buried in Tifa's shoulder.

Tifa knew that when Aerith had died, it had also cast glass shards into Marlene's heart. This just brought back old wounds to the surface once more.

"No… it wouldn't be better," she whispered, her mind swimming in the images of loved ones who had gone on before her. "The pain just shows you how much you loved that someone. It's strange to hear… but you need to hurt to move on… no matter how hard it is."

"Besides… those who leave us," continued the fist fighter, blinking back tears. "Are never truly gone… remember?"

The children just hugged her tighter but Marlene's crying became less silent and Denzel's tears spilled over.

Later on, when both had gone to bed, hearts still heavy but comforted by their memories, Tifa sat up downstairs, subdued. Cloud was opposite her in silence.

Finally, she spoke up, her voice low. "…I used to believe what Marlene said… that it'd be better if I didn't hurt… it'd be better if I didn't feel anything when everyone I loved died."

He maintained his silence, looking at her.

She flicked her glance up at his face. "But somehow… somehow I decided if not feeling also meant not loving anyone… I'd much rather get hurt than fall down and not cry."

Cloud looked away for a moment. He knew very well what it was like to carry your hurt with you so often that it could turn into guilt. He knew what it was like to fall down and stay on the ground, covered in dust and dirt, your guilt suffocating you like a shroud.

And he knew what it felt like to take someone's hand and get up again.

His low voice reassured her with its tone.

"You were right."

.

_End._


	12. Something Like a Truce

**Title: **Something like a Truce  
**Words: **702  
**Summary: **The Turks aren't his friends… but they're not really his enemies either.  
**A/N: **Well, in a _way_, they worked together. Somewhat. Kinda.

* * *

"Yo-!"

Cloud's sword clanged against Reno's nightstick right in the middle of the rather crowded bar. Not a few men moved three feet away from those two just in case. They'd already paid for their drinks after all.

From behind the bar counter, Tifa sighed, ignoring the mutterings of shock and fear. "Is this how men exchange hellos or is this merely between the both of you?"

Reno snorted, drawing his nightstick away. "Ask your boyfriend yo. I'm just here for a drink."

"_You_ were the one who drew your weapon first," enunciated Cloud, frowning.

"Only coz' I saw you already with your sword unsheathed yo! What was I supposed to expect? Warm milk and cookies?"

Tifa ignored the both of them, looking at the others who entered through the door after the redhead. "Rude-san, Tseng-san, Elena-san."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as all four of Rufus Shinra's bodyguards stood before his eyes. "Don't expect me to believe you're just here for drinks after work."

Reno and Rude had already taken a seat at the counter with Elena. Tseng turned to face him. "Rufus has already accepted your refusal to work with anyone remotely connected to the Shinra Company, much less the key members of it. He just wants us to pass on his thanks for the birthday present."

"Tifa's idea. Not mine," replied Cloud a tad gruffly, moving to stand behind the counter.

"Senpai said you have the best beer in town," commented Elena with a smile. "Knowing him though, you got anything that _won't_ render me unconscious?"

Tifa chuckled. "You know him well. Corel alcohol is pretty strong but there are plenty of others you could have. What do you think of apple beer?"

"There's fruit beer now?"

"Wine comes from grapes. Why not beer?"

Elena grinned. "Good point. I'll take one!"

Reno snickered at the blonde Turk. "Chicken. Me and Rude will have our usual, yo!"

"You haven't been in this bar before and you have a usual?" remarked Tseng with an arched eyebrow.

"Anything that's the strongest _is_ our usual, yo! Right Rude?"

Rude remained perfectly poker faced. "Just a normal beer please."

"Rude!"

"Tseng-san?" asked Tifa while Reno impressed upon his good friend, the importance of trying out new things and testing out the capacity of the human bladder, not to speak of stretching the limits of one's liver.

"Like Rude, thanks."

As she turned to fill their orders, she caught Cloud's eye as he leaned against the cupboard.

She smiled at him. "They're here to drink, Cloud. Not to harm us, not to harm Marlene or Denzel."

"…" He offered her a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "You don't have to help them… and you don't have to support them, if you like. But from what I see… they're… just trying to live again. Like us. I don't know about Rufus of course. And besides," she brought out three beers from the fridge. "Business is business… right?"

Cloud watched her hand the drinks to them and let out a breath. He wasn't about to trust these people fully… but well, for tonight, he'd just stand by and see how it went.

They stayed for about two more hours, drinking, talking and laughing. Mostly amongst themselves but occasionally, they managed to rope Tifa in. Cloud naturally just kept quiet. Then around ten, Tseng got to his feet – a cue for them to leave. Reno started up a tab, something Cloud wasn't too happy about since it meant he'd have to come back, but the rest paid. Before he left though, the leader of the Turks nodded at him.

"Give Valentine my regards."

Elena looked up and smiled at Cloud. "Mine too."

He blinked, remembering that Vincent had been the one to save them. And if Vincent could do such a thing…

Cloud nodded without words.

With a wave, the Turks left as abruptly as they had come. Tifa glanced at him and smiled.

"Are you still going to greet them with the sword?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "Even if we're at something like a truce… we'll see."

Tifa rolled her eyes as Cloud helped her to pick up a couple of empty beer mugs.

"Men."

.

_End._


	13. From the Heart

**Title: **From the Heart  
**Words: **841**  
Summary: **Cloud's forgotten something important.  
**A/N: **Well, he seems like the type who'd forget birthdays because he's too busy. (sweat drops) And please just humour this authoress and go with the illogical solution to Cloud's dilemma. Not to mention Tifa's birthday was in May. (then again, this is the thirteenth story and her birthday is on 13th May so... oh never mind) Thanks.

* * *

It was amazing how a place so ruined, run down and destroyed could be so beautiful.

The water still remained, clear and cool as when it first appeared out of nowhere. It was still at the same volume too, despite the sun and rain that beat down upon the broken down church. People still came here for healing. It had been taken for granted that the waters worked for all ailments. While that wasn't necessarily the case, anyone who was bathed in the water stood a better chance of recovering. It was somewhat of a health stimulant, you might say. Fevers went down and coughs lessened when the water was involved for example.

Any plans Shinra or any other money minded businessmen with dollar signs for pupils had for bottling and selling said water had been quickly discouraged. That discouragement was by means of negotiation, persuasion, argument and then with sword, shuriken, other various dangerous weaponry, fists and very sharp teeth. Most came in that order.

It was safe to say that the 'holy water' would stay there free of charge for those who needed it.

Cloud didn't really need the water as he did need to go there every once in a while for a breath of fresh air, away from Midgar.

The sight of the sparkling waters calmed troubled or tensed nerves and the soft scent of lilies cooled down flaring tempers. The whole atmosphere with its serenity and quietness was capable of soothing anxiety.

Currently though, he could almost hear two old friends laughing, not with him, but _at_ him. It was highly unappreciated considering the state he was in as he sat by the edge of the water, fidgeting with his gloves.

Out of all the things he could forget, he had forgotten to get Tifa _something_ for her birthday.

Amazing, really how a person could be so suicidal.

The only reason he was still sitting here was because by the time he had remembered, it was already dark which meant all the stores one would normally venture into to look for a gift were closed. In a fit of panic, he'd driven here to figure out what to do. It was kind of like a reflex action.

He stared worriedly into the water, thinking and thinking. Just what could he give her at this hour?

Absolutely nothing came to mind.

_Sigh… honestly. You think too much. Anything you give her will be fine. _

Cloud was used to Aerith's sudden interjections at times like these. For the most part, she was silent but in his most distraught moments, she'd speak up, as if unable to stand his antics any longer.

_Although you really should have remembered. _

Zack, apparently, was in cahoots with his girlfriend too. Both chose to offer their opinions whenever they deemed necessary.

He ignored Zack's not-so-subtle accusation. _How can I just give her anything?_

_As long as it comes from the heart, I'm pretty sure she'd be happy with it. Better late than never, right? _

Cloud grimaced. He wasn't too sure if Tifa would react the way the Cetra was saying.

_Do you know at least if there's anything she wants? _

Cloud thought carefully, sifting through their many conversations and anything that might have helped. _I think… she said once she'd like a necklace. I think._

…_you think. _

…_I think._

_Siiiigh…. Cloud, you're pathetic. _

_Zack…_went Aerith's slow, admonishing tone.

_Okay, okay, fine. Owing to our long and old friendship, I'm gonna help you out. But just this once, you absent minded old man who- _

_Zack… _

_Alright, alright… _

Cloud watched as a swirl of water headed over to one of the stained glass windows that had withstood the wreckage. The water seemed to pull it right out without breaking the concrete or the glass. From what he could see, it laid the window gently against the wall and lifted a piece of coloured glass. That piece was brought over and placed gingerly into Cloud's hand.

It was a small heart, made from the red coloured part of the window. On it was _Tifa Lockheart _inscribed in flowing letters. It looked a bit like Aerith's handwriting somehow.

_It's a pendant, just in case you're wondering. _

_I know what it is, _replied Cloud, a tad irritably at his old friend's patronizing tone.

_It's not a necklace but it's a start. And now you've got a gift idea for her next birthday, _said Aerith happily. _A gold chain to hang the pendant from!_

_So hurry up and get back to the bar already,_ ordered Zack, ignoring his pal's annoyance.

Cloud needed no further prompting. With a grateful _thank you_, he got to his feet and hurried out of the church, glass heart carefully put in his pocket. The reverberating roar of Fenrir soon faded out of earshot.

_Isn't that the same thing you gave me last time? _

_I didn't steal yours from a church window if that's what you're worried about. _

There was a soft, unheard chuckle. _Think he'll be back next year?_

…_nah. He'll remember next time. _

_.  
_

_End._


	14. Tagline

**Title:** Tagline  
**Words: **267  
**Summary:** Strife Delivery Service – we deliver anything.  
**A/N:** …no point, no sense… all is well then.

* * *

CRASH!

BAM!

"Cloud, do you always have to take your work home with you? This is the third time this month."

_Tinkle!_

"Rrgh-!"

SMASH!

"Sorry."

"_Sigh…_ what happened _this _time?"

"(Nnrgh!) Wrong client, (huh!) wrong delivery. Illegal firearms this round."

"HAH!"

THUD!

"Another one of those, huh?"

THUMP!

CRASH!

_Tinkle, tinkle…! _

CRUNCH!

WHACK!

"That's for that one week's supply of beer you destroyed! And my windows! Dammit, repairs aren't cheap!"

Cloud winced as Tifa kicked another thug where it _really_ hurt, sending him flying out the open door. With shattered glass, smashed bottles, broken glasses and shards of porcelain all over the floor, landing was bound to add to the pain of getting a kick or a fist where it shouldn't have belonged. That and also having to face the business end of a couple of very large swords.

Finally, the drove of gangsters that had been sent to harass Cloud and in the process, Tifa, were sent collectively limping, dragging themselves and running away with their unseen tails between their legs.

Tifa looked at the mess around her and placed a gloved hand to her forehead. "If Barret knew Marlene was just upstairs with Denzel while all this happened down here, he'd _kill_ us."

Cloud sheathed his sword, cringing slightly at the thought. "At least they didn't have guns. Not like the last batch before this one."

She shook her head. "I just wonder why you keep getting all these dangerous clients lately."

He shrugged and Tifa sighed slightly.

"Maybe you ought to change your tagline. Delivering anything seems to bring a lot of trouble."

"Maybe."

.

_End._


	15. Silly Conversations

**Title: **Silly Conversations  
**Words: **424**  
Summary: **Kids say the darndest things.**  
A/N:** Based on a chapter from the "Final Fantasy web-based novel, "On a Way to a Smile" written by the scenario writer for Final Fantasy VII, Kazushige Nojima." Yeah, I can't believe it either. (cheers!)

* * *

It was after closing time and Cloud sat with the kids at one of the empty tables. It was tradition for the three of them to do that – Cloud preparing routes, plans and other paperwork for the next day's work while the two kids helped him out. Tifa would be cleaning up in the background, sometimes coming over to join them.

Occasionally, the two children started talking about the oddest things for no reason whatsoever.

"Hey, have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?"

Like Denzel's sudden question, for example.

"…because the Lifestream is blue."

"I thought it was green."

"It's blue _and_ green."

"But if the sky's blue because of the Lifestream, why isn't it green as well?"

"The green went to all the leaves, silly. You know, the trees and grass and all…"

Denzel appeared to take this seriously for a moment before frowning. "You're making all this up, Marlene."

The girl shook her head vigorously. "I'm not! Yuffie-neechan told me when I asked her the other day!"

There was a soft, strange sound from where Cloud sat, plotting out his next route on a large map. Tifa raised an eyebrow, recognizing it as his way of restraining a rare laugh as she wiped the bar counter. The bar manager came over as the kids continued to debate the colour of the sky amongst themselves nearby.

"Do they remind you of the conversations we used to have?" she gently asked as she took a seat beside him.

Cloud looked up from trying not to laugh. He couldn't resist a small smile on his face though. "I told you water was blue because the sky poured colour into the rivers."

Tifa found his smile infectious, tiny as it was. "And I actually believed you."

"In a way, I was right."

"You said the sky literally took a bucket of blue paint and poured it into the streams. I was scared to drink water for a week because I thought it was paint."

Cloud couldn't look at her, fearing he might just laugh so he stared at the map on the table, his smile growing a bit wider. "Silly conversations," he eventually commented in a low tone.

"Make good memories," continued Tifa with a grin, eyeing Marlene and Denzel. They had, from sky colour, now moved onto why Cloud's hair was yellow and Reno-san's hair was red…

And why Rude-san had no hair at all. Except on his chin.

This time, sounds of restrained hilarity came from _both_ the adults in the room.

.

_End._


	16. Punishment and Forgiveness

**Title:** Punishment and Forgiveness**  
Words:** 518**  
Summary: **Cloud isn't the only one who seeks forgiveness.**  
A/N:** Based on the web-novel, Tifa also has the impression that she has a sin to bear… because of Avalanche's actions and whatnot. So, after AC, I just wondered if she would feel forgiven too. Not sure if it came out right though… (grimace) **  
A/N2:** After this rewrite, I'm not making even more sense than I was the first time. (headdesks)

* * *

There were times when Tifa, in the dark of night and when she was alone with her thoughts, stared up to the ceiling and wondered if this would be another illusion.

'This' meaning this new life they lead. They had thought it would be alright once more, two years ago… two years after their adventure, for lack of a better word. But who would have thought… who would have thought their past would creep up on them like that once again. It was almost insidious, the way your days gone by could come back from behind and without a sound, jump you and tackle you to the ground. It left you there, winded and bewildered, wondering what the heck had just happened and why you didn't see it coming.

Cloud hadn't been the only one bearing a burden. All of them, from her to Barret to Cid to Vincent to Yuffie to Reeve to Nanaki… all of them bore the 'sin' of being unable to save people they loved… unable to do anything except stand by and watch people get killed.

She wondered if that same sin would bear down on them again, like it did with the arrival of Kadaj and his brothers… of Sephiroth's reappearance that shocked them to their very core. Their sin and their pasts were almost synonymous… how did one escape it all?

_You don't, _she thought. _You don't escape it. You turn and you face it, no matter how hard._

That was how they had managed to win, wasn't it? That was how Cloud was restored to them, how they came out of it all… because all of them fought together, faced themselves, their pasts and their sins … as a family.

But how long could it last?

She had thought after all, two years prior, that after returning from defeating Sephiroth, they could live happily, peacefully.

Those hopes were dashed too quickly. Their pasts caught up to them too fast. Their sins revealed its ugly, unwelcome head once more.

They had managed to fight it off, true… but how long before the next event to shatter their bubble? How long could they keep fighting before they broke?

And just as Tifa was on the brink of crying out at the betraying thought of how the regained peace _could never last_ and how they would never find the space to breathe and would always have to fight, she remembered one thing.

By fighting twice as hard as ordinary men and women, for those who had passed on… by living twice as well as they could for those who had gone on before them to the Lifestream… by making the effort to continue living with hope, and with courage, representing the souls of those they had watched perish…

This was their punishment… and their forgiveness at the same time.

The fighter would blink back the tears, pull up the covers to her neck and close her eyes, her resolve to carry on hardening again… for the sake of those whom she had failed and in some way… for her own sake as well.

.

_End._


	17. Fighting Fit

**Title:** Fighting Fit**  
Words:** 287**  
Summary:** Marlene doesn't like it when she's sick.  
**A/N:** Sorry for not posting for the past two days, everyone, but I was busy with the local anime convention. Had tons of fun. (smiles) Anyway, thanks for being patient!

* * *

Marlene hated it whenever she got sick.

It wasn't so much the fact that she felt really icky and weak when she had a fever. It was the fact that she was worrying everyone that was her main concern.

Tifa would have that pale, near transparent colour in her cheeks and those dark circles underneath her eyes. Denzel would be solemn and quieter than normal so he wouldn't disturb her rest. Cloud grew even paler than his normal skin colour, looking like he hadn't slept in a few days.

And yet, whenever they were around her when she was awake, they smiled gently, would tell her everything was fine when she asked if they were okay and to get some more rest. In Tifa's case, she'd replace the cold cloth over her head and smile despite the worn out light in her eyes. Cloud patted her head gently, lightly telling her to get well soon before he went to work every morning as if he wasn't worried. Denzel informed her of school when she was up or silently sat in the room near her if she was too tired to stay awake.

They were really bad at lying, decided the little girl. And she knew Geostigma never left any of their memories. It made her all the more determined to be well again and get them to stop fretting.

In a few days, she'd be back on her feet and laughing. Tifa's face would regain its colour, Cloud would lie in his bed longer than usual to make up for lost shut eye hours and Denzel would be back to teasing her and pulling her hair ribbons.

But until then, Marlene knew her family fought with her.

.

_End._


	18. No Ill Wind

**Title: **No Ill Wind  
**Words: **494  
**Summary: **Forgive and forget is something they cannot join together.**  
A/N:**This is probably similar to "Punishment and Forgiveness" only on Cloud's side. (sighs) Please tell me if I'm getting too redundant and thank you guys again for being so patient...

**(From Tifa's POV)**

* * *

Some nightmares don't go away completely.

Isn't that what people occasionally say?

Cid would probably say, _"They're right. People don't flap their gums fer' nothing. Well, okay, most of em' talk nothin' but bull all 'a time but this one's one of 'em exceptions."_

That's probably why sometimes I come down in the middle of the night to find him taking a drink of the Corel alcohol. He isn't addicted to the stuff, but it calms him for some reason.

It's the same tonight.

I don't stop him as I watch him from a few feet away. I don't know if he knows I stand there. He probably does but doesn't do anything about it since _I'm_ not doing anything.

I don't get mad at him for doing this. He's always been keeping sorrows and hurts to himself… it's no different right now. I suppose any anger I have at all just seeps away at the look of those blue eyes that stare into nowhere as he nurses a glass. He never drinks himself into oblivion. In fact, it's always just been one glass every time he does this. He's not drinking to forget like what most people do.

But he's drinking to remember.

Remember the battles won and battles lost, remember good and bad memories, remember both the living and those passed on… that's what he does during these sleepless nights.

He has forgiven himself, true. But it doesn't mean he forgets.

And it rings true for the rest of us.

I asked Vincent once if he has dreams. Dreams where everything turned out the right way… the way no one died in.

All Vincent said, after a thoughtful pause, was,

"_Then that is truly nothing but a dream."_

I took that as a yes.

With a soft sigh, I realize that the clemency we have received only reaches up to a certain point. It isn't the pure absolution that allows you to totally put your mistake behind you.

Question is… do we _want_ to forget in the first place? Can we afford to?

I doubt it.

But I guess… even if we remember, it doesn't mean we lose to those memories. Maybe one day, we can forgive _and_ forget. But until then…

Perhaps this is the best forgiveness we can give ourselves.

Cloud seems to know this too as he gets up and walking around the counter, rinses the glass and puts it back in the cabinet. Then he walks away, heading to the stairs where I'm standing. He stops right in front of me. In the darkness, his eyes bore into mine, hopefully seeing the understanding there. For in his, I can only see calmness. Unlike before, there are no more whirlwinds of emotions, no more torn tornadoes of feelings, just the lingering touches of reminiscence.

Some nightmares don't go away completely…

But they can fade into a wisp that stays at the back of the mind, blowing no ill wind.

.

_End._


	19. Deja Vu

**Title: **Déjà Vu **  
Words: **537**  
Summary: **The family goes on a short trip.**  
A/N: **Cloud asked Tifa to close the shop for a day and to tell the kids about it during the credits of AC apparently. Wonder where they went _that_ day? (grins)

* * *

It's pretty rare that he does this, but when it happens, Tifa feels the happiest.

Just an hour ago, she received his unexpected call, asking her to close the shop and to cancel any last minute jobs that may have come in. He'll be back in ten minutes and wants to take all of them somewhere really unique. Could she tell Marlene and Denzel to get ready and pack some snacks please?

She makes a mental note to lecture him on the importance of advance notices – even if she keeps a basket ready under the counter and already has some pre-made sandwiches in the fridge alongside a bottle of lemonade for moments like these.

Marlene and Denzel don't need any encouragement. Just the mention of Cloud coming back early and they scramble to their feet, putting away whatever they've been doing and announcing they're ready to go, just as they are. Tifa can only laugh and usher them downstairs, asking Denzel to carry the picnic basket while she locks up.

Exactly ten minutes later, Fenrir's roar is heard. Pushing up his goggles, with a hint of a smile, he jerks his chin slightly and everyone clambers aboard the large bike. Denzel holds tight onto Cloud, Marlene onto Denzel and behind, Tifa onto Marlene. It's rather dangerous but Cloud is trusted without a single doubt. The picnic basket is secured in a newly added compartment. Fenrir takes to life again, zooming off towards Cloud's surprise.

As it turns out, it's a spot miles outside Edge. He'd apparently taken a detour off the main road one day and came across… this.

A beautiful, grassy knoll rises in the midst of large trees. It's a practically private glade with lush grass as its carpeting and birdsong above. Sunset rays cast themselves through the leaves as Denzel and Marlene explore in delight, peering at anything that seems interesting. And there are plenty of curious things here like little red toadstools and nosy squirrels that chatter and scamper away into the safety of tall boughs.

The place is lovely, agrees Tifa as she sits on the soft grass, but Cloud has brought them to similar places. What's so special about this one?

Cloud merely smiles that ghost of a smile he has developed and tells her to wait till after sundown.

The sun soon sets completely and the cool of night begins to set in. Cloud switches on a small torchlight he's brought and the children tuck into the sandwiches Tifa's brought. She fidgets impatiently at his secrecy.

Finally, he tells them all to look up.

The sky above them, clear of tree leaves and branches, shines and shimmers brilliantly.

Tifa takes in a breath as Marlene and Denzel marvel with "ooohs" and "aahs". Cloud explains to them that unlike Edge and Midgar, here it is dark enough and quiet enough to see the stars properly… just like he had done when he was much younger, he adds softly.

She slowly turns to look at him, sensing the undercurrent of meaning. He merely smiles a little wider at her, remembering a promise made and hopefully will continue being kept.

"Déjà vu," he softly comments.

And Tifa smiles, both nostalgically and fondly.

"Yeah."

.

_End._


	20. Shopping Trip

**Title: **Shopping Trip  
**Words: **400**  
Summary: **You don't need to have the same surname to be a family.**  
A/N: **Because family fluff is cute. (Even if Barret _is_ Marlene's papa) Also, **Merry Christmas **to every one of you and thank you for helping me in your reviews and encouragement! (smiles) I suppose you'll have to consider this one your Christmas present... (starts running) See ya next story!

* * *

Cloud sighed slightly as he watched his two young charges mull over what seemed to be an earth shaking decision.

"This one?"

"It's so _expensive…_"

"That one then."

"Why would he play music videos on his cell phone?"

"…I dunno. But it'd be cool!"

"He wouldn't use it- Ooh, ooh! That one!"

"Hey yeah!" Denzel turned around, waving Cloud and Tifa over. "C'mere! We found the perfect one!"

Tifa chuckled softly as they went over to inspect the 'perfect' new cell phone Cloud wanted to buy to replace his old lost one. Denzel and Marlene had insisted on coming to help pick one out for him. And by help, they meant they'd choose it while Cloud and Tifa just stood by.

Who was he to say no?

But, figured Tifa, you had to hand it to them. They had pretty good tastes. The new cell phone looked rather like the old one but apparently had a bigger message inbox and was darker, with silver trimmings. It cost a fair bit of gil but it was hardy, something important when it came to Cloud Strife's lifestyle.

In the end, Cloud pulled out his money and bought it, with Marlene and Denzel exchanging high fives at the background. Tifa only smiled helplessly, commenting that if she wanted to get a cell phone, she'd have to bring both of them along. After all, the two of them had helped Cloud and _Vincent _pick out their new phones. Marlene and Denzel, holding onto both her hands, just laughed in satisfaction.

Cloud made no comment as he followed behind them. As he left the shop, he caught snatches of soft conversation from the store workers.

"Those kids are real cute, aren't they?"

"They've got their mother's genes. The dad's blonde and blue eyed after all."

"But the boy's hair is different…"

"From the grandparents maybe. That happens, you know."

"Still, you don't see a whole family coming in just to buy a cell phone everyday."

"They must be really close then…"

The door shut behind him as the three turned around to see where he went.

"C'mon Cloud! We're going to leave you behind!" called out Marlene. Tifa grinned at him, nodding her head in a gesture to join them.

At his nod, the three of them turned back to their conversation, leaving Cloud to follow up behind, his hint of a smile going unnoticed.

.

_End._


	21. Unusual Picture

**Title:** Unusual Picture  
**Words:** 559  
**Summary:** Marlene – the budding artist.**  
A/N:** Let's all cheer for attempted humour that falls flat on its face!

...it'll be better next time, I promise. Put it down to post-celebration side effects. Hope all of you had a blessed Christmas!

* * *

"Ne, what do you think Tifa?"

It was probably another new portrait to add to the wall, thought Tifa. So far, Marlene had already finished her dad, Cid and Yuffie. She looked up from her ledger.

And began to try and stifle laughter at what Marlene was holding up. The little girl frowned. "You don't have to laugh like that! You can just tell me if it's bad you know!"

"N, no! It's not that…" The older girl let a giggle escape. "Not that at all. It's just…" A few more giggles came out, covering over her attempted explanation. Wondering what had made his guardian react so, Denzel left his plastic airplane behind to go look.

He took one look and had to sit down laughing.

Marlene was already annoyed enough at Tifa. "You too?"

He shook his head vigorously but kept on guffawing. He had to grab hold of Tifa's arm so he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"It's the subject," said Tifa as she got a hold of her giggles, but still smiling widely.

"Really?" Marlene looked at her new drawing in puzzlement. "Why?"

Tifa's lips gave way to more laughing. It didn't help that Denzel was there right beside her, nearly haha-ing his head off. Marlene gave them a look of more bewilderment and lingering annoyance at their refusal to tell her what was so amusing.

Cloud passed by, fresh out of the shower, and heard the laughter. He stood in the doorway and at the sight of the two in the throes of hilarity, raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Tifa waved at Marlene. "Show… him."

Marlene went up to him and Cloud took the paper. Almost immediately, ("almost" since he had more self control than either Tifa or Denzel) he began to feel his lips twitch.

"Marlene…"

The girl looked up at him innocently.

He valiantly tried to restrain himself from looking too amused. It was a big feat since his lips were twitching involuntarily.

"Weren't you supposed to be asleep already when Vincent started riding Red XIII like a Chocobo?"

"Everyone was having so much fun at the party! Anyway, I went back to bed right after Vinnie fell off," said Marlene.

Cloud pressed his lips together and handed the picture back to her. It was a few minutes before he trusted himself to speak without falling into the same condition as Tifa and Denzel.

"Not everyone remembers this happened. Maybe you shouldn't hang this one up."

**"NO!"**

Cloud and Marlene turned to look at the other two who'd shouted at the same time. Tifa and Denzel grinned at them.

"I mean, since not everyone remembers, then that should be a good reminder, right? And it's a work of art that has to be shown to the world. It oughta go right up on the wall."

Tifa snickered once at Denzel's explanation. "I'll even get a frame for it tomorrow."

Marlene grinned at them. "Thanks!" She went back to the table to touch it up with her colour pencils. With twinkling eyes, Denzel bit his lower lip and offered to help.

As they got busy, Cloud looked at the taller brunette and lowered his voice. "Vincent and Red XIII are going to kill you since they can't get Marlene."

Tifa just took another look at the picture and grinned. "It'll be worth it."

.

_End._


	22. Minimal Trouble

**Title:** Minimal Trouble  
**Words:** 517**  
Summary: **A Turk learns to be resourceful in most situations.**  
A/N: **Because I wanted a TsengElena moment. Hee.  
**Dedication: **To my grandparents on their 53rd wedding anniversary today. God bless them with all His love, with continued happiness and health for as long as is possible.

* * *

"Tifa!"

The bar manager turned from lifting a box of alcohol in the backroom, grunting slightly. "Marlene, be careful. I don't want to be responsible for telling Barret I accidentally squashed you with a box full of beer."

Marlene ignored this. "You gotta see this! Denzel's outside keeping watch!"

Tifa took several careful steps towards the door, hearing Marlene scamper in front of her. "What, another one of Erzel's magic tricks?"

Erzel, one of Seventh Heaven's frequent patrons and one of the workers rebuilding the city of Midgar, had taken to performing magic acts for the amusement of the street urchins of Edge. (He'd picked up a do it yourself magic kit one day apparently and became pretty good with regular practice). Denzel had been the one to invite him over one day and since no one had any protests against entertaining kids, he'd just kept on coming. Pulling rabbits out of a top hat had long since been old material - by now he'd moved onto things like sawing Cloud in half with three of the delivery man's own swords. Tifa still had to stifle laughter at the look on Cloud's face when Erzel happily announced Cloud to be his next victim - uh, he meant, _volunteer_…

"Nope," said Marlene with a giggle. "Someone else!"

As she set the box of liquor behind the counter, Tifa straightened and gave her young charge a look. The girl rarely employed that kind of tone but whenever she did, whatever she was referring to was usually a sight to see. Denzel was behind the counter too, peering intently at something.

He turned just then, joining Marlene in offering her large grins.

"…okay, this _has_ to be good for _both_ of you to have the exact same expression. What's going on?"

"You'll see," said Denzel, pointing at the far corner of the bar. "When you take that table's orders."

She raised an eyebrow, deciding to humour them. "Okay…"

As she approached the table, it dawned on Tifa, not for the first time, that her wards saw a lot more than she gave them credit for. And she meant, a _LOT_ more.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise…"

Elena grinned sheepishly at her while Tseng smirked lightly. Neither Turk was in their typical suits. Well, Tseng's only change was from a blue suit to a black one. Elena was wearing a pretty nice dark red dress, something that spoke _volumes_ about the night's situation.

"I owed her dinner," said Tseng by way of explanation.

Just how Denzel and Marlene knew that Tseng and Elena had something going on between them though was beyond Tifa. After all, they were just introduced once and that was an entire month ago.

As Elena started to develop a blush, Tifa smiled amusedly. "While I appreciate your business, Tseng-san, this isn't exactly the best place to take Elena-san out to dinner…"

He raised an eyebrow. "This is the only place Reno will dare cause the minimum of trouble in when he and Rude inevitably show up."

The bar manager laughed. "I see. Anyway, so what'll you be having…?"

.

_End._


	23. Somewhat Like You

**Title:** Somewhat Like You  
**Words:** 396**  
Summary:** Hero worship is a delicate thing to handle.**  
A/N:** Denzel really looks up to Cloud. But idolizing someone too much is never too healthy for a kid.

* * *

Tifa shook her head at the look on Denzel's face.

She turned her attention back to wiping the glasses clean with a cloth. Cloud's low tone still managed to drift over, narrating a list of monsters he'd encountered for the day. Every one sounded familiar to her – 1st Rays, Aero Combatants, a Behemoth in Sector 8… all she had met before together with the others. He'd been all over the sectors that day, and inevitably he had met with creatures trying to eat him.

Denzel was obviously struck with hero worship syndrome at the rate he was listening in such rapture.

And judging from Cloud's pause when Denzel exclaimed how he wanted to do the same thing Cloud was doing now, he knew it too.

"It's not anything special, Denzel…" said Cloud slowly.

"What do you mean? You're the only one I know who can fight those monsters!"

"Tifa can. And so can Barret, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie… I'm just the only one who has to meet them when I do my job."

"Even so… I want to be just like you, Cloud." He grinned. "It'd be so cool."

Tifa didn't raise her head therefore she didn't see Cloud's eyes take on a strange gleam.

"…I don't want you to be just like me, Denzel."

"…huh?"

Cloud settled his elbows on the table, looking right at his charge. "I've… done a lot of things. Things I'm not proud of, things I wish I could change. They aren't events I wish you to go through."

Denzel sat quietly, watching his guardian's face. A million emotions seemed to flit through his blue eyes.

"What I'd like to see… is you grow up to be you, Denzel. Not another me… but a Denzel. I'd like to see that most of all."

The young boy considered that for a moment, thinking Cloud's words over carefully. Then, a smile began to develop.

"Then… what if I grow up to be _somewhat_ like you?"

Now Tifa looked up, just in time to catch Cloud's surprised expression. It slowly melted into a small, resigned smile. Somehow around Denzel or Marlene, he just couldn't win.

"As long as you _mostly_ grow up to be Denzel… I guess I have no objections."

"Can I still be as strong as you?"

"…you'll have to work hard though."

"I can live with that," said Denzel with a grin.

.

_End._


	24. Sunday Breakfast

**Title:** Sunday Breakfast  
**Words**: 370  
**Summary:** Sunday morning at Seventh Heaven.  
**A/N:** Blur Cloud with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth is just too good a mental image to resist, you know?  
**A/NII: **Another one of my more favourite scenes. Happy New Year and God bless you all. Here's to a good start of 2006. (smile)

* * *

Surprisingly this morning, she's up before anyone else is.

There's no particular reason – she'd gotten a good night's rest, tucked up underneath her sheets. There wasn't any change in her usual sleeping routine. It just seemed like her internal body clock just decided to wake her up with no intention of becoming sleepy again.

So, after washing up and still in her pajamas, she decides to go down and make breakfast for everyone. It's been a while since she made breakfast for all of them at Seventh Heaven. (And she can practically hear everyone (meaning all her friends and her two charges) chorusing "Good thing too" to which she imagines herself just trying to swipe at them).

She's right in the middle of heating up a pan to make some pancakes on when she hears someone step into the kitchen.

"Mmrgh?"

She looks up at this and has to smile.

Cloud, with his hair sticking up in more directions than usual, has obviously not reached an acceptable state of consciousness. Yet the handle of a toothbrush sticks out of his mouth. She wonders what he's doing up so early. He had said he would sleep in today, till eight or nine at the latest.

He stares at her blearily, blinks a couple of times and tries again.

"Mmrh?"

Tifa stifles a chuckle at the way the toothbrush moves when he's trying to say something. "I'm just making some breakfast, Cloud."

"…br…nnrgh?"

"Break-fast. Pan-cakes," she enunciates carefully.

"…mmmrh… dream…"

Tifa raises an eyebrow. "Just because I get up early on a Sunday doesn't mean you're dreaming, you nut."

He blinks some more before shaking his head as he takes hold of the toothbrush again. "…dream…"

Waving uncertainly, he turns and sleepily heads back upstairs to finish brushing his teeth.

Rolling her eyes, she goes back to making breakfast and consulting the pancake mixture box for instructions.

.

"…so it wasn't a dream?"

Marlene and Denzel are too busy enjoying their pancakes with maple syrup to notice when Tifa tosses him a look.

"No, Cloud, my making breakfast wasn't some fluoride induced dream. You can relax."

Not about to argue with her, Cloud merely smirks slightly and digs into his own portion.

.

_End._


	25. Running Interference

**Title: **Running Interference  
**Words: **817  
**Summary:** Tifa and Cloud fulfill an unexpected favour.  
**A/N:** Because I feel an innate sense of responsibility for Tseng and Elena. In other words, I inexplicably feel that I owe it to those two to get them together if only in the world of fanfiction. It's either that or I'm rather irked by the lack of TsengElena-ness.

…I really pity Reno though.

**A/NII: **If you've been getting a flurry of alert messages, it's because I've been sorting out the chapters within the story. Somehow or other, "No Ill Wind" became the first chapter** without** my consent. Either my account's been hacked into or there's a bug in the system that loves messing with people's stories. Either way, I felt uncomfortable leaving it as it was and stupidly did the manual "delete-and-replace" before realizing you can just move the chapters about. (sweats heavily) I apologize for all the inconvenience caused and wish you a grand New Year 2006!

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Elena asked very nicely and actually paid us for our help. And I happen to like her."

"She's a Turk."

"She's a _friend_."

"…_friend_?"

"Cloud, I thought we settled this already."

"_Friend_."

"Cloud…"

"Alright, alright… but next time…"

"Next time, I'll get someone else to help me, you'll object and in the end, you'll come along anyway because admit it: you just want to get back at him."

"…get back at who for what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Cloud."

"…I really don't understand you sometimes, Tifa."

_Sigh_. "Never mi- ah! Here they come…! Get ready."

Cloud released a long breath as he watched Tseng and Elena walk past him, on their way to the sequel of their dinner date some weeks ago.

As expected by the leader of the Turks, Elena, Tifa, Cloud and everyone who knew Reno, the redhead had inevitably shown up with his best pal. He had indeed made a big show of spotting them, and he had undoubtedly proceeded to make suggestive, innuendo-not-so-subtly-riddled remarks in a loud tone of voice. (Rude by then, had resorted to his usual method of staying a few feet away from his best friend and pretending not to know him).

Tifa had then booted him out of her pub with the reason that Marlene and Denzel were around and she wouldn't have Reno corrupting their young minds before they even reached puberty.

When Tseng had come up with the idea that perhaps, another dinner would be nice, Elena had turned to Tifa for help. The bar manager had readily agreed and roped Cloud in by some manner he himself couldn't recall.

All he knew now was that he was expected to help. So help he would.

He spotted Tifa's signal across the street and nodded. Getting to his feet, he nonchalantly placed his sword in full view and before one could even blink, grabbed a certain person by the back of his collar before he could follow the duo, already some way away.

"Gak-! Leggo, you blonde peroxide freak!"

Cloud's eyebrow twitched slightly as the redheaded Turk unsuccessfully flailed and scrabbled for his release. He decided not to comment on the insult. This was Reno 'Flapping Lips' after all. "Reno, quit stalking them."

"It's not stalking yo! It's RESEARCH!"

"…on what?"

"On whether Tseng really DOES have a romantic bone in his body! So LET GO OF ME ALREADY YO!"

While Reno struggled futilely, Tifa emerged from her position behind them and stood in front of Rude before the man could do anything to help his buddy.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going along with his excuse of research? Because I assume you're the one with more common sense."

Rude turned sheepish. "Guilty as charged."

"Good man."

"Rude you traitor! And what's all this to you two anyway yo!" demanded Reno as he continued to thrash about like a fish that'd just been caught.

"Elena and Tseng asked us to run interference." She lifted two fingers. "You have two options: one, we pummel you until you can't feel your toes and drag you back to Seventh Heaven to keep an eye on you. Two, you come along to the bar quietly, have drinks and some food until we say you can go. Plus a ten percent discount for what you consume (since Elena already paid for you earlier)."

Rude and Reno exchanged glances. "Just what makes you think that when we take choice one, you're going to beat us?"

"Because Tseng said your nightstick has been confiscated for a week and Rude's wrist is somewhat tender from a prior accident," answered Cloud with the tone of one who knows he's won in advance and is quietly trying not to be so smug about it.

Rude sighed. Reno gritted his teeth. "I can still beat you without the nightstick and with both my hands tied behind my back yo!"

Cloud hefted his sword meaningfully with the other hand, bringing it into full view. The full sharp-metal-blade-glinting-menacingly-in-the-sunlight view. "I don't recall you doing that back at Healin."

"Grrr… alright, alright yo! You win! We'll go! Just get your dirty hands offa my suit yo! I just blackmailed Elena into cleaning it for me! And I ain't wasting more material for another dry cleaning!"

Tifa held up a hand to stop Cloud. "Promise not to run the minute he does?"

Reno sniffed indignantly. "What do you think I am yo? I'm a man of my word."

Still she looked at Rude who nodded slowly before nodding herself and Reno was duly released amidst much grumbling, muttering and dirty looks.

As the four of them trooped back to Seventh Heaven, Cloud just shook his head. A few hours with Reno in the bar and plying him with alcohol? On _purpose_?

He had a feeling this would just give him more reason to dislike them.

.

_End._


	26. Adults

**Title:** Adults**  
Words:** 720**  
Summary: **The aftermath of a storm in Seventh Heaven. **  
A/N:** I find these two rather adorable to write to be honest.

* * *

Denzel pushed open the room door in a manner that would make one think he was trying not to cause the hinges any pain by violently swinging the door open. Behind him, Marlene seemed eager not to make any unnecessary noise as well.

"_Is… it over…?"_ she whispered as softly as her voice would allow.

Miraculously, Denzel managed to catch her words and in an equally hushed tone, replied after taking a look outside. "_I think so…" _

Slowly, as if approaching a field full of landmines, the two youngsters crept out of their room and onto the corridor, closing the door gingerly behind them. Still, the eerie quietness continued.

Marlene shot Denzel a worried look. "_Denzel? Do you think they… they…"_

"_They what?" _

Her brown eyes were wide in fear.

"_They knocked each other out…?" _

"_Of course not, stupid!" _reproached Denzel in a hiss. "_Both of them wouldn't EVER do that!"_

Marlene was duly contrite, seeing sense in his words. "_Yeah, you're right… sorry…"_

Denzel shook his head, her presumption already forgiven and forgotten. "…_I think they're still downstairs…"_

The kids tentatively went down the stairs, footsteps deliberately measured to produce the least amount of sound.

"…_ne," _whispered Marlene gently again.

"…_what?" _

"_You don't think Cloud's going to leave again, do you?" _

Denzel had a worried expression on his face. "_I don't know."_

The answer just succeeded in making Marlene more anxious. "_What were they fighting about anyway?"_

"_Not sure… I think it was something to do with the bar. Or Cloud's business." _

"_Cloud's scary when he's mad, isn't he?" _

"…_that's coz' he doesn't _seem _mad until you look at his eyes." _Denzel grimaced at the memory of dinnertime when he had snuck a look at Cloud's face. "_Tifa's scary when she's mad too. But she doesn't hide it like Cloud does so it's kinda less scary."_

"…_doesn't sound right, Denzel." _

"_It's true anyway," _whispered Denzel back with a shrug. "_Now, keep it down…"_

The duo entered the bar area slowly. Just a few hours ago, Denzel and Marlene had hurried away from here to their room, knowing their two guardians' tempers were short that day, particularly when it concerned the other adult. The tension had to break one way or another and the kids would rather be _out_ of the line of fire. Apparently the adults thought so as well since it was only after the children shut their room door did they start 'talking'.

Even if the door had been shut, the young ones had recognized Tifa's raised voice at several intervals and Cloud's controlled tone that was never a good sign.

Now the whole bar was just empty and silent.

Denzel had a creeping feeling that Marlene could have had a point of the two suddenly losing their tempers enough to try and cause unconsciousness in each other.

He shook his head slightly, clearing it of such nonsense. No matter _HOW _angry either of them got, they'd never hurt each other in _that _way. Never. He'd never believe it even if there was clear evidence one foot away from his face.

Marlene's next whisper jolted him out of his reverie. "_Where could they be?" _

"_Dunno… maybe Cloud went somewhere… but I didn't hear Fenrir. And where'd Tifa go?" _

"_Maybe she went into her room?" _

"_We'd have heard her. I don't think she'd walk quietly if she was angry." _

"_I guess." _Marlene straightened from her crouched gait now that they were clearly alone. She looked around in puzzlement, checking the backroom and the store while Denzel stood by the counter, as equally bewildered.

"Maybe they're outside?" ventured the boy finally as Marlene shut the storeroom door.

She nodded. "Maybe."

There was a window in the wall, facing the outside of the bar. It was there that the two stood, looking out through the glass to see if their caretakers were around.

To their relief, Cloud and Tifa were indeed outside, somewhat to the right wall. They were both on a stationary Fenrir, Tifa sitting side saddle behind Cloud. It looked like they'd just come back from a ride. They were talking as they sat, not caring about the mild night traffic of the streets. The kids saw Tifa laugh and Cloud's expression seemed to relax slightly.

Whatever they had argued over had obviously blown away by now.

Denzel tossed Marlene a knowing glance. In unison, they sighed.

"**Adults."**

.**  
**

_End._


	27. Absence of Blossoms

**Title:** Absence of Blossoms  
**Words:** 342  
**Summary:** There had been no flowers in Seventh Heaven.**  
A/N:** It's supposed to be subtle symbolism. (Alliteration!) Unfortunately, this just sounds weird. (sweat drops)

* * *

Before Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, before the whole mess of Sephiroth's reappearance, before even the emergence of Geostigma, there had been no flowers in Seventh Heaven.

Any kind of flower you named, it wasn't there. Not a single bloom in a vase or a jar. They were sketched as part of pictures but never had one actually been physically brought into the bar.

There was an unspoken taboo about flowers within the place somehow. Marlene instinctively grasped that fact in one way or another. Even with the viable excuses that Cloud and Denzel were boys so flowers were disassociated from them and Tifa was something of a tomboy, she had a feeling the lack of flowers had more reason to it.

It had something to do with the fact that every time Tifa looked at her, or at the pink ribbon tied round her arm, her eyes would grow sad and moist. There was also the fact that every time Cloud came back from the Forgotten City, he was wearier than usual, burdened by something unseen.

She had told Denzel about it once but he had just shrugged. He wasn't much interested in flowers, he said.

Marlene left it alone after that but it had always remained in the back of her mind: how flowers never reached them in Seventh Heaven.

She wondered when the day she could bring a blossom inside would come.

That day came a week after Denzel was healed.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?" was the distracted response. She was busy sorting out the bills.

"Are these from the church?"

"What are?"

Marlene fingered a yellow petal gently. "The lilies."

"Uh huh."

The girl looked at her guardian as the latter wracked her brain over how much they could save if this was cut and that was included.

And Marlene just smiled. Maybe tomorrow, she could go find some daisies to add to the small bouquet.

.

_End._


	28. Chip Off The Old Block

**Title: **Chip Off The Old Block  
**Words: **512  
**Summary: **It seems to run in the family.**  
A/N: **I kinda played off the look on the boy's face when Yuffie first made her appearance. (snicker) Poking at the implied issue was also pretty fun. (starts running from angry mob)

As for Cloud and Tifa's argument two chapters back, I'm not too sure about exactly what they were arguing about either. Nevertheless, it all worked out and both are quite reluctant to bring it up again. (glances at the two of them) I guess they're shy about it that way. (sweatdrops)

* * *

Tifa was torn between amusement and empathy. She snuck a glance at Cloud. He returned her glance without moving his head. Behind his glass of Corel's alcohol, the tiniest edge of his lips could be seen tugged upwards: he was clearly amused. She nudged him slightly for that and moved her focus back to the front.

Vincent, as expected, just sat placidly in his chair. Cid and Barett were sniggering quietly behind their own alcohol. Nanaki had had a coughing fit and had taken refuge under the table. The only visible part of him was his tail and his muzzle as he watched in thinly disguised amusement.

Cait Sith had a camera between his paws and wore a toothy grin. The flash went off for the third time in a row.

Tifa looked at Marlene who sat beside her. The girl looked uncharacteristically grumpy.

"Marlene… you alright?"

The girl gave a small "Hummph" of disgruntlement.

The bar manager bit her lower lip so she wouldn't grin.

And Yuffie stood in bewilderment as Denzel held out a whole bouquet of yellow flowers out to her, red faced and head bowed.

It was obvious, by the look on the boy's face, what this meant to him.

"G, guys…? What's going on?"

"An expression of affection from the boy to you, Yuffie," was the dry explanation from Vincent.

"I KNOW what this is!" snapped the ninja. "Just… just…!"

"Whatsa matter, Yuffie? Could handle monsters but ya can't handle a kid givin' ya flowers?"

"Cid, you're NOT helping!"

"Was I supposed ta?"

Yuffie's glare could have melted titanium. It disappeared when she looked back at Denzel. "Uh, D, Denzel, this is really… sweet of you. Thanks…"

Once she took the tiny bouquet, Denzel split into a wide beam and finally looked up, although he was still sporting a bright crimson colour on his face.

"Uh, don't you have any for Marlene or Tifa?" The ninja inquired desperately.

The boy looked like he was on the verge of spontaneously combusting. "…I… I kinda… picked those… specially."

"_Hmmph."_

Everyone watched as Marlene hopped off the counter, stormed out of the bar and stalked up the stairs.

Denzel looked uncomfortable. Of all people, he especially knew what it meant when Marlene "hmmphed". "M, Marlene…!"

"HMMPH!" resounded from the top of the stairs.

Barett gave the boy a sort of half glare. "Better go after her, boy. Before I come after _you_."

Gulping, he saluted and with an apologetic look in Yuffie's direction, sped upstairs after Marlene to try and babble an explanation.

Once both kids had disappeared up the stairs, there was a two second pause before Cait Sith, Cid and Barett burst out laughing uproariously. Red XIII coughed and got out from under the table.

"Now look what you've done," said Vincent dryly.

"I didn't do NOTHING! If anything, blame HIM!"

Cloud found himself being pointed at very accusatorily by Yuffie's index finger.

His eyes widened. "What did I do?"

Everyone gave him a long looks, eyeing Tifa who smiled helplessly.

Cait Sith sighed. "Like father, like son."

.

_End._


	29. Promise to Tell

**Title: **Promise to Tell**  
Words:** 385**  
Summary: **Cloud promises Tifa one more thing.  
**A/N: **Glad to see everyone liked the last one. Hee! For this one...a stab like the one Cloud suffered, not to mention the bullet wound, will probably remain for all his days. So, I wanted to write about that somehow. The result was this.

* * *

Cloud sat in his room, sitting on his bed after getting into pajama pants. His nightshirt lay over his chair back, ready to be put on in a minute. He just had to get his hair dry first after his warm shower.

The terrycloth towel brushed against his shoulder and it twitched at the meeting.

He slowly placed the towel on the bed beside him, one hand gingerly touching the scar that Masamune had left in its wake.

It had healed soon enough after that battle along with the other aches and wounds he had garnered in his fights. But perhaps it was because Sephiroth had been the one to inflict the wound, did this particular scar matter. More so than the near fatal wound he had gotten from Yazoo's last shot. Both scars would be there for the rest of his life. It was only thanks to his clothing that few others saw them.

To him, the sword scar was a reminder of a battle he had won not only with his own strength, but with strength given from others he was able to call family. It reminded him of his answer to his opponent: that everything was important to him.

Even longer than his fingers, it also evoked memories of the past that felt so ancient. Memories that he would always possess a tinge of sadness for… recollections that would never go away. Aerith's death, Zack's death… his past doubts of who he truly was.

He jolted slightly when he realized someone else was brushing their fingers over his scar.

Cloud looked up.

And saw the way Tifa's eyes softened as she took her hand away. She had knelt by the bed, having noticed his strange reaction to the scar when she passed by his open door.

She met his eyes, concern in hers.

"…does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "…no. It… just makes me remember… but it doesn't hurt any more."

There was a short lull of silence filled with a kind of peace that washed over the both of them.

Then Tifa spoke, very softly.

"…just in case it hurts… tell me. I'll try to help… any way I can."

She smiled slightly at him.

"Promise?"

He blinked in surprise. And a small smile took over his lips.

"I promise."

.

_End._


	30. Seventh Heaven

**Title: **Seventh Heaven  
**Words:** 1282 (in honour of this being the 30th chapter, y'see)  
**Summary: **It's a good name for a children's home.**  
A/N: **Because it would just seem really in-character for them to do something for the other orphans too.

And thank you to all of you loyal reviewers! It's an honour to know that you guys are willing to keep checking back for more. Here's to hoping I don't disappoint! (bows) Arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

Tifa looks on in bewilderment as the group of thirteen drowned rats standing in front of her drip rainwater on Seventh Heaven's floor.

Well, they almost look like drowned rats anyway at the rate they're soaked. Beside her, Cloud musses up his hair, trying to figure out how to sort this large bunch out.

The oldest of them is twelve, the youngest about five. And all of them are orphans running about in the streets of Edge and Midgar before the large storm broke out, casting hail and rain together to the ground.

Denzel looks at his guardians pleadingly. Marlene is beside him, joining in.

"It's just for tonight, promise. It gets really cold in the alleys when it rains and I thought, y'know, they could just spend the night here…"

"…Denzel, where are they going to sleep?"

"…the bar?"

Tifa raises an eyebrow. "You want them to sleep on the floor and in the chairs?"

"It's better than cobblestones and rain," pipes up one of the brighter young ones. The girl, although she sounds around six, could have passed off as a three year old by the looks of her scrawny self. She's hanging onto the hand of her older brother, solemnly looking up at them with wondering eyes.

The bar manager takes in a deep breath.

The kids interpret that as a bad sign as they look at each other miserably. The older ones, while used to these kinds of reactions, try to convince Tifa to let them stay.

"Just so you know, that hail _hurts_," points out an eleven-year-old boy, dressed in worn, threadbare clothes of gray and brown.

"And it's really cold," adds his friend, another girl of eleven years. Cloud remembers her as the one from the church who has a Moogle plush toy. It still hangs from her hand, thoroughly drenched.

Tifa exchange looks with Cloud. One corner of his lips has tugged upwards.

Shaking her head, she places her hands on her hips and addresses the kids.

"Alright, listen up. First, are there any more of you out there in that rain?"

There's a general mumbling and murmuring before they shake their heads. No.

"Okay. So here's how it's going to go. Girls, follow Marlene. Boys, stick with Cloud and Denzel. We haven't got a lot of towels so we're going to have to share. The younger ones get first priority for a change of clothes. When you're done, come downstairs again. I'll have hot chocolate waiting. Remember: supplies are limited so we're sharing. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tifa represses an annoyed retort. "Tifa will do."

Cloud, trying not to laugh, assumes command. "You heard her. Boys, follow me."

The ex-would-be soldier leads the boys upstairs. Marlene looks up at Tifa as the girls are left.

"Am I in charge now?"

Tifa nods. "I'll be up in a bit. Just do the best you can."

Marlene sucks in a breath before turning to the others. Lifting a fist, she grins. "Let's go!"

The girls make no protest, following her upstairs and chattering quietly amongst themselves.

While there is much commotion going on upstairs in Cloud's room as well as the room Marlene shares with Denzel, Tifa mops up the rainwater from the floor and the stairs, boils water and makes as much hot chocolate as is available. When hot chocolate runs out, she goes with hot milk. And when _that_ runs out, she makes tea, adding more sugar than usual.

After settling that, she hurries upstairs to help Marlene. By this time, the two towels that are Marlene and Tifa's are damp and heavy. The bar manager runs down again to get some smaller clean cloths, usually meant for wiping the bar counter. But hey, they're absorbent, dry and washed. It's better than nothing. The younger girls get Marlene's extra dresses. Tifa turns to her own wardrobe, taking out what can fit and lending it to the other older ones.

Finally, they head downstairs, somewhat ahead of the boys. As it turns out, when the guys eventually troop down, Tifa has to suppress a good deal of laughter. Denzel has been plenty generous with his clothes and as things would turn out, Cloud's own closet has been raided as well. She recognizes a few shirts that belong to him. Half the kids are swimming in clothes a bit too big for them.

Milk goes to the youngest and the hot chocolate to the middle ones. Tea is handed to the elder kids and there are calls for more sugar. The kids all sit on the floor, in a ring, welcoming Denzel and Marlene. They are cheery after getting dry and warm, joking and laughing. A girl remarks that Cloud's clothes make the boys who wear them look handsome. Another asks Marlene if she can help braid her hair too. Denzel is asked if he knows sword moves like Cloud.

Strange how warm the atmosphere is compared to the conditions just outside, thinks Cloud.

Tifa turns to him as the children continue talking together. "Can you help me bring the mattresses down?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You're not planning on sleeping?"

"The way I figure, more than one of the younger kids are small enough to squeeze onto a mattress. I can always sleep behind the counter and you… um… you don't mind, do you?"

Cloud shakes his head. "No. I'll go get them."

"But not Denzel's and Marlene's."

He gives her a knowing look. "They're not going to like it."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

She shakes her head. "Let's just bring mine and yours down first."

True enough, Denzel and Marlene raise strong protests when they are informed of this. Both insist their own mattresses be brought downstairs as well so not everyone has to sleep on the floor. With a resigned sigh, Tifa makes new sleeping arrangements.

By ten, and with the storm still going strong outside, they lead the kids upstairs once more. Denzel and Marlene's beds hold two younger kids each. Since the kids aren't too keen on separating if they can help it, Cloud drags his and Tifa's mattresses inside. Lined up side by side on the floor, four more street urchins snuggle in under blankets also taken from the two adults' rooms. This leaves five more kids – all of whom sleep on the booth seats downstairs. Denzel and Marlene share the backroom couch. Somehow, they've managed to scrounge up enough blankets.

Tifa kisses them all goodnight while Cloud wishes each one peaceful dreams. Assured that everyone is as comfortable as possible, and as warm as possible, they go downstairs to get some shuteye themselves.

Tifa settles into a bar counter chair wearily, using her arms as a pillow as she lays them on the counter. Cloud sits beside her, doing the same. They'll wake up with aches tomorrow probably but they're too exhausted to care.

In the dark, they murmur to each other, minding the kids sleeping on the booths behind them.

"_Ne, Cloud?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I think we're going to do this every time it pours." _Her brown eyes, tired as they are, crinkle in a hidden smile. "_You mind?"_

Cloud himself also smiles slightly, his expression partially hidden by his arms. "_No… Seventh Heaven sounds like a good name for a children's home." _

"…_we'd need a lot more hot chocolate though," _is Tifa's comment as sleep forces her eyelids down.

"_And towels," _he adds.

"_And blankets…" _

"_And more sleeping space." _

"_Mm…" _

Her breathing is soon even and slow.

Cloud watches her, hearing her breathe. He gingerly brushes away some strands of her dark hair from her eyes before surrendering to his dreams of children and family.

.

_End._


	31. An Apple A Day

**Title: **An Apple A Day  
**Words:** 487 **  
Summary: **Childhood memories can impact a person in a lot of ways. **  
A/N: **It's midnight, I'm having exams and my brain isn't exactly in the best of conditions to come up with coherent stories. So please do forgive the OOC-ness. And the illogic.  
**A/NII:** Just so you know, the above was written in 2005. Yet it's _still_ illogical and my brain _still_ isn't in the best of conditions. The only difference is that I don't have exams. Whee!

* * *

"Worms. Squirmy ones. Ones that leave slime all over the place and eat dirt and look squishy and-"

Tifa looked up in annoyance and disgust. "Knock it off."

"…"

"Thank you."

"…and sometimes, they're really big and fat and all wriggly-"

"Denzel, you're making me lose my appetite over here!" Tifa had nausea painted all over her face, and she'd even turned a little green. "Besides that's _not_ polite dinner conversation."

"Aww, but Marlene's not feeling sick yet!"

"Well, _I_ am. Quit it. You," Tifa raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Why do you encourage him like that?"

Marlene looked up at her with innocent, wide eyes. "Because he can't ever gross me out?"

From his end of the table, Cloud hid a grin. Tough as she was, Tifa Lockheart had never been able to stomach any mentions of slimy, wriggly, what-have-you around food. How he knew this dated back to their childhood days when they had been around eight. It'd been a village wide party, he remembered and some bright young fellow had decided to give an apple to Tifa to please her. She'd taken one bite when she happened to look down at the apple again.

A fat dark pink worm stared back at her, most likely in shock that half its home had been suddenly ripped off.

That was the day all of Nibelheim discovered that Tifa not only had an aptitude for fighting, she also had an aptitude for opera at the volume she'd shrieked her little heart out. It hadn't seemed funny back then but now that he looked back on it…

"Cloud, what's so funny?"

He looked up to meet Tifa's questioning eyes. She'd spotted his amused expression even if his head was bent over his bowl. It obviously took a lot more than just ramen to produce such a reaction from this man. She wondered what had been so effective in making his lips twitch upwards into a controlled smile.

Cloud on the other hand, bit back a smirk. Dare he…?

Heck, why not. A person only lived once.

"Tifa."

She raised an eyebrow further. "What?"

He couldn't help the tiny grin that slipped out. "Do we have any apples around?"

It took three seconds for this to register in her brain before something clicked.

"**_CLOUD…"_**

Denzel and Marlene stared in amazement as Cloud suddenly pushed his chair back and announced he had a sudden job he'd forgotten about and needed to take care of right away.

They continued to stare as Tifa ran after the blonde delivery man as he made his swift exit, yelling about payback, revenge and how DARE he have the nerve to remind her of that disgusting incident when HE was the one who caused it in the first place! Get back here, coward!

The children exchanged looks from where they sat. And shrugged.

"Then there aren't only worms, there're also those really gigantic RATS…"

.

_End._


	32. Official Term

**Title: **Official Term**  
Words:** 672**  
Summary: **Tifa's role has changed.**  
A/N: **This time, its one a.m. Don't ask me why when I write such corny things at one a.m.  
**A/NII:** ...uh... yes. One a.m.

* * *

"Ah, so you're Denzel's…?"

"Guardian. Primary caretaker if you want the official term," was the light reply.

Denzel didn't raise his head. But he did glance up through his mop of hair at the woman sitting beside him.

Tifa didn't notice as she listened carefully to Denzel's teacher on his progress at the little school. She didn't know of Denzel's thoughts that shifted from confusion to more confusion as she talked with _sensei_ about his assignments and his ability to participate well in class activities.

About fifteen minutes later, she and Denzel waited for Barett to finish meeting with the same teacher since there were only three classes. He'd come to Edge especially for parent-teacher conference day to "catch up with his little girl and what she's been doing". Marlene had been grinning from ear to ear the entire day.

As Tifa leaned against the wall, she noted that Denzel was unusually quiet. And she suspected she knew why.

"…he would have come, if he could."

Denzel didn't look up. "You mean Cloud?"

"Mm hmm." She smiled a little. "He didn't promise anything… but he promised to try and make it. And you know Cloud sticks to his word. He probably got waylaid by another monster."

He nodded a little distractedly. "I know."

"…okay then."

There was more silence sans the rumble of Barett's deep voice and the even tone of the teacher inside the classroom. Occasionally, Marlene's higher voice cheerily interjected here and there.

Tifa decided to bite the bullet. "…Denzel?"

"Hmm?"

"…what are you thinking of? You're so quiet today."

"…" Tifa looked downwards just in time to see him fidget uneasily. Blinking, she squatted, looking him in the eye. "You can tell me what's bugging you. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

Denzel continued to stare at his shoes for a bit before looking up.

"Why didn't you tell _sensei_ you were my mom?"

Tifa's brown eyes grew wide. "…eh?"

He looked away, seeming to have picked up Cloud's mannerism of putting words together slowly and thoughtfully. "Uncle Barett said to take care of my mom last time. And he was talking about you. So…"

Green eyes looked up at her in confusion.

"I thought you'd be my mom from then on."

Tifa could only stare in that quiet corridor of the small building, at the little boy Cloud had brought into her life not too long ago. They hadn't always been so close, Cloud always being Denzel's Number One Hero. But she'd respected that. After all, what little boy wouldn't want to be like the blonde ex-would-be soldier with both physical and inner strength, shiny swords and a really cool bike with an equally cool job of traveling all over the planet? So, she'd always tried to give him allowances yet make sure he knew he could come to her for help as well.

She'd never thought they'd come so far as for him to think of her as Mom.

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna- _

_Ah, heck with it._

Denzel nearly fell over at the way Tifa suddenly pulled him into a fierce bear hug.

"Uh, Tifa-" Being squashed wasn't exactly a dignified way to go and he hoped Tifa knew that. Not to mention some of his friends could come out and see them.

Luckily, she pulled away a second later and wiping away a loose tear or two, smiled widely at him.

"If I'm your mom… you'll have to call me kaasan."

Denzel made a slight face. "Kaasan… doesn't sound right."

"Get used to it. Sons don't call their mothers by their first names."

"But kaasan makes you sound old."

The fist fighter let out a laugh. "You DO know which strings to pull, don't you? Fine, you can call me Tifa. But only outside. At home…"

"Kaasan," finished Denzel with a grin, slipping his hand into hers.

Tifa gripped his hand in a firm clasp, her own grin making her glow. "That's my boy."

.

_End._


	33. Long Distance

**Title: **Long Distance  
**Words:** 380**  
Summary: **Cloud's job sometimes takes him far from home.**  
A/N: **I hold Ronan Keating and Lulu's "We've Got Tonight" responsible for this one.

* * *

"Just one night then?"

There was a nod. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Ah, I see. Not planning to stay and see the sights of fair Costa del Sol?"

"Not really. I'm here on business."

"Gotcha. This is really the sorta place you come with your kids. You got family?"

"…yes. I do."

"Well, bring em' along next time. I guarantee you a good time. Have a good night!"

"Thank you."

Cloud took the keys handed to him and made his way to his room. A particular trip had taken him all the way to Costa del Sol on the western continent. It may have been long, and the boat ride rather rocky, but the pay had been more than worth it. It would definitely help in the upkeep of the bar and the general payments. Plus that little extra project they were aiming to make a reality…

He dumped his bag onto the floor as he pushed open the wooden door and flopped onto the bed. It was about eleven now… they were probably all asleep. He ought to be getting some rest too actually. It was a long way back to Edge tomorrow and he needed to catch a ride on any boat or ship heading for the eastern continent.

"…" He rolled off the bed and crossed the room to where his bag sat.

Rustle.

Click.

"... hello? Am I disturbing you? …no. Just thought I'd call and… say goodnight. …yeah. I should be back tomorrow evening. …uh huh. I will. Get some rest too... and tell Marlene and Denzel I called? ...thanks. Goodnight, Tifa."

At the sound of the dial tone, he flipped the phone closed and replacing it back in his bag, snapped off the light. Then only did he make his way back to the bed for some shuteye.

Calling just before he fell asleep every night he was away from Edge to silently wish her sweet dreams and openly say goodnight, Cloud supposed with a small yawn, was the next best thing to actually saying it in person. Not to mention he usually slept better after even such a short conversation.

Making a mental note not to take too much of these long distance jobs, Cloud shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

.

_End._


	34. Babysitter

**Title: **Babysitter **  
Words:** 385**  
Summary: **Wouldn't you want him to baby-sit you too?**  
A/N: **I imagine he's good with kids in his own way.

* * *

"I can see my reflection in his arm! I told you he polishes it!"

He blinks. "…polish?"

Marlene nods vigorously. "Me and Denzel had a bet. I didn't think you polished your mechanical arm."

"But I figured it'd be like Tifa covering her face with that muck she has every month," puts in Denzel, grinning.

"It's called moisturizer!" protests Marlene on behalf of Tifa.

Denzel snickers. "It's green coloured mud and you know it."

While yet another argument begins between the two children, Vincent reaches over for a mug of Corel alcohol and sips it. He mulls over how he came to be here in Seventh Heaven, sitting at one of the tables with Denzel and Marlene while they do homework and argue over the shininess of Vincent's arm and what the stuff Tifa slathered on her face really was, while they complete assignments.

As it is, Cloud is stuck somewhere in Costa Del Sol because of weather conditions while Tifa has gone to Wutai to help Yuffie out. Apparently an arranged marriage has materialized and the princess wants her old girl friend to come and help convince her father that it is not the best of options to force her into holy matrimony with someone she doesn't even know. Red XIII has gone over to help since he is technically, the more diplomatic one. And the one with more teeth.

Obviously, _someone_ has to stay behind and watch the kids. And since Barret is still searching for oil fields, Cid and Reeve are both busy and Vincent just happened to be around at the right time…

"Vincent, you decide. Is moisturizer really made out of the muck they dig out from under thousand year old rocks?" demands Marlene.

Vincent looks over at Denzel whose eyes are dancing in mischievous pleasure at pulling the younger girl's leg and sighs softly.

"You are in trouble when they get back," he states plainly.

The dancing eyes slip and fall into a pleading look. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"Aw, c'mon, Vinnie!"

"Vincent."

"But Yuffie-neechan calls you Vinnie."

"Vinnie's a cute name," comments Marlene suddenly, forgetting all about moisturizers and where they come from.

Taking another gulp of his drink, Vincent thinks he ought to be paid by the hour if this babysitting thing keeps on cropping up.

.

_End._


	35. Sword Lessons

**Title:** Sword Lessons  
**Words:** 592  
**Summary:** Cloud teaches Tifa some swordplay.  
**A/N:** Imagine a guy teaching a girl to play golf. Same concept except Cloud wouldn't do it on purpose the first time.  
**A/NII:** I'm sorry for the delay, everyone. Unfortunately, my updates will be rather sporadic from now on due to certain personal reasons. Still, I hope you'll be patient with me and I'll follow up with chapters whenever I can. Also, if the chapters are not what they used to be, please do tell me how and where. I'd like to know what it is I may be doing wrong and work to correct it. (bows) Thanks so much for all your support!

* * *

Cloud blinked at the sudden sounds. Looking up from his maps and books, he frowned slightly, listening in the quiet.

There it was again, a sort of thud and a sort of scratchy sound of something being dragged along dirt and sand.

One blonde eyebrow rose. It was familiar, this sound and at this time of night, not supposed to be heard. He got up from his chair and exited his room. He paused to check in on the kids and was relieved to find both asleep, tucked underneath their respective blankets. If one of them had been the cause of the sounds, there would have been punishment in the form of "No dessert for a week" or "Wash up duty for two weeks". It wasn't something he enjoyed meting out and, very sheepishly admitted in the privacy of his mind, mostly left up to the other adult within the premises of Seventh Heaven since he was the coward that he was.

Give him Behemoths, Bahamut, even dare he say it, Sephiroth, and he would fight.

Tell him to punish either Marlene or Denzel and he quailed like a puppy that'd been kicked.

He descended the stairs and stepped out into the cool night air through the back door. Blue eyes roamed the surroundings for a moment in the darkness before he spotted who he was looking for.

"Ngghah!"

_Clang!_

_Scriiiitch…_

"Huua- woah!"

_Thud!_

_Scriiiitch…_

Cloud shook his head after several minutes of silent watching. He walked up quietly and without words, took her hands from behind.

"If you want to hold a sword this heavy, at least position your hands where they can actually _grasp_ it properly."

Tifa had been about to punch this strange fellow who had suddenly just grabbed her from behind. Luckily, he spoke quickly enough and she relaxed at hearing his voice. "How did you know I was out here?"

Cloud nodded at the shallow ruts the blade of his sword had caused in the ground. "I heard the dragging sounds. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn swordplay?"

The bar manager shook her head. "Not serious swordplay. I just want to know if I could handle one. Martial arts are all well and good but after watching everyone else… I kind of wondered if I could make a weapon work too."

"The way the sword kept falling out of your hand every time you tried to swing it, I doubt it." Cloud's little grin was interrupted by his grunt when Tifa elbowed him in the ribs. "Look. Put your right hand here, just below the hilt. Your left hand here…"

It wasn't until he guided her hand to swing the sword down that they both realized he had his arms around her from behind, like a very large hug.

Cloud coughed softly. "…maybe you should try it on your own now."

Tifa looked away, nodding. "…maybe."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…on my own means I don't need you to guide my arms, Cloud."

"…"

He reached a decision.

"I said maybe. I didn't say you needed to."

Tifa's cheeks grew warm at this. "…oh."

Cloud noticed she didn't protest. Neither did he.

It was a bit like inverted dancing, thought the bar manager an hour later after being taught some basic moves. With a very large sword, but that was beside the point.

The thought of Cloud's arms surrounding her just confirmed that it'd been worth dragging said weapon out into the back alley to see if she could be strong enough to lift it.

.

_End._


	36. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Words:** 900  
**Summary:** You don't outrun Cloud and you don't out-hide Tifa.  
**A/N:** I get the feeling Terran and Reno would get along like a house on fire – since both of them would be the more obvious candidates for committing arson, accidental or no.  
**A/N2: **I owe you guys big time for waiting so long. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Marlene and Denzel grinned in what they hoped was a very angelic fashion, up at her.

Tifa gave them a suitably unimpressed look.

They kept it up nonetheless.

This little grin-and-raised-eyebrow staring competition went on for a few minutes before Tifa broke the silence.

"Before I say anything else, I want to know HOW."

"…um…" went Denzel. The tone of Tifa's voice was bordering on dangerous.

Marlene offered a meek suggestion. "We didn't look where we were going?"

"Right. And conveniently stepped into a very large mud puddle, yes?"

Coated in the said slimy, cold and not very fragrant muck, Denzel deflated. "It started out that way. Then it sorta got… complicated."

"Complicated," repeated Tifa, crossing her arms.

"Complicated," assured Marlene with a nod.

"Define complicated."

"…the mud wouldn't let us go?"

A long drawn out sigh emerged. "And, just for the record, who could speak mud language and decided the mud wouldn't let you go?"

Denzel and Marlene exchanged looks. "Terran," they concluded in unison.

"_Again?"_

The two nods made her eyebrow rise further upwards.

The picture of a dirt encrusted boy with flat mousy, greasy hair emerged in Tifa's head. Terran – one of the urchins in the streets who lived on the principle that food in life was free if you made it so and a bath was a yearly affair. He was about eleven and had no parents or a home. Nevertheless, he made it clear he needed none of those and was independent.

Independent meaning he stole food to keep alive and would only come and stay at Seventh Heaven when he had no other option. Oftentimes, it was only for one night. By the time everyone had gotten up the next morning, he had left.

This was another one with ego issues.

Marlene saw the look on Tifa's face and gulped. "You, you won't do anything to him, will you?" He was a nice boy, even if he was turning out to be something of a rascal.

The gleam in the fist fighter's eyes promised nothing. "The two of you are going to go upstairs, scrub yourselves clean of every single drop of mud in warm water and then do wash duty after dinner for the next three days. _Unless_," she eyed her protesting wards. "You want to wash those clothes that you're wearing right now."

They gave it a second's consideration before racing upstairs (treading mud everywhere to Tifa's chagrin) to wash the muck off.

As for Tifa, she got a mop and began cleaning the floor of the bar. Good thing it was Sunday and there were no customers. And as for Terran…

She picked up the phone and dialled.

-ººº-

"Lemme go! C'mon! I didn't do nothing!"

Tifa wasn't surprised at the fact that Cloud could carry the scrawny eleven year old with one hand. She also wasn't too surprised that underneath all the scrabbling grime and dirt was a pair of gray eyes that peeked out from a large hat, two sizes too big for his head.

"Terran, is it?"

"Y'know me, Tifa! What'd I do! Get him to let go of me! I've got stuff to do and people to see!"

Ignoring the boy's thrashing, she took off his hat and wiped his face with a wet washcloth until some skin poked through.

"It's a start." She nodded at Cloud who had a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "You can take him upstairs. Denzel's waiting."

The boy changed from annoyed to suddenly being terrified. "What! What're you doing! Why upstairs? What's going on!"

Tifa bent back down again to look him in the eye, her brown eyes burning with determination.

"You want to know what's going on? Marlene and I are going to burn all your old, dirty clothes and make sure you take a bath at least once a day from now on. When Cloud and Denzel get done with you, you're going to have a hot dinner and you are going to get at least eight hours' _sleep_ in here, **without** running about in the back alleys and stealing leftover bread and stale cake from the restaurants. And tomorrow, you're going to go with Marlene and Denzel to _school_ and _learn _something other than how to steal and run fast enough without getting caught. Then you'll come back here and I'll tell you what else is going on. And you're going to repeat this _every single day_ for the next seven or eight years of your life."

Terran boggled at her in horror struck silence.

Crossing her arms triumphantly, she straightened again and walked off to sort out the bar. Cloud commenced climbing the stairs, still carrying Terran by the back of the collar with one hand.

"…Cloud, she's not _serious_, is she?"

Blue eyes met gray. "What do you think?"

"...I can run, y'know. I'm real good at running and hiding."

"Uh huh. How fast can you run?"

"I can go 50 miles an hour!"

Cloud smirked slightly. "Fenrir does 200."

The silence bounced off the walls.

"Besides," added the blonde man. "How long do you think you can hide from _Tifa_?"

"…I thought you people were NICE!" wailed Terran as Cloud pushed open the bathroom door. Denzel was just turning the tap off since the tub was already waiting with clean, warm water.

"Common misconception," said Cloud wryly.

Denzel snickered. "Welcome to the family, Terran!"

.

_End._


	37. Long Ago

**Title: **Long Ago  
**Words:** 308 **  
Summary: **Friends don't forget.  
**A/N: **Because we all need to remember occasionally that along with Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockheart and Aerith Gainsborough were **BEST FRIENDS**.  
**A/N2:** Since Chinese New Year's an occasion for reunion, I thought this somewhat appropriate. Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the church any time soon?"

"...I just went today, remember?"

"...oh, right."

"...why?"

"No, I was... I was just hoping I could go with you, if you were going."

"...we can go tomorrow."

"...It's fine. You have deliveries to make and your schedule's already all planned. Thanks for the offer anyway."

"Tifa.

It's alright."

"...thanks."

-ººº-

Cloud stood a little way from her silently as she knelt by the water's edge. They'd been there for about forty five minutes. Three quarters of an hour had been spent in silence sans the soft sounds of moving water.

Tifa missed her, he knew. Especially during times when Marlene seemed to turn in the right light and you could almost see familiar looking green eyes crinkling as she smiled at you.

He knew what it was like to miss a best friend. Goodness knew how often such pangs tugged at him as he drove along lonely highways and quiet roads.

It seemed like a long time before he moved his legs, taking quiet steps towards the kneeling fist fighter as she gazed into the clean water.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, keeping his tone of voice low.

She smiled slightly. "...about how I want my best friend to know that even if we're moving on, we aren't forgetting her. Not once."

Getting to her feet, she looked him in the eye. "And neither are we forgetting him."

Cloud quirked a corner of his lips as he nodded wordlessly. He knew whom she meant.

"Let's go."

"Mm."

They went through the church doors and were soon speeding back to Edge. Neither one heard the low chuckle of a man who was enjoying a joke and the amused comment of a young lady, saying,

_We knew that long ago, Tifa. We knew that long ago._

_.  
_

_End._


	38. Of Use Too

**Title:** Of Use Too  
**Words:** 827  
**Summary:** Cloud explains his reasons for overtime.  
**A/N:** Based on "Case of Tifa". And the episode of "An Apple A Day". (winks) A tad peculiar though, this one.

* * *

Quietly wiping some glasses dry, Tifa looks up at him as he sits by the counter, just as silently nursing a glass of juice. It's one of the rare times he has had no work to do at night and can return early. The children are asleep in bed already… or at least, that's what Tifa's pretending to think aside from Marlene's giggling she can hear floating down the stairs sometimes.

They're too excited to sleep properly since tomorrow, Cid's coming and he's promised to bring the three out on a trip on his new airship, _Shera_. A kind of initiation for Terran, so they can determine the boy isn't all hot air since Terran had professed to possess indomitable bravery. The latter said to "bring it on" when Cid issued his challenge the previous month. Barret insisted on tagging along to make sure nothing happens to his little angel. Who knew what could happen when her life was in the pilot's hands?

Cid just told him to remove the ten foot pole out of his butt and stuff it into his big mouth.

And with the airship, Yuffie's also hitching a ride just to see everyone. And perhaps indulge in the occasional spat of thievery. (Wutaian princess or no, materia is still materia) None of them are sure if Vincent or Red XIII will show up but if they do, no one's going to be surprised. Cait Sith's also coming since Marlene wants to see him and he's putty in the girl's hands.

This also means Strife Delivery Service and Seventh Heaven will have to take a day off since Yuffie's shuriken had made a swift appearance the minute either of them mentioned they had to work. Add that to Cid's logic – "What, the airship ain't good enough for the both o' ya ta take a day off ta visit wi' the rest of us who just happened ta save the world wit'cha?" – how could they say no?

They've been talking about how this day off would be a monetary liability… but an emotional asset. Nonetheless, it's an exchange both are willing to make.

"You know something?"

Cloud looks up without words.

She smiles sheepishly, laying the cloth aside. "When you started your own delivery service… and you started staying out late on jobs… I kind of thought that… you didn't like being here with us."

Cloud blinks at her, not quite understanding.

"I mean like… you weren't happy with us so… you stayed out late to avoid being with us."

There is more silence. Tifa starts to regret ever bringing up the subject. But she's had these doubts before and it seemed like a good time to address them, in the quietness of the closed bar and with the comfortable atmosphere between them.

It seemed like anyway.

She's about to say not to bother with her strange babbling when he speaks up softly.

"…I _did_ like being here. With you and Marlene, running the bar, doing errands…" He stares at the glass in between his hands, hesitant in tone.

"But… I guess I liked being independent too. Ever since… well, ever since going on that whole mission to save the Planet… and Sephiroth…" (both wince inwardly at the name) "…I wanted to feel like I was doing something for the rest of the people too. You ran the bar, Barret was settling his past..."

Blue eyes flick upwards to look at her, rather sheepishly as well.

"I wanted to be of use too. And I wanted to do more than just negotiate for fruits and vegetables."

Tifa smiles, a warm sensation filling her heart. That is just a very Cloud-like explanation… and as always, from his facial expression, he's worried she won't approve. She doesn't really know why though – it's not like she has any power to stop him from doing anything he wants.

Nevertheless, she nods. "I understand now. Thanks for telling me."

Cloud's lips stretch into his small trademark smile. "You're welcome."

Tifa's smile remains on her face as she rinses the cloth under running tap water. Then she grins at a thought and looks up at him again.

"At least now you know what a mangosteen looks like."

Cloud blinks in surprise at the sudden remark before looking embarrassed. "They never taught us the difference between tropical fruit in SOLDIER, you know."

Tifa winks. "I know. They didn't teach you how to identify a cucumber either apparently."

Cloud's memory of the embarrassing incident where he brought back a whole bagful of eggplants rather than cucumbers makes him flush slightly. But instead of retreating, he unexpectedly smirks.

"At least I know how to buy apples."

Tifa's grin turns into a surprised expression at this returned jab. Her brain registers it a second later and Cloud has to duck a swipe from her washcloth, chuckling gently at the same time.

He would really never let her live her fear of worm riddled apples down.

.

_End. _


	39. Long Words

**Title: **Long Words  
**Words:** 827  
**Summary: **The definition of adult can be applied in different ways.  
**A/N: **Rufus Shinra has high standards. Hence the standards applied even to the vocabulary six year olds must learn in a school he backs up. Or he could be just ultra sadistic.

* * *

There were times, thought Tifa ruefully as she wiped another table, she'd give anything **not** to be the adult around here.

Times like when Marlene had gotten stuck in a nearby storm drain and the fear of what could happen had nearly given her fits. Luckily everyone managed to get her out and the little girl had quickly been given a warm shower and a mug of hot chocolate. No one had had the heart to tell her off, especially her own father and adopted family.

There other moments too like when Denzel had been particularly sullen and had mouthed off at his teacher. Tifa had had to be called over. She'd had to make Denzel apologize and on the way home, prod him over his behaviour. Turned out one of the kids at the still growing school was making fun of how he didn't have a dad – which he _did_ obviously otherwise he wouldn't be here, but Denzel remembered that both Tifa and Cloud had already told him that he couldn't beat anyone up for no good reason. Beating a kid up for stupid words wasn't a good reason so he'd had to restrain himself hence the bad mood.

Their newest addition, Terran, had been like a miniature disaster area on two walking legs. He wasn't as used to living in Seventh Heaven as the other two and kept on breaking a glass or a plate every now and then. He also didn't really pay much attention to what he did and as a result, slipped in recently mopped parts of the floor or didn't really get the crockery clean. The tongue-in-cheek attitude that he had didn't help matters much either since it was starting to rub off on Denzel. And Denzel had been plenty cheeky on his own.

She honestly thought it was rather unfair that she had to handle all three on her own.

Well… not technically her own, prodded her conscience. Cloud had his hands full as well dealing with three of them when he came home. He took his cues from the looks on Tifa's face and half the time had to give them some talking to. Other times, he kept them occupied enough to let her get some rest. And it took some effort keeping three inquisitive kids occupied.

"Tifa?"

She looked downwards at Marlene's concerned face. The girl held a piece of paper in between her hands.

"You okay?"

"Mm. Don't worry. Just a little winded, is all." She smiled at her young charge. "Need some help with homework?"

"I need to match synonyms and I don't get some of the words."

Tifa nodded, taking the paper and reading through. It was one of those exercises where you literally matched words by drawing lines to connect two together. Her expression turned from impassive to incredulous.

"…what the- what kind of words are they teaching you guys these days?"

Marlene shrugged. "Sensei said we might as well learn some long ones while we're at it."

"…well, of course you should but…" Tifa stared again. "Words like 'meritorious'? 'Remunerative'? What's up with all this?"

"Meritorious means deserving a reward. You can guess coz' of the word merit in front."

Tifa and Marlene jumped at the sudden intrusion. Terran set a tray of dirty mugs and plates in the sink and grinned at them.

"I kinda stole a dictionary once last year." Tifa raised an eyebrow and he quickly added, "But I put it back after a day or so! Just wanted to see what 'urchin' meant."

"So… it'd match…" Marlene thought furiously. "Praiseworthy, wouldn't it?"

"Think so. I'd help ya out more but I'm on duty." He grinned hopefully at Tifa who raised an eyebrow. She _was_ busy in the bar… and Terran had indeed surprised her this time…

"If I let you off an hour early, do you _promise_ to help Marlene _and_ finish your own homework? And _not_ bug Denzel in the process until I have to go up there with plasters and iodine?"

"On my honour as an ex-street urchin. Which means a kid that spends a lot of time in the slum areas by the way."

Tifa glanced at his shoes. "No toes crossed, have you?"

Terran looked hurt. "Tifa!"

She shook her head. "Go on." She smiled at Marlene. "If he gives you any trouble, yell."

Giggling, Marlene followed her new big brother up the stairs to join Denzel.

She watched them go before going back to filling up glasses with alcohol and frying up some snacks for the customers.

Maybe she forgot sometimes that she and her friends weren't the only 'adults' around. These kids had seen just as much as they had… it wasn't fair to them either, that they had had to grow up too quickly.

Tifa smiled to herself as she brought an order of Corel alcohol to a table. It was _meritorious_ the way they kept teaching her new things each day.

.

_End._


	40. Casetta

**Title: **Casetta  
**Words: **987  
**Summary: **They're rascals… but they're their rascals now.  
**A/N: **Grammar is probably off for the summary but anyway. You _know_ they'd do this. You just know it. Also, "Casetta" means "little house" in Italian.  
**A/N2: **Thank you for your support, everyone until I'm able to reach chapter 40. I hope I'm not boring you with these little stories. (wibbles) In any case, thank you for reading and your encouragement, all of you. (bows)

* * *

"A time such as this calls for celebration! Liquor all around!"

"Uh, Yuffie…"

"Hmm?"

Tifa pointed.

The ninja blinked. "Oh, right. I forgot. They're all underage."

Cid and Barret got out from behind the bar, carrying trays of juice. The latter gave Yuffie a look. "I pity them Wutaian kids when you're around, Yuffie."

"For your information, you crusty old barnacle, kids happen to LOVE me!"

"That's where all the trouble starts," commented Vincent wryly from where he sat, eyeing Denzel who was trying to look as if he wasn't staring at Yuffie so Marlene wouldn't get mad again.

Yuffie glared at him. "You shut up."

Vincent didn't answer, distracted by three little girls' efforts to hide behind his cape, not wanting to be 'it' in a spontaneous game of Tag that had Cait Sith speeding after them. The other boys were being suitably impressed by Barret's machine gun arm.

Terran shuffled a pack of playing cards, sporting a toothy grin. "Hey Cid! Betcha I can beat you in five moves at poker!"

The pilot slammed a beer mug on the table as he took a seat. "Yer on, squirt! I ain't done payin' you back for last time!"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair…?" piped up Shera tentatively who'd been sitting beside Terran.

Terran snickered. "I know it is, but he won't let me give him any handicaps…"

Cid glared at the grinning Terran. "Ya better not try that bloody card shark trick again, squirt! Otherwise ya won't live ta go through puberty!"

"Did someone say card shark?"

Tifa looked up and grinned. "Glad to see you could make it, Reno. And Rude, Tseng, Elena." The latter and her exchanged winks.

Reno waved cheerily and sped off in the direction of the poker game which Shera decided to join (to Cid's chagrin since she wasn't the best at card games. He could read her expressions like an open book). All the kids alongside Marlene and Denzel had gathered around Terran now, cheering him on. Rude joined in gamely while Tseng went to speak with Vincent.

Elena sat at the counter, looking at the cheery, active atmosphere for a while before turning to Tifa. "_Shachou_ sends his congratulations. He'd have sent a check to help as well but…"

Tifa nodded. "The thought is appreciated. But we'd like to do this without being connected to the Shinra name. No offense."

"None taken." The blonde Turk smiled understandingly. "How do you plan on handling the new changes? You're still keeping the bar going and Cloud's delivery service…"

"…we knew it'd be difficult the minute we thought about it. "Tifa smiled helplessly. "But we didn't feel comfortable leaving it as it is either. They're very strong, these children. But without a proper home or family… even the strongest can break."

Elena nodded without words as Tifa watched the seven new kids intensely await Terran's next move.

She let out a breath. "They may be rascals but-"

Yuffie jumped in with a grin. "But they're _their_ rascals now!"

Elena chuckled. "Here. As a good luck present from all of us, even _shachou_. He said even if you won't accept gil from him, he'd chip in for the present."

Tifa took the box Elena pushed across the counter with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Elena…" Lifting the lid, the fist fighter paused for a moment before throwing her head back a little in laughter. Yuffie looked over and snickered.

"We figured you might need those more than any housewarming knick knacks or something," explained Elena, grinning. "Those 3-in-1 coffee mixes will last you and Cloud at least six months."

"…speaking of which, where is he?" asked Tseng who'd come over.

"He had a delivery to make," replied Tifa.

Elena gave her an incredulous look. "He what?"

She smiled wider, exchanging a smile with Yuffie. "We gave him the job. Red XIII's with him too. But he'll be back soon. Now… who wants some coffee?"

-ººº-

"We opened up the orphanage today."

There was a thoughtful pause.

"Okay so we just finished furnishing that extension we built. It's a bit cramped for the seven of the new orphans. Originally we thought we'd take in just five… but we couldn't really leave Aidan and his sister behind."

A gloved hand set down a bouquet of flowers Tifa had had him bring here. Red roses contrasted against the yellow of the growing lilies. Another voice, lower in tone, spoke up.

"Tifa had to stay behind to make sure nothing got too out of hand. Everyone sends their regards… and they said to tell you that they miss you."

The taller figure straightened, breathing in the air and smiling slightly.

"There're more kids out there… but we'll reach them eventually. When we do, we'll let the both of you know."

In his mind's eye, Cloud thought he could see two smiles. He glanced at Red XIII. "Think they heard?"

Red XIII smiled, flicking his tail slightly. "Loud and clear."

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to go. Red XIII matched his pace, making a note to hang on tighter to Fenrir just in case he fell off… again.

"You might want to invest in sidecars, Cloud."

"…I don't think they'd match."

"That may be. But considering you've now got ten children to take on excursions (and possibly more on the way), even sidecars might not be enough."

"…maybe we have to save up for a small van."

"_Small? _You have ten kits and you say small?"

Cloud thoughtfully put his goggles over his eyes as Red XIII hopped onto the back, digging his claws into the seat. He figured that with the swordsman's current dilemma, the tiny rips in the leather wouldn't be noticed.

"Fine. A full size van."

"It might even turn out to be a bus later on."

Fenrir's engine was gunned. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Right."

.

_End._


	41. Getting There

**Title: **Getting There  
**Words: **626  
**Summary:** Adjusting to change doesn't occur overnight.  
**A/N: **It'd make sense to be a bit discombobulated if you suddenly have ten kids living in one home, right?

* * *

When the orphans just moved into the Seventh Heaven, Tifa had expected it to be a bit awkward if not hard. After all, they had just gotten used to just three. Now they would have to adjust to having _ten_ in the relatively moderately sized place they had.

It wasn't a bit awkward – it _was _awkward.

It took Tifa a few mornings to figure out that if she wanted to make individual breakfasts the way all the kids wanted them (one wanted his eggs scrambled, the other wanted it sunny side up, another wanted it with bacon and one more didn't even _like_ eggs in the first place), it'd take at least two hours and a whole lot of washing up. Both of which were commodities they didn't have.

Hence the new rule: whatever Tifa made, the kids ate without complaint. Even if it was rather charred toast that time she had had a bad night and didn't sleep until two in the morning. (Cloud had quietly disposed of the "square charcoal briquettes" as Terran had whispered to the other nine, handed them all apples and ushered them quickly to school before Tifa had a chance to accidentally scald someone with hot coffee since she was so sleepy)

She did stock up on their favourite cereals and milk though. Those kids had a tendency for getting up late on the worst days – days when they had tests at school for example, or some sort of activity that required an earlier schedule than usual.

The first few days were awkward not only because of adjustment issues but also the fact that Cloud and Tifa didn't know the other seven new ones as well as they did Denzel, Marlene and Terran. Slowly, they had to expand their memory banks, remembering which child liked what, what frightened them, what they didn't like and so on. It was an entirely huge learning process and sometimes it took their toll on the two adults. It caused frustration when they couldn't recall and guilt when they didn't have the time to pay attention.

But, thought Tifa as she kissed them goodnight, the kids were very forgiving of them.

"Alright guys. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Tifa."

"Night…"

A yawn came as a reply, making her chuckle and she shut the door quietly.

"Don't close the door, Tifa," reminded Cloud, who'd just come home, from behind her. "Neoin's afraid of the dark, remember?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not anymore. She's trying to get over it so we've been slowly inching the door shut. Tonight's the one where she'll see if she can sleep in the dark."

Cloud's eyebrows rose in surprise before lowering again in an understanding expression as he nodded. "I see."

She smiled. "…I dare say we're getting the hang of this. Don't you think?"

Cloud had no chance to reply when the door creaked open slightly. Part of Neoin's face poked out from behind the door, apologetic and nervous.

"…sorry. I… I don't think… I can…"

Tifa blinked then smiled gently. "It's alright, Neoin. We'll try again tomorrow."

The girl nodded and bid them goodnight once more, returning to her bed. Leaving the door about half an inch open so some light could spill into the room from the outside, the two adults walked away.

Tifa grimaced a bit. "Okay, so maybe she's still a little afraid. But I know she wants to overcome her phobia."

Cloud went behind the counter to take his own dinner Tifa had kept warm for him. "She'll get there. And so will we. You'll see."

Tifa met his reassuring blue eyes and let out a breath. "Yeah… I know."

That settled, he smiled slightly and tucked into his late meal.

.

_End._


	42. Storytelling

**Title: **Storytelling  
**Words:** 855  
**Summary:** Introducing the kids of Seventh Heaven.  
**A/N:** Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene and other FF7/FF7AC characters © Square-Enix. The rest are mine. (looks at them) Which isn't cake at all since they're a right handful.

* * *

"…"

Cloud willed himself not to panic.

He was looking into a dark, empty room at half past two in the morning. More specifically, he was looking at three empty beds, all with sheets that had been pushed away to one side.

Three children, who were in _so much trouble_ _later_, had gotten out of bed at half past two in the morning.

Once again, Cloud willed himself not to worry himself sick. These were rational kids, if not entirely overly bright for their own good sometimes. They wouldn't run away from home. Especially not at this time of night and without proper clothes, rations or a mode of reasonable transport. He'd taught them too well for that.

Tifa had somewhat of a point, mused the blonde absently as he went down the stairs. He might be taking these survival lessons a bit too far.

Right now though, he hoped the other seven children within the premises hadn't gone on some sort of night jaunt as well.

He'd _kill_ them if they did.

…well, more like he'd turn all of the planet upside down to look for them, kick whoever might be causing them harm in places where the sun don't shine, drag them back to Seventh Heaven to make sure they were safe and _then_ kill them.

…Cloud decided he should stop listening to Yuffie or Tifa regarding how to handle kids or adults whenever they were in bad moods. He stopped in front of the children's large common room, door shut completely.

Two pairs of bunk beds, each pair pushed together at separate ends of the room, stood inside with three desks that could fit ten kids who wanted to do homework. One very large chest of drawers (a present from Cid and Shera) and one huge wardrobe (Cait Sith and Yuffie's joint gift) also sat within.

Suddenly, Denzel's voice came through. "Deacon, come on over. Terran's gonna tell us a story."

Deacon was a soft spoken boy of seven with round glasses and dark blonde hair. Before, in the alleys and before Rufus's school, he was taught the alphabet by older urchins using labels on discarded food packages and pamphlets. Now, he devoured any book he could get his hands on. "Better not be a scary story. Juliana's scared enough as it is."

Juliana was Aidan's sister and the youngest of the group at the age of five. She was also one of the three new 'sisters' Marlene had welcomed into Seventh Heaven.

Cloud wondered what was going on when he next heard Terran's voice.

"Okay, okay. Settle down and keep your volumes low. We don't wanna wake Cloud or Tifa up."

"Will you three get in trouble if they catch you here with us?" asked another boy, Tiko. He was nine and tanned with dark hair. His small size made for agility and wiriness – the perfect combination for a young thief. Luckily, his wily fingers were being put to better use now, like helping in fixing any leaks or holes in Seventh Heaven.

Marlene's soft voice came up. "Why? It's not like we can't be here."

"That's true. And if we explain Juliana had a nightmare, they'll understand," remarked Sarah, the girl who was very attached to her Moogle plush toy. She was the eldest of the girls at ten, and by far the most cryptic of them. She was quietly protective of her new siblings though. "But nonetheless, let's just try not wake them up."

"Julie? You ok?" came Aidan's gentle inquiry. The latter was a strong soul, also of nine years. He wouldn't leave without his sister when Cloud and Tifa offered to bring the children into Seventh Heaven. It was a move that proved to both adults that this was a pair worth making room for.

The muffled noises his younger sister made indicated someone was hugging her a bit too tightly. "Neoin, you might want to let her breathe…"

Neoin was a dark haired girl about Marlene's age with unevenly cut hair and an inclination to be a tad klutzy. "Sorry…!"

"Let's hear the story already, Terran," piped up an impatient tone belonging to Ilian, an eight year old, blonde haired boy who had a rather short attention span that didn't last more than five minutes. He made up for that though by being extremely fast in learning new things.

"Alright, alright. Everybody ready? Here we go then. A long, long time ago, when the Planet was first made…"

Cloud released a silent breath of relief. They were all there and accounted for. And if he knew them as well as he thought he did, Denzel, Marlene and Terran would fall asleep in the common room along with the rest of them. He went back up the stairs, deciding not to disturb their little midnight story telling session since they didn't have to go to school the next day.

He smiled a little to himself at the thought that probably neither he nor Tifa would have to attend to bad dreams anymore. At least, not if they were _too _bad until nine other siblings couldn't handle it.

.

_End._


	43. Meaning of Strength

**Title:** Meaning of Strength  
**Words:** 932  
**Summary:** When Cloud and Tifa argue, they're not the only ones who get riled up.  
**A/N:** I thought this would be... somewhat appropriate for the fifteenth day of the Chinese/Lunar New Year, Chap Goh Mei. This is the day when eligible young ladies throw tangerines into the sea for their future husbands to pick up. It's been called the Chinese Valentine's Day as well although there is another day called that - the festival of Qi Xi. In Japan, that would be known as Tanabata. If you like to find out more, Wikipedia's a good source of info.

In any case, this is also for the up and coming February 14. Happy Valentine's Day to all of you in advance!

* * *

"…Marlene."

The girl looked up at Denzel. "Yes?"

Denzel had stiffened, looking up at the room door and frowning. "…they're fighting again."

Terran saw the colour literally drain from Marlene's face. "What?"

The older boy was confused as both children rushed to the door and pressed their ears against the wood. Their faces were an almost comical mix of concern, slight fear and tension. It was a good thing the others were already asleep or there would have been a stampede of running footsteps to join the two so they could figure out what was going on.

"…okay, before you two suddenly explode out of stress, who's fighting and how did you suddenly do that whole sixth sense thing?"

"Cloud and Tifa are," began Denzel since Marlene was biting her lower lip. "And we can just tell."

"…Denzel, did you eat that bread Orion was trying to trade off? Because I know for a fact it's been sitting in his lunch bag for at least two weeks and if you did eat it, then I can obviously understand why what you're saying is total gar-"

"No, I didn't!" hissed the red headed boy. "We just know, okay? They don't fight often but when they do, it gets too quiet. Didn't you notice the water's stopped running? Not to mention I thought I heard someone slam the counter just now."

Terran's eyebrow rose. "They were fine at dinner earlier."

Marlene turned to look at him. "That's why we're so worried."

Terran was unconvinced. But Denzel and Marlene were generally rational, sensible kids. If they got worried, it was probably for a good reason…

Putting one ear to the door, he nudged Denzel with his elbow. "Move over."

-ººº-

"Don't you ever listen to reason?"

Cloud stubbornly looked away. "What you're saying…"

"Don't you dare say I'm being illogical…!" Tifa gritted her teeth. "Look. It doesn't make sense for you to work yourself to death when you're needed here. Regardless of your reasons, getting yourself sick is not an option. Not at this time!"

"I'm not sick."

"You aren't invincible, Cloud!"

Cloud's blue eyes bore into hers. "Tifa, why won't you trust my capabilities?"

"What…"

"Why can't you trust me when I say I'm alright?"

Tifa somehow got uprooted from her anger and tumbled into confusion. "But…"

"I know I'm not invincible. I know my strengths and my weaknesses. I know when I can break." He didn't glare, but looked sternly at her. "I thought you knew that."

"…how could I know when you don't seem to, yourself?" She set her mouth in a grim line. "You work your butt off for more than 12 hours, come home to only have a few hours of rest, then you're off again working. Even on days off, you're sorting things out, helping matters here, doing errands... I know you're an ex-would be-soldier and you've a lot more stamina than the average Joe. But you have to understand that even the kids notice whenever your face is paler than usual and you've gotten more scars from fighting."

"…and you?" Cloud leaned forward a little. "What do you say about yourself who works everyday, taking care of this bar and the children? You don't seem to know the meaning of rest either. And neither do you seem to know the meaning of tiredness."

Silence filled the air after Cloud's quiet voice trailed away.

Then Tifa sighed. "…maybe what both of us need is a babysitter of our own."

"…we already have ten."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "And it's still not enough."

"That is why you keep working… and I as well."

"…still doesn't mean I won't nag you if you look too tired, you know."

Cloud smiled slightly as well. "And it doesn't mean I won't argue back."

_"Oi!"_

They turned to look at Terran who'd had it up to here with his two new guardians. Denzel and Marlene were beside him, grimacing at his sudden intrusion.

"Are the both of you done scaring all of us to deathwith your arguing?"

Tifa smirked as Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Yes, wise guy. We're finished. Now go to bed unless you want to mop the bar floor for a week as punishment."

All three scrambled back inside the room, the younger two berating Terran for his lack of tact and subtlety.

Cloud and Tifa looked back at one another.

"So… what was the whole point of our great debate?" ventured Tifa.

Drawing in a long breath, Cloud leaned back in his chair. "If we are to continue taking in more orphans, we need to remember that we have to stay in proper health so we can look after them."

"Does that mean you won't overwork yourself anymore?"

"Will you stop working harder for the sake of the children?"

Tifa looked at him for a while and sighed. "We are two _very_ stubborn asses."

Which is why there's no point discussing this any more. I will take care of myself…"

"Right."

"And you-"

Tifa's heart skipped a beat. She didn't dare look up from her hands.

"…and you…"

"…and I…?"

She could hear the hesitation, could almost see the consideration going on in his head as he weighed the words he was going to say…

"…ought to get some rest. It's been a long evening."

Tifa felt a sense of disappointment joining the peculiar feeling of slight relief within her. She nodded as she got up from her chair, heading up to her room with a quiet goodnight.

Cloud remained behind, watching her leave and sighed slightly.

.

_End. _


	44. Notoriety

**Title:** Notoriety  
**Words: **415  
**Summary:** Fame wears different faces.  
**A/N:** Seriously, how _do_ you run a _bar_ with ten kids running about the place? And Happy V Day, everyone! (smiles)

* * *

Seventh Heaven was now renowned for being the only place in Edge that had waiters and waitresses below the height of five feet.

It was also infamous for being the only bar in Edge where you couldn't discuss any seedy business since an average of five pairs of ears would undoubtedly hear you. Five tiny pairs of ears that were usually connected with five very bright brains who could _multiply _two and two together to make four. And then repeat it to the proprietress of the bar who took it upon herself to severely remind her customers that such businesses was not allowed to be discussed in _her _respectable establishment.

Another thing that added to the bar's new reputation was the amount of tips people gave to the waiters and waitresses. That, and the hidden identities that emerged. Burly sailors with snakes, dragons and other such beasts inked on their backs and scars all over their faces actually _blushed_ when the kids who looked curiously at the tattoos of women on their arms very innocently asked if the ladies felt cold with so little clothes on.

Such notoriety, commented Tifa with a torn feeling between amusement and exasperation, couldn't be good for business. If she wasn't careful, the bar could actually turn family friendly.

Cloud quietly replied that it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

The return reasoning was yes, it wasn't a bad idea. At all. But that would turn away the bulk of their clientele which were usually people who didn't like seeing kids around.

And did Tifa like having the customers who didn't like kids around?

Well, of course she'd take the kids over them any day of the year. But from the point of view of a business, they were the majority. Profits would migrate to the South and not just for the winter too.

Then Cloud, trying very hard not to smile and earn himself a smack on the shoulder, lightly asked if her profit this month was better than the last. After all, the kids had been convincing the tiny but many families of Edge to have dinner at Seventh Heaven more often recently. That new development ought to cover her costs at least.

And Tifa mumbled something about finally being able to earn enough to pay for some much needed renovations and went back to cleaning the glasses.

Cloud said nothing, merely grinning inwardly and went back to plotting out his delivery routes for the next day.

.

_End._


	45. Needles and Paint

**Title:** Needles and Paint  
**Words:** 838  
**Summary:** In which there is also thread and a pretty big mess.  
**A/N:** This was totally pointless. Really. Look at the title and you already know it's gonna be pointlessly random.  
**A/NII:** I apologize so much for the long delay, everyone. I haven't in the best of conditions to update as much as I used to and my writing has to take a backseat for a while. I'm really sorry but rest assured, Familial Moments isn't going to end too soon. I'm going to try and make sure of that. Thank you so much for your patience. It's really appreciated.

Ah, and to answer a question: Neoin's name is pronounced "Nay-oh-in". (And no, it wasn't inspired by that other Neo, the one who took the red instead of the blue pill.)

* * *

"Arrrgh! You kids will be the death of me!"

"Aren't we already?" put in Sarah with a small grin. Tifa gave her a look.

Marlene looked at the fist fighter who instantly regretted her outburst. "Really…?"

"No, of course not," soothed Neoin with a small smile. "We just make her feel like killing us!"

"All's well then."

Marlene looked horrified making the elder girls laugh. Exasperated, Tifa was about to say something when the tiniest of them all crawled into her lap. Dark blue eyes looked up at her in pleading.

"…" Tifa groaned. "Julie, I didn't mean it. Honest, I didn't mean it."

The other girls looked at each other, exchanging grins. Even if Juliana didn't speak, she had the most expressive eyes anyone had ever seen. Pleading with an adult not to be angry with them was one of her fortes.

"I just wish you kids would stop growing so fast," said Tifa, gesturing to the patch in a shirt she was mending. Or at least trying to since sewing wasn't something she was very good at. "Or at least pace yourselves so you don't wear out your clothes so fast. At this rate, we might as well just give you sacks to wear."

"Why not? We'll be the talk of Edge!" commented Neoin with a grin as she finished off a stitch, for once not getting the needle point into one of her fingers. Already, her left hand had several plasters wrapped round all five fingers.

Sarah picked up a pair of trousers that had kneeholes the size of tennis balls. "Seventh Heaven – where everyone wears potato sacks for dresses-"

"And leaves for pants?" added Marlene hopefully.

"…can you imagine Terran running around wearing banana leaves!"

Tifa grew exasperated again when all three girls began laughing. Even Juliana was grinning. Were she in a better mood, she might have chuckled along but sewing always frustrated Tifa somewhat. Not to mention, the girls were in a funny state of mind, causing them to be cheekier and less inclined to sit quietly and help her mend clothes.

Looking out the window, she could see that her counterpart wasn't having much luck either with the six boys who were 'helping' him paint the outer walls of Seventh Heaven. It looked like Denzel and Deacon were trying to paint Terran instead. Tiko was attempting not to get hit by the flying blobs of white paint and failing. Ilian was trying to create a stained window instead of a white wall. Aidan was nowhere to be seen so presumably, he was the only one doing his job.

Tifa suddenly burst out into laughter.

The other girls looked at her in surprise. That was the first full blown laugh they'd heard from her that day. "Tifa?"

She pointed to where Cloud stood with a look of consternation on his face. White paint dripped from his blonde hair and splattered across his black outfit. His nose looked like it'd been swiped with paint as well and about a quarter of his face. All in all, he looked like a mime with severely wrong makeup.

The feminine peals of laughter that resounded from inside by the bar counter didn't help him much either.

He looked at Aidan who was quietly painting one section of the wall. The younger boy looked at him and grinned.

"You do look pretty ridiculous, Cloud."

"…" Cloud looked at the brush in his hand.

…oh heck.

"Aidan."

The boy turned around again and got a splattering of paint in the face.

With the protest of "Cloud!", Aidan struck back, trying to splash his guardian as well. Denzel, Deacon, Terran, Ilian and Tiko stood staring in shock for a while.

Then Terran grinned. Widely.

"**PAINT WAR!" **

-ººº-

"…you, you, you, you, you, you and YOU are one big collective mess. But I'm sure you already know that."

All six boys exchanged unremorseful smirks. Only Cloud seemed vaguely disturbed. Vaguely.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at all of them, the girls giggling quietly behind her. "From now on, all seven of you are doing the sewing. We'll handle the menial labour."

The protests were immediate, loud and cut off again.

"AND you wash your own clothes this round. I ain't doing nothing."

"…doesn't that mean you're doing something?" pointed out Ilian who had little idea of self preservation.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him.

-ººº-

"Nice going, Ilian," growled Tiko as he scoured his shirt.

"Yeah, two weeks of washing duty. Way to go," groused Aidan trying to get the white wall paint off his trousers.

Ilian looked up in vexation. "But she said she _ain't_ doing _nothing_! That's contradicting a negative which means an affirmative, don't it!"

"Just scrub, Ilian," suggested Terran who wrung out his hat. The white stains were still there.

Cloud sighed inwardly as he sat on the bathroom floor, watching the six boys wash vigorously. His clothes would have to wait until they were done.

These kids, thought the blonde man, would be the death of him.

.

_End._


	46. Alpha Beta Delta

**Title:** Alpha Beta Delta  
**Words:** 912  
**Summary: **Why Tifa can't get a date.  
**A/N:** It was a cute idea. Or so I thought.

* * *

"Could you explain this again?"

"You just said you got it two minutes ago!"

"_Please_…? I hate Math and besides Sarah, you're the only one who'll help me."

"Sarah's not busy."

"I'm teaching Tiko _why _multiplication is easier than just adding things together. You call that not busy?"

"But it's the _same_ thing!" came the younger boy's protest.

While Sarah sighed, Terran groaned, pushing his English aside to help Aidan with his long division. "Okay, look. It's simple. You've got a long number here to be divided by-"

BANG!

Everyone jolted, looking up at Ilian who'd burst in suddenly. He and Denzel were on waiting duty that day leaving everyone else free to complete homework.

"…Ilian?" piped up Marlene, taking one look at his panicked face and getting to her feet.

"Code ALPHA BETA DELTA. **NOW**."

There was a long moment of terrified silence before Deacon spoke up. "…that's impossible. You can't combine ALPHA and-"

"It can and it's happening RIGHT NOW! Denzel's out there by himself and if we don't do something soon-"

Terran immediately took charge, hissing out one command. "_SCRAMBLE!_"

-ººº-

Denzel took one look at what was going on by the bar counter and felt his heart quail.

There were only so many things one kid could mess up without getting into too much trouble. Spilling snacks, tripping on a shoelace, accidentally pouring juice onto someone… really, if the others didn't get their act together soon, he might actually have to break something.

And he didn't mean any part of his anatomy. He wasn't _that_ desperate.

Even if it looked to him as if that degree of desperation was coming up soon.

"So, I was thinking. If you're not too busy this Saturday night, maybe you and I could go have dinner or something."

"Uh, that… sounds nice, Xanzer, but I don't think I can. I mean, what with the bar and the kids-"

"Oh, c'mon. You need a break once in a while, right? I'm pretty sure your _friend_ won't mind looking after the kids for once-"

PIANG! CRASH!

"**TIFA!"**

Looking like she was going to have a heart attack, Tifa sped away from where she had been standing, being propositioned by a tall dark haired man with a too-white grin. The customers stared after her while the regulars had knowing smiles on their faces.

Denzel breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ilian's thumbs up sign from across the room. The rest would keep her busy long enough to discourage another strange man from trying to ask their surrogate mom out. _Again_.

They all knew Tifa had caught on fairly quickly to what they were doing. After all, Deacon and Juliana had broken several cups five times on the same day Cloud had had to go on a long haul delivery and Tifa manned the bar completely by herself from day till night. She wasn't _that_ clueless.

Why she hadn't said anything to them about it was pretty darned obvious. Which was why they kept on doing it.

Xanzer blinked in shock then looked at Denzel who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Could be a while. That sounded like Tiko and he usually gets into the _worst_ scrapes. Wouldn't be surprised if we had to take him to the hospital."

"_OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW!"_

Denzel restrained from smiling. "That's Neoin too. You'd be surprised how easily she bruises. Just the slightest nick and bam! Blood all over the floor. Lot of work. Real messy job, cleaning up."

"_The pain…! The agony! I'm gonna die!"_

"Terran. Probably clonked his head on the cupboard."

Xanzer (debatably) wasn't stupid. He narrowed his eyes. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? This is the fouth time I've tried to ask Tifa out today and _every single time,_ you lil' munchkins get hurt, fight without stopping or suddenly forget how to do something. Like turn on the water heater."

He smirked, crossing his arms. "It ain't working _this_ time, pal. No way. I'm _staying_ here till Tifa comes out again and there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it. I'm _on_ to your little schemes."

Denzel knew better than to retaliate since the timing was in his favour. The boy cocked his head suddenly. He looked at the clock and then at Xanzer with a large grin.

"I can't do anything of course. But…"

The door creaked open.

"_He_ can."

Cloud walked up to his charge, sword sheathed behind his back but still very obvious. He ruffled the younger boy's hair in silent affectionate greeting before looking up to see no one behind the bar counter. "Where's Tifa?"

"She's with the others," chirped Denzel helpfully. "They had a little mishap but Tifa's helping out there so it's under control. Probably best if you handled the bar for a while though."

The blonde delivery man's concern was obvious but he nodded. He walked to stand behind the bar counter, bidding several familiar faces hello on the way.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked Xanzer who was still standing near the counter.

Denzel looked back at the man who'd suddenly gone three shades paler. The boy grinned again, deciding to be charitable and help him out.

"Nope. He was just leaving."

"Th, that's right! Here, you can keep the change! Have a nice day!"

Holding the gil in his hand, Cloud looked on in puzzlement as Xanzer ran swiftly out the door. "…strange man."

Denzel's grin remained wide and satisfied. "Maybe he had a bad day."

.

_End._


	47. Good Reason

**Title: **Good Reason  
**Words:** 733  
**Summary: **Cloud has a good reason for being late.  
**A/N:** Once again, very random. And again, extremely delayed. (bows apologetically)

* * *

Cloud was late.

That wasn't unusual. That was _normal_ in fact.

What _was_ unusual was the fact that he was late on Deacon's birthday. And he had _promised_ he be there early to celebrate with them. Even Cait Sith was here for the occasion, bringing along regards and gifts from the others who couldn't make it.

It was now nine thirty. Cake had been cut and eaten, games had been played, faces had been messed up and presents had been opened, inspected, tested, impressed the kids suitably enough for cries of approval and carefully put back for another day.

And Cloud still wasn't back.

Tifa tried not to feel so satisfied at the thought of her slamming a shovel into Cloud's skull when he got back. While the kids played cards to entertain themselves, she attacked the crockery with detergent and a sponge, trying to channel her anger into the chore.

"You know, one would think you were imagining Cloud-san on that pot."

There was a loud whack as Tifa violently put it into the back cupboard. "I am not."

"He probably has a very good reason," soothed Cait Sith as he helped dry the cups.

"I'm sure he will. And we can't blame him. That's the whole idea." Tifa suppressed a growl as she began to put the plates away. "Sometimes I just wish I could strangle him, if only for that talent of his for getting out of being scolded."

"You know you don't mean that."

"Wanna bet? When he drives up to the front of the bar on Fenrir, marches in here and goes-"

"I'm back."

"Cloud!" went the kids.

Tifa looked down at the sink, not wanting to look at him and suddenly feel as if he'd never been late. Every time she looked at those blue eyes of his, she couldn't get as mad as she originally was. It was totally unfair.

When the exuberant greetings turned hushed and quiet though, she wondered what was going on and looked up again.

Her eyes widened.

"…it looks as if you have an unexpected guest, Tifa-san," commented Cait Sith before hopping off his stool.

Tifa walked over to where Cloud stood, holding a little girl by the hand. She was thin, with limp dark hair and a scar on her left cheek. It looked like a burn mark. There were other plasters and bandages across her arms and shins too.

"…" Kneeling, she smiled at the new arrival. "Hi. What's your name?"

Her voice wasn't as frail as she looked. It was wary, guarded but still a child's voice. "…Rien."

"Rien. I'm Tifa." She took Rien's small hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you."

The girl just nodded.

"Do you want some cake? We still have some left."

"Chocolate banana," put in the birthday boy, Deacon. He clutched a wrapped package Cloud had given him just now. "It's really good."

Rien looked at him, at the other girls and boys, at Cait Sith, Tifa and up at Cloud. She seemed to come to a decision.

"…yes please."

Neoin and Cait Sith ushered Rien over to the table while the boys cleared the cards away. Sarah went to get a piece of cake with Marlene's help.

Tifa stood up again. "…where did you find her?"

"2nd sector. She was about to get attacked by some monsters." He sighed, mussing up the back of his hair. "I took her to a clinic before I came back to get her wounds dressed. She'll be okay."

"…no family at all?"

"She says her parents died of a disease. Not Geostigma… but something else. It made them cough up blood."

Tifa winced. A lung disease… tuberculosis perhaps. "How long has she been on her own?"

"A few months. The scratches are proof of that." He looked at her. "She's a smart girl. She wouldn't agree to come with me back to Edge until she had the doctor's contact number. Just in case we mistreated her."

Tifa smiled slightly. "In that case, we'd better take good care of her."

"…I'm sorry I didn't call in advance."

She sighed loudly, looking at his blue eyes before shaking her head. As she expected, she couldn't bring herself to be angry anymore.

"At least you remembered Deacon's present."

Cloud smiled sheepishly while Rien ate her chocolate banana cake and smiled at Terran and Cait Sith's card tricks.

.

_End._


	48. Chronically Dense

**Title:** Chronically Dense  
**Words:** 858  
**Summary: **Sometimes you just don't get it no matter how hard you try.  
**A/N:** No, I'm not referring to a certain blonde delivery man. It's one of the kids.  
**A/NII: **I apologize for the semi-hiatus this fic has taken. I assure the readers once again that this fic will not be ending any time soon. It's just that this authoress's life hasn't left much time for writing. I do hope however that I can continue this ficlet collection better than I have been doing for the past two weeks. (winces) And thank you for all the concern and encouragement you've been giving me. It's highly appreciated. (smile)

* * *

"This has got to end somehow."

Everyone looked up at Marlene's sudden statement. It was lunchtime at the little school and the Seventh Heaven kids had gathered at their usual table to eat together.

"What has to, Marlene?" questioned Deacon.

Denzel, chewing on a mouthful of his sandwich, made some sort of garbled answer to which Aidan gave him a look. "Will you chew before you talk? Can't hear a word you're saying!"

The boy duly swallowed. "She probably means Cloud and Tifa."

"What about Cloud and Tifa?" asked Ilian in confusion, sipping on some juice.

"You know…" Marlene waved her hand around randomly. "Cloud and Tifa… you _know_."

There was a collective "Ohhh…"

With the exception of Ilian who looked at them as if they'd spoken a foreign language. "…no, I don't."

Everyone immediately whirled to stare at him in surprise.

Tiko was the first one to speak. "…seriously?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You're _that _dense?"

"You _really_ don't know?" prompted Neoin with wide eyes.

"…what are you guys talking about?" asked Rien, blinking.

"See? I'm not the only one who doesn't know!"

"That's because Rien just got here," said Marlene, glancing at the latter who had long ago picked up the habit of raising eyebrows when she was wary about something.

Aidan looked at where his little sister sat, also giving Ilian a "you're kidding me" face and back at Ilian, smirking amusedly. "_You,_ on the other hand, haven't got an excuse, mister."

Ilian was not one for being patient. "Look, will you just _tell_ me what's going on already?"

Marlene had crossed her arms, frowning lightly. "Nope. If you're this clueless, Ilian, then your punishment will be to find out for yourself."

Ilian's jaw hung open. "What! That's so unfair!"

"Is too. The rest of us knew without being told."

Terran snickered quietly at the goldfish face the boy was making. "It's really not that hard, Ilian. I noticed it in the first few days I got to know them."

"And Rien will get an education too," commented Sarah with a small grin in the girl's direction.

"Education in _what_?" replied the younger girl guardedly.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see…" answered Denzel with a grin of his own.

-ººº-

That afternoon after school, Ilian, Rien and Marlene were on waiting duty. The latter was to supervise the other two to see if they'd get it.

As customers came in and out, drinks were served, tabs were paid and generally everyday life continued, Ilian began to wonder if the rest were pulling his leg. What on earth was there so unusual about Tifa concerning Cloud and vice versa?

He glanced at Rien who was mutely stacking up plates. Even the girl who was considered the second Sarah of the group didn't seem to have figured anything out either.

"Marlene, are you sure you're all just not over paranoid over things you can't see?"

That question earned him a soft smack at the back of his head and an order to just wait and look properly when Cloud came back from work.

-ººº-

Half past nine at night arrived and still, Ilian _did not understand_ what the others were implying.

Cloud had come back, said hi to them and to Tifa, went upstairs to change, came back downstairs to help in the bar for a bit, had dinner with the kids in the backroom, went back _out_ to help again before closing time 30 minutes ago and now, sat by a table with his papers and maps, surrounded by those who weren't busy with homework.

…what wasn't he getting!

Marlene took one look at his frustrated expression and groaned. "You're really _THAT_ oblivious?"

He gave her a look that said a lot of things.

"Even Rien got it when Cloud came back!"

Incredulity was written across Ilian's face as he looked at Rien. The girl nodded solemnly. "It's pretty obvious if you know what to look for."

Ilian waved his arms in the air in exasperation. "That's it! I DON'T know what to look for! I don't know what the heck you're all going on about and I don't know why I listen to you- Terran! What're you doing! Leggo of my head!"

Terran sighed and merely turned Ilian's face to where Cloud was talking with Tifa. "Look.And by look, I mean **really **_look_."

In confusion, Ilian strained his eyes.

Right, that was Cloud. Okay.

That was Tifa. Check.

Tifa blushing at something Cloud had just said. Right.

Cloud smiling slightly and going back to his map. So?

Tifa turning away… and glancing… backwards at Cloud.

Cloud lifting his head a bit and… looking… at… Tifa…

Ilian felt a light bulb being switched on somewhere as he turned to stare at Terran, Marlene and Rien in wonder.

"…you mean-"

There were three assenting nods.

"And they-"

Another three more nods.

"…oh, **_NOW _**I get it."

"Took you long enough," commented Terran dryly.

"Tifa and Cloud don't talk much to each other!"

Rien was the only one left upright while Terran and Marlene fell off the couch. She gave the boy a _look._

"…you're chronically _dense_, Ilian."

.

_End._


	49. The Dress

**Title:** The Dress  
**Words:** 795  
**Summary: **Some hints are not so subtle.  
**A/N:** This… really doesn't make much sense. Although it does carry the same kind of spirit as the previous ones but anyway… it's not as good as the others in my opinion. No offense is meant to any alternative pairing shippers. (bows)

* * *

"Uwaah, that's so pretty!"

"Just like what a princess would wear…!"

"Wonder how much it costs?"

"Probably a million dollars!"

The boys exchanged derisive looks. "It's just a _dress_."

The girls collectively sniffed. "What do you boys know?" asked Sarah flatly before turning to admire the dress with the others.

Cloud silently looked it over.

It was a wedding dress, white and full skirted. It seemed to have many layers of petticoats, really complicated beading and other ruffles and pleats with a pair of puffy sleeves. A long gauzy veil made for the train as it hung on the mannequin in the store window. It looked… rather strange to him. But then again, he really never had any idea about women's clothing, and in particular, wedding gowns.

"Ne, ne, do you think Tifa would fit in that?"

Cloud nearly choked. Thankfully, he just swallowed jerkily as the girls continued on with their conversation while the boys stood around, bored and wishing they could move on.

Sarah smiled widely. "I think so."

Neoin sighed longingly. "It looks _so_ pretty. I bet Tifa would look pretty in it too."

Juliana and Marlene nodded vigorously in agreement. "She'd make a really pretty bride."

"But who would she marry? She's got to marry someone if she's a bride," commented Rien.

"Vincent?" piped up Neoin.

"Why Vincent?"

"…coz they've both got pretty long hair?"

"No, I don't think that's a proper reason to get married. Anyway, Tifa and Vincent are friends. You can't marry a friend. That'd be weird."

"What about Keven-sensei from school?"

Rien shook her head. "He's old. He told us he was twenty six, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"What about Rude? Or Reno?"

The girls made faces as soon as Marlene had mentioned the names. "Naahh…"

"There you all are! Sorry I'm late. It took some time but I _finally_ got Meray to lower the prices of those apples..." Tifa looked around and her eyes widened slightly. "What're you all doing in front of the bridal shop? I thought I was going to meet you at the sweet store or something."

"The girls're mooning over some dress in the window," remarked Tiko with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooh, what dress?"

"Not you too!" groaned Denzel to which Tifa chuckled.

"See that, Tifa? Don't you think you'd look pretty in that?" asked Marlene, running up to her guardian.

Tifa took one look at the dress and went bug eyed. She laughed weakly. "Uhhh… I don't think I'd be able to make that look as pretty as it does on the mannequin."

"I think you would," commented Rien quietly.

Neoin grinned. "We all do."

"We were just wondering who you'd marry if you were wearing it," said Sarah.

Tifa laughed good naturedly at the expectant look on Juliana's face. "I don't really know. Besides, whoever it is, it'll be a _long_ time from now. And we better head back before the boys start setting things on fire at the rate they're so antsy."

"Don't tempt us," replied Terran with a sigh of relief that they were finally getting a move on.

While the kids walked around them, chattering away, Tifa looked at Cloud. She peered closer in concern.

"Cloud? You alright? You look like you just saw Rufus on the street."

Cloud cleared his throat and tried to shake the longing to strangle Vincent off his back. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "…if you say so…"

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. It was when they almost reached Seventh Heaven that Tifa remembered something.

"Ah! I forgot I've to go to the kids' school tomorrow. Report collecting day." She rifled through her memories some more. "Have to meet a Mister Keven. He's their new teacher apparently."

"…" It took Cloud three seconds to come to a decision as he unlocked the door of the bar.

"I'll go with you tomorrow," he said as the kids went inside.

"Eh?" Tifa blinked. "But you have work-"

"It doesn't matter." He looked her straight in the eye, serious and unmoving. "I'll come with you."

Tifa blinked some more. "…well, if you insist, it's alright with me…"

Cloud nodded. "Good. I'll go put these away." Picking up the bags of groceries, he walked to the backroom without another word, leaving Tifa to wonder at his awfully strange behaviour.

-ººº-

_Meanwhile, in the children's room…_

Denzel watched incredulously as the girls pulled back from the slightly opened door and giggled amongst themselves. "I can't believe that actually worked."

Beside him, Aidan shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll pull off something soon."

His friend sighed. "I hope so. I hate losing to the girls over this kind of thing."

"Don't you hate losing to the girls at everything?"

"…yeah, well. That too."

.

_End._


	50. Go On

**Title:** Go On  
**Words:** 570  
**Summary:** He knows better than to give up.  
**A/N: **This was inspired by the game "Kingdom Hearts II". It could have been an AU chapter but I figure it works well this way too.

* * *

He had never meant for the conversation to turn out like this.

Honest. It had just meant to be a ride out into the countryside, a spontaneous, spur of the moment notion that had jumped both him and the adopted boy he was with now. They were the only ones around since he had had to give Fenrir some minor repairs and Denzel had offered to help. Everyone else was visiting with Barret who'd brought back gifts from his travels. So after Fenrir's bolts had been tightened, the metal polished and the oil replaced, Cloud decided it was time to test it and the younger boy had eagerly hopped on for the ride.

Right now, they had stopped on a short country lane just outside Edge because Denzel had asked him a question that required all of Cloud's skill and control so he wouldn't tip the bike over in shock.

He gave the boy a concerned look. "Why the sudden question, Denzel?"

The redheaded boy looked up at him, eyes painfully clear. "Because me and the others were talking the other day and… and we kinda found out how everyone got left behind. Y'know… how our parents passed away… so…"

He looked at his hands. "So suddenly we wondered… what if _we_ had been the ones who'd gone instead."

Cloud kept very quiet, aware that he was trembling slightly.

"…what would you do, Cloud?" Denzel looked up again. "…if… if all of us, we… you know. And you couldn't save us. What would you do?"

It was so difficult to answer him. There were a million things that ran through his mind, most of which involved fighting and mourning. But Cloud finally settled on the most truthful action he could think of.

"…I think I'd try very hard to go on living."

Denzel looked steadily at him. "…"

The blonde man looked seriously at his ward. "I can't imagine life without any one of you. I can't begin to think of how. But… if it's anything I've learned from my experiences… from _you_ and all of us who got left behind…"

He released the fist he hadn't realized he had clenched.

"It's that I can't continue to disappoint people I failed to save by just running away in death."

Denzel stayed in thoughtful silence for a while.

"…that's good."

The boy's smile was approving, gentle and a sign of admiration.

"Yeah, I think that's good."

A few moments of quiet contemplation passed by before Cloud spoke again, softly.

"…I'd miss all of you every minute though."

"I know. That's alright. I mean, it's nice to know we'd be missed… but it's also good to know you won't just give up." He grinned at his guardian. "Just like we didn't give up after our parents died. Coz' if we did?

We wouldn't have met you and Tifa."

Cloud had no words to put to the emotions that swept through him at that exact moment. So he merely smiled slightly and nodded his thanks.

After a while, he was struck with a thought and he looked at his charge again. "…you'd go on too, wouldn't you? If it was the other way around."

Denzel met his eyes head on with determination and nodded firmly.

"Because you'd do it, I'd go on living too."

The smile growing, Cloud held out a gloved hand. Denzel took it and both shook hands.

"It's a promise."

.

_End._


	51. Lesson One

**Title: **Lesson One  
**Words: **585  
**Summary: **Reno and Rude teach.  
**A/N: **I would think they're pretty unconventional teachers with unorthodox methods. To say the least. And while this is supposed to center mostly on Cloud, Tifa, the kids and Seventh Heaven… well, they're Turks. They're cool enough to work their way into this fic just like the rest of the cast so… yeah. (sweat drops)

* * *

"Ok, so if my buddy Rude over here hands me ten pistols from his collection of three hundred and twenty pistols and I pay him two hundred and fifty gil, how much is one pistol?"

"Uhh… twenty five gil?" was the tentative answer of a girl aged nine sitting near the front.

"Correct! Each pistol is twenty five gil! But that's way inaccurate since there's no friggin' way any pistol can be so cheap yo. You gotta watch yourselves. Any joker that's sellin' pistols at twenty five gil's got to be insane or tryin' to pull a fast one on ya. You guys see any of this nonsense happenin', ya give me a call yo…"

Tiko, Ilian, Rien and Aidan who were sitting nearby exchanged quiet looks as Reno-sensei elucidated on the importance of making sure one didn't get cheated when it came to purchasing guns. Rude-sensei who stood stoically nearby seemed a tad disturbed but hadn't said a word since the both of them came into class and Reno had announced that they would be their substitute teachers for the day.

They had a faint idea that the Shinra school was suffering from a lack of teachers. In which case, it would have been sufficiently desperate enough to hire these two to teach children below the age of twelve.

Not that Reno wasn't a pretty good teacher at Math. But…

Why he had spent a good twenty minutes lecturing them about strange things like taking apart and reloading several different kinds of weaponry was beyond Aidan's comprehension.

"Okay! That's the Math lesson done! You guys go out and have fun yo!"

The entire class, made up of eight and nine year olds, looked at each other and then at Reno.

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Go on! Get outta here! Go play!"

"It's… nine in the morning, Reno-sensei," said Tiko tentatively.

Reno looked bewilderedly at the boy. "…so?"

"Recess isn't for another hour," explained Rien patiently.

Immediately, there came an aghast expression on Reno's face. He whirled around to address his friend. "Rude! Did ya hear that? These kids don't know how to take advantage of opportunity any more!"

"…" An eyebrow rose above Rude's sunglasses. In Rude-speak, he was asking his red headed friend why the children was being given such an opportunity in the first place.

"Rude, Rude, Rude, you old stiff! Kids need fresh air and exercise! They need to go run about and play in the mud and climb trees and stuff!" He turned around again, serious and stern.

"Listen here, my young apprentices, if someone gives ya a head start, take it! Don't waste any time in tryin' to remember the rules and stuff. They're just _guidelines._ Life out there ain't gonna wait for ya to stick to the rulebooks yo. Ya gotta be flexible, adaptable, go with the flow! Got that?"

"Yes sensei!" chorused the class obediently.

"Good!" He nodded in satisfaction. "Now get out there and go play!"

He watched the kids scramble out of the class for an unexpected ninety minute recess before nodding at his partner with a pleased grin.

"…you just didn't want to teach any more, didn't you?" questioned the other Turk.

Reno grinned wider. "Hey, it's a win-win situation. I get an hour to think up more stuff to teach the kids (or find a way to get outta here without _shachou_ cutting off my paycheck again), they get an extra sixty minutes to have fun! It's logical math!"

Rude could only sigh.

.

_End._


	52. Brink of Exodus

**Title: **Brink of Exodus  
**Words:** 728  
**Summary:** Doing what is best doesn't mean doing what is easy.  
**A/N:** One of the reviewers brought up the subject of adoption, which I have to admit, I'd quite forgotten about. They _are_ running an orphanage indeed. And so, that led to this moment.

On a side note: To the one who reminded me of what Tifa and Cloud are supposed to be doing, thank you. You know who you are. (bows) Thank you again.

And Happy Easter to all of the readers and friends here. Just wanted to remind you guys that you're all loved tremendously by God Himself, proven by the meaning of this very day. :) God bless you all!

* * *

It was after ten and Seventh Heaven had been closed for more than an hour. You could hear a pin drop in the unusual silence.

At least, until the sound of glass breaking resounded followed by a curse that got cut off midway. Tifa looked around guiltily, hoping none of the kids had heard her.

They hadn't since none of them were even in the bar area. They were in their room, doing communal homework.

Her heart ached a little as she looked at the door at the far end of the room. Squatting to retrieve the larger pieces of the glass she'd dropped, she frowned, recalling what had happened earlier in the day.

.

"…_what you're saying is…"_

_The slightly older woman sitting in front of her nodded. She was of average height and weight, and had a face that was normally calm and collected. Now though, hope clearly shone in her eyes. Beside her stood her husband, a large set man with a dark, thick moustache and beard. When he spoke, his tone of voice was unintentionally gruff although the words were anything but._

"_We'd really like you to at least consider it."_

_Tifa bit back a dubious expression and a desire to say an unquestionable no. Instead, she forced a small smile on her face._

"_I will. I'll discuss it with Cloud when he comes back later tonight… and I'll let you know as soon as possible. Is that alright?"_

"_Of course. We'll wait for your answer." The couple nodded at her, both with smiles and they got to their feet, turning to exit the little backroom Tifa had led them to when they said they had wanted a private word with her. _

_After seeing them out, she took a moment to lean against the wall, her mind reeling. _

_The couple, Mr. and Mrs. Veiridian, had wanted to adopt two of the kids. To be more specific, they'd wanted to adopt Aidan and Juliana as their own children. _

.

Tifa pressed her lips together as she swept up the broken pieces and dumped them into the dustbin. She gripped the broom while her mind raced.

The Veiridians owned a store in the nearby Edge marketplace, selling meat. They had been childless for the twelve years they'd been married and unlikely to have any on their own. They'd toyed with the idea of adopting children for a while but the whole Meteor incident had put that to the back of their minds.

But now that times were peaceful, they decided it would be alright. And after meeting Aidan and Juliana one day when Tifa had sent them and Terran to go get some chicken meat, the Veiridians wondered if they could adopt both brother and sister.

Tifa knew it would be for the best if the duo was adopted. They would have a loving pair of parents and a good home. The Veiridians were good people and she knew they would definitely protect Aidan and his sister with everything they had.

It was just that…

_They're ours. _

She shook her head, putting the broom and dustpan aside.

She couldn't be so selfish like that. They needed to do what was best for Aidan and Juliana. And the circumstances the children were currently in were not the best of conditions whereas with the Veiridians, they would be more comfortable.

Yet Tifa felt that if they were taken away, a part of her would go with them.

Because she and Cloud had taken them in, not only into Seventh Heaven, but into their hearts. The very thought of letting them go, no matter how much better off they would be, was painful.

Not to mention, how would the others feel if two of their 'siblings' were adopted while they were not? And how would Aidan and Juliana feel, separated from the others?

Footsteps echoed down the stairs and she looked up to meet Cloud's serious, intent expression. She'd told him about the Veiridians' visit and he had listened quietly throughout the whole thing. After that, he'd only said one thing: that they ought to ask Aidan, Juliana and all the kids, what they thought before deciding.

Tifa took in a deep breath and nodded, ignoring her silent pleas of letting this fade into non-existence. It was so clear that that wasn't right and wasn't fair to everyone involved.

"Let's go."

_._

_To Be Continued._


	53. Being Family

**Title:** Being Family  
**Words:** 1010  
**Summary:** What do you do when you're family?  
**A/N:** Part two of the previous moment. This particular one wouldn't go under a thousand despite what I did and I decided, well, it's a special moment so…

* * *

"…the Veiridians want to adopt Aidan and Juliana?"

Tifa and Cloud nodded, glancing from kid to kid, awaiting their reactions. They watched the siblings in question particularly carefully.

There was thoughtful silence for a while before Marlene spoke up gently.

"They're nice people, aren't they?"

"Very nice," assured Tifa. "They wished they could adopt the rest of you so you wouldn't be separated. But they can only afford to raise two kids."

"…I always thought Mrs. Veiridian gave us more meat when Julie was around," remarked Ilian with a look at the girl who was sitting on the girls' bed. The five year old blinked before looking at her older brother.

Aidan looked uncertain and rather reluctant to make any decisions.

Cloud took in a deep breath. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. But… we'd like to see you all grow up in good homes, no matter what happens. I and Tifa want the best for all of you… and that means seeing you with loving families."

"…but we _are_ a loving family already. All of us here," said Neoin softly. "Aren't we?"

Tifa felt something twist inside her. She walked over to Neoin and squatted to look her in the eye. "We _are_ a family… but that also means doing what's best for the other members. And sometimes… that means them leaving for a better place where they'll be taken care of as much, if not more."

Sarah, who had been silent ever since her guardians had come in and told them the news, looked at Cloud. "…if Aidan and Julie were to go with the Veiridians… would we still be able to see them?"

"Sure we will. The Veiridians live just a few blocks away from here." answered Terran for Cloud, heaving himself off the wall he'd been leaning against. He looked at Aidan with a grin. "Heck, we'd probably still see you two in school. That's not so bad."

"…I guess…" began Aidan tentatively.

Tiko gave him a big grin. "It'll be fun, Aidan. I bet you get a whole room to yourself and new stuff to mess with."

"Maybe even new books to read," added Deacon, quirking an encouraging smile.

Aidan had to smile slightly at that comment. But he quickly glanced at his sister who still looked concerned.

It was Rien who put one hand on Juliana's smaller one and smiled slightly at the younger girl. It was a rare motion for Rien to make. "You don't have to be afraid, Juliana. You've met Mr. and Mrs. Veiridian before."

There was a nod.

"Do you like them?" asked Marlene.

Another few slow nods.

"And they like you," prompted Terran. "And your big bro."

"You'll have new clothes to wear, new toys to play with. And we'll still see ya around…" said Ilian.

Juliana looked at her bigger brothers and sisters, the ones she'd grown to be very fond of. The thought of being away from them, even though she'd get to see them at school, made a few tears begin to rise.

"Hey now, don't cry," suddenly put in Denzel who'd been sitting quietly on the boys' bed. He went over and squatting in front of her, smiled up at Juliana. "Your big brother will still be with you… and the rest of us aren't so far away. Besides…"

Tifa had to turn around so no one would see her tear up at Denzel's next, very wise, very true words.

"We're always with you, no matter where you go."

-ººº-

Tifa and Cloud decided to let Aidan and Juliana spend a weekend with the Veiridians first, to let them get to know one another. The siblings came back with sweets to share with the others and stories of how Mr. Veiridian was extraordinary with a meat cleaver, able to chop anything including metal.

Mrs. Veiridian on the other hand, had told them her family had been craftsmen, making sculptures and pottery out of clay. She could teach them how to make their own if they liked next time. All in all, Aidan shyly admitted that he'd like to go try and make pots. Juliana mimed chopping with a small smile.

While the children laughed at her actions, Cloud exchanged silent looks with Tifa. The latter took in a deep breath and nodded.

The next week, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Aidan and Juliana. While their new parents waited at the door with their belongings, the duo said their goodbyes to the others, hugging everyone. Even the boys, who usually squirmed at such physical contact, didn't resist giving Aidan and Juliana big bear hugs.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world, Julie!" laughed Terran when the little girl burst into tears when she hugged him. "I'll still see ya in school. You'll see!"

Mr. Veiridian, who'd been watching quietly, looked at Cloud and Tifa. He smiled sympathetically when he saw the lady's face restraining some emotion. "Miss Lockheart, Mr. Strife, I'll try to bring them along whenever I go to the store. Perhaps you could personally come by to pick up your orders next time."

Tifa swallowed and glanced at the big sized butcher. His wife nodded and she had to smile at them. "Thank you. I will." Cloud, ever silent, nodded gratefully.

And so Aidan and Juliana Veiridian left Seventh Heaven, hand in hand with their new mother while their new father carried their things towards a new home.

As the brunette bartender and the blonde delivery man watched them leave, both felt all the kids crowd around them.

Tifa spoke out loud, to everyone in general without looking at them. "I'm proud of all of you. You acted very grown up about this."

"…we're not so happy about it though," murmured Denzel standing near her.

Tifa glanced to her right and caught Cloud's expression. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

_Neither are we. _

But they were family… and they had done what families must do. That was all that anyone could ask of them.

.

_End._


	54. Seventh Heaven Kids

**Title:** Seventh Heaven Kids  
**Words:** 341  
**Summary:** The name's just so not cool.  
**A/N:** Uhhh… an attempt to illustrate the aftermath that falls flat on its face. (sweat drops) And just to make things clear: yes, Aidan and Juliana are still very much in contact with the others since they're still going to the Shinra school.

* * *

"So, are we still called the Seventh Heaven Kids?"

Terran nearly bit into his tongue at Ilian's blunt question. He looked up in annoyance, about to answer when Sarah cut him short.

"We were never called the Seventh Heaven Kids in the first place, Ilian."

"Nuh uh! Orion started it – he called us that and then everyone else started doing it."

"No wonder it sounds so stupid," commented Denzel with a face. "if Orion's the one who gave us the name."

"I thought it sounded pretty cute," remarked Marlene to which she received a fair number of incredulous cum accusatory looks. She pouted. "Well, it does!"

"_Anyway_, are we STILL the Seventh Heaven Kids or not?"

Deacon looked up from his book and tilted his head. "What makes you think we can't be called that?"

Ilian started here. He stammered out his explanation. "W, well… y'know, what with Aidan and Julie going off… I just thought…"

"They haven't gone off. They're coming right out in a few minutes," said Rien quietly. "Aidan had to help Keven-sensei with something and Julie always takes a few minutes to snap out of her colouring craze in her art class."

"…but they're not-"

Eight sharp _looks_ were directed at the unfortunate eight year old who distinctly felt the sole of a boot in his mouth. He shut up, munching on his sandwich to keep occupied.

The rest remained in awkward silence for a few minutes. Ilian had brought up a touchy subject – nothing much had been said about Aidan and Juliana's adoption since _that_ day.

Then, just before Aidan came up to the table with his little sister in hand, Neoin spoke up in a rare firm tone of voice that she had learned from Tifa.

"Once a Seventh Heaven Kid, _always_ a Seventh Heaven Kid."

The rest exchanged looks. While they acknowledged that what Neoin had just said was absolutely right, there was one problem.

"Seventh Heaven Kids is just _so_ not cool," muttered Terran to himself as everyone else greeted the brother-sister pair.

.

_End._


	55. Mousetrap

**Title:** Mousetrap  
**Words:** 724  
**Summary:** The boys aren't as subtle.  
**A/N:** Why do I get the feeling Reno's been teaching these kids near militant strategies for extra curricular activities?

…hey, there's an idea.

* * *

The evening was busy, what with Tifa running in and out from behind the counter, Cloud trying to sort out frenzied nerves and help out, and some of the kids getting under their feet, all bursting with good intentions. Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't making things any easier by insisting on staying put at her position by the bar and devouring the peanuts with Cait Sith helping her out.

"For the last time, Yuffie, get your butt out from behind that counter!"

Yuffie smoothly sidestepped the irritated woman as the latter flew to pour out more alcohol, dig up more snacks and try not to spill the tray of mugs and plates she had. The ninja shook her head as she returned to her seat with another stolen packet of peanuts. She looked at Cait Sith who shared her look of disapproval.

"Have you ever seen her so worked up like this?"

"Not since she had to help save the world, and then at least she could still be expected to talk nicely," remarked Yuffie, popping a peanut into her mouth.

Cloud looked up from his stand by the cash register and shot them a silent look of rebuke. "You could help."

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, we _are_ helping! We're giving you excellent business!"

One solitary blonde eyebrow rose in instant disbelief.

"What, you don't believe me? I'm hurt!" Yuffie shook the packet of peanuts at him. "I'll have you know that I intend to insist on Cait Sith paying for the peanuts we're consuming!"

"Wha- wait a minute! You didn't say anything about me paying for these!"

As the black and white cat argued with the ninja, Cloud sighed and punched in more numbers as another customer came up to pay for his drinks.

That was when the loud crash came from the storeroom – the kind where you'd expect plenty of porcelain and glass in shards on the floor. In this case, it also included a young boy who might have gotten more than he bargained for when he was reaching for something on one of the high shelves.

Wide eyed and instantly pale, Tifa dropped her tray of snacks onto the floor as she rushed towards the back. "_DEACON!_"

Cloud had already whirled around and dashed out of sight, Tifa right behind him. The customers murmured amongst themselves, some of the more concerned parents half getting out of their chairs to see if they could help.

With all the fluidity of water, Yuffie got up and made 'calm down' motions with her hands.

"Now, everyone, Tifa and Cloud have it all under control. Just sit down and relax. Me, Cait and the kids will be your servers for the night."

Cait Sith glanced at Terran, Denzel, Ilian and Tiko who came up to him.

"How goes it?" muttered the cat.

"Worked like a charm. Deacon was right on cue once Tiko pulled the string," replied Denzel in a low murmur. Behind him, Tiko grinned. He slapped Deacon's palm as the latter slyly emerged from the back and hid behind the bar counter.

"I have to admit: I wouldn't want you kids setting any traps for me. Where do you come up with these ideas anyway?"

"Hey, it wasn't easy, even with Tiko's mechanical knack and Aidan's drawings of the plans. We had to work everything out at school since we couldn't do it here. And we had to come up with something dramatic. Can't have the girls topping us all the time." Terran smirked at Cait Sith. "Anyway, it works just like mousetraps. Bait the trap, sweep the targets into it, trap the targets."

"The fact that neither Tifa nor Cloud can take the risk of ignoring any sort of crashes when you kids are concerned seems to be coming in useful," commented the robot cat pointedly.

Terran ignored the cat in favour of smirking at the faces of the girls who were peeking out from behind their room door. Sarah merely rolled her eyes and they retreated, shutting the door again.

"You owe me and Cait for helping you out like this, squirts," remarked Yuffie as she drew beer. "Maybe if I help this place get some profit tonight, maybe Tifa and Cloud won't beat me down too hard after they get out of that supply closet later. Now get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

.

_End._


	56. Knowing You

**Title:** Knowing You  
**Words:** 896  
**Summary:** In which there is a conversation in a closet.  
**A/N:** I love writing audio only conversations. They're so much fun.  
**A/NII: **(sighs) Well, real life is catching up and fast. Thus I would like to announce a temporary hiatus on "Familial Moments" for an unfortunately unpredictable amount of time. (bows) I apologize to the readers who've been infinitely patient about the updates and I hope you'll forgive me for the sudden hiatus. This story is not over, assuredly, but just on a short break.

Thank you for your understanding, and I hope to see you all again soon. (bows)

* * *

"Those kids are in _**SO** _much trouble when this is all over."

"You're telling me."

"What were they **thinking**?"

"…"

"…never mind. I don't want to know. The point is: they are all SO GROUNDED."

"…I thought Yuffie and Cait Sith were acting strange just now."

"You mean they're in cahoots with those rascals?"

"Very likely."

"…when I get my hands on that NINJA…"

"Again, you're telling me."

-ººº-

"…what time did they say they'd let us out?"

"When the bar closes."

"And that's… another half hour away, if I'm not mistaken. At least that's not so bad-"

"And after Yuffie and Cait manage to get an hour's head start."

"…grrr…! And I can't break down the door because that'd mean more repairs that we can't exactly afford… and the damn light bulb won't turn on so there's no light in this place!"

"…it wouldn't light up yesterday. I forgot to replace the bulb."

"…does this mean it's your fault it's pitch black in here?"

"…umm…"

"_UMM?"_

"…kind of."

"…"

-ººº-

"…at least we get a night off. On a Friday night too, no less."

"…"

"No, really. It's okay. I just don't like being tripped up like this so often by those kids. They've got brains too big for their own good. Kinda makes me wonder if I can actually keep up this whole 'tough-mommy' act."

"That's the first time you've admitted to being a 'mommy'."

"One word in public, Strife, and I promise much pain."

"You know I wouldn't reveal the dark secret that you're a mommy."

"For obvious reasons."

"Yes. Because the entire town of Edge already knows it before you admitted anything."

"…if it weren't so dark in here, I'd punch you."

"…"

"Don't think I can't see that smile, Cloud."

"But you just said it was dark."

"Doesn't mean I can't guess what you're doing."

"…you know me very well, don't you?"

"…not really. I just… guess a lot."

"…you guess right most of the time."

"My good luck. Although… living in the same place as you helps."

"…and being friends since we were kids helps too?"

"…yeah."

"…are you blushing?"

"How did- N, no…!"

Chuckle.

"…you know me pretty well too, don't you, Mr. Strife?"

"…well enough, I hope."

"…more than that, I think."

"…I'm glad."

"…really?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I know you… more than well enough."

"…"

"…you're smiling now."

"That's cheating, Cloud. You can see since you're sitting by the door."

"Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"…"

"…"

"…Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"…do you think I know you more than well enough?"

"…Tifa… you knew me even before I knew myself well enough."

"…"

"…I'm glad. And thankful."

"…thanks, Cloud."

"…that should be my line."

"I mean… thanks for… ah, never mind. Just thanks."

"…okay."

"…"

"…"

"…Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"…do you think…"

"…do I think what…?"

"…do you think-"

**PULL!**

**WHOMP!**

Cloud fell back as the storeroom door swung open. He squinted at the sudden brightness. Slowly, his eyes focused to see Marlene and Neoin's concerned faces hovering over him.

Sighing, Tifa got up from her sitting position on an upturned bucket. Helping Cloud up, she eyed the girls who'd unlocked the door.

"You are all in _big trouble_."

"It wasn't our idea!" protested Marlene.

Neoin bit her lower lip. "It was the _boys'_ idea to lock you two in there…!"

"Although that wasn't such a bad thing to do…" murmured Sarah to herself.

Pretending she hadn't heard that, Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Did any of you know about this little scheme then?"

"Not until just now," replied Rien calmly. "The boys have all gone with Yuffie and Cait Sith. They told us to tell you they'll be bunking with Cait and Yuffie for the night."

Tifa sighed while Cloud remained stony faced. "…alright, fine. Is the bar still standing at least?"

"Actually, they did a pretty good job," said Sarah. "Yuffie put all the profits in a jar and hid it in the counter and the boys cleaned up before they said we could let you out."

Another sigh. "Okay, okay. We'll settle this tomorrow. You four go get ready for bed."

Breathing relieved sighs that they hadn't been punished, the girls hurried off to get ready to sleep. Behind them Cloud looked at Tifa as they walked out into the bar area.

"At least you won't have to punish Yuffie and Cait."

Tifa smirked tiredly. Yuffie inadvertently having to baby sit all five rambunctious preadolescent boys was a somewhat cruel act in itself. But far be it from Tifa to pity the ninja for something she'd brought down on herself.

She started, remembering something and eyed the man standing beside her. "…Cloud…?"

He looked at her inquiringly.

"What were you saying before they opened the closet?"

"…" Cloud took in a breath. "…I was wondering-"

"Tifa! We're out of toothpaste!"

"And toilet paper!"

Wincing inwardly, she called back. "Be right there!"

Cloud shook his head. "Go. I'll clean up some more here."

Nodding apologetically, she hurried upstairs to the bathroom, wondering what Cloud had meant to say to her.

Downstairs while he sorted out the cash register, Cloud let out a small breath. He supposed closets weren't the best of conditions to say what he had wanted to.

But at the rate they were going… he might just have to ask the boys for a favour one day.

.

_End._


	57. Just Begun

**Title:** Just Begun  
**Words:** 361  
**Summary:** It's been three years since they began.  
**A/N:** This was supposed to illustrate how much time has gone since Advent Children but… it turned out weird. Seriously _weird_. The style is unusual, the subject matter is somewhat… strange… and the whole concept is just… weird. I should learn to stop writing in odd hours of the night.

And I couldn't even think of a proper summary.

**A/NII:** Umm, yes, exams have ended. My first semester in pre-uni has also ended. The semi-hiatus is somewhat semi ended as well. Unfortunately, not having written this for so long, it might take a while to get into the groove of things. So please bear with me while I sort myself out and thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for having enough patience to wait all this while. Truly, thank you so much.

* * *

_Three years_.

It is late at night and a moon hangs hidden behind wisps of darker clouds in the sky. A high powered motorcycle zooms on a long strip of road, heading to the town of Edge. It returns from a trip to a church in the Forgotten City – where there had almost been the voices of old friends, almost the sight of a pink ribbon and dark unruly hair.

_Three years since we rebuilt Seventh Heaven. _

The town lights grow closer and the motorcycle's speed is cranked up a notch. The roar of the engine is mixed with the whistle of fast moving air.

_One year since we turned it into an orphanage. _

The motorcycle weaves along smaller paths of the town, carefully avoiding obstacles and moving considerably slower than it was before. It's headed for a familiar destination.

_One year since we took in Terran, Deacon, Sarah… everyone._

It comes to a stop outside a bar where inside, there is still activity going on. The motor is switched off and the rider swings himself off. A few strides take him to the front door and he pushes it open with a gloved hand.

_One month since Aidan and Julie were adopted. _

Inside, the first thing that greets his eyes is a large banner – white cloth with all sorts of colours splashed on it to make out the words "HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY, SEVENTH HEAVEN!" Undoubtedly the work of the children and quite possibly, a few of the other adults who've come to celebrate the event with them.

He looks around and meets familiar eyes, combined with familiar degrees of smiles or lack of them. He turns to his left, towards the bar, and meets one particular brown pair, crinkled in a welcoming smile.

_And yet… _

Cloud returns a tiny smile of his own before he goes to greet the children who've overrun the bar while they have the chance. Marlene and Denzel seem to be beating Terran and Ilian at their own game – the latter duo has already lost a few potato chips and a packet of gum in a game of marbles.

_It feels like we've only just begun. _

_._

End.


	58. Invalid

**Title:** Invalid  
**Words:** 481  
**Summary:** Dreams of the ill.  
**A/N:** It's 11.20, I'm tired and university life is nice yet exhausting at the same time. I blame Vienna Teng's music. Not to mention it didn't quite come out the way I thought it would but ah well. Try and try again…  
**A/N II: **...all I can say is that Vienna Teng's music is lovely to listen to.

* * *

Cloud Strife, the strong, reticent would-be soldier, hardy in all situations and able to withstand blow after blow of swords, showers of firearms and other life threatening situations…

Had fallen prey to a cold.

They suspected that he'd caught it from the one Sarah developed the week before, days after Deacon was adopted by a couple who had two daughters and a pet cat. The father was a book keeper for a small company while the mother was a seamstress. His two older sisters were only ten and eleven. And while they often teased him and tried to coerce him into playing 'tea party', they also loved to read the books from their father's collection with him. He was content, Cloud and Tifa could see, when they met him again at the little school.

But putting that aside…

Tifa sighed lightly as she checked on the invalid one last time before bed. He'd turned over yet another time, knocking the cold compress off his brow.

Earlier that morning, he'd had just enough energy to try and protest weakly that he could work before grasping the doorjamb when his world suddenly spun. Ever since then, he'd lay in bed the whole day, sleeping and occasionally getting up at several intervals to swallow some mouthfuls of porridge and to go to the bathroom before stumbling back into his bed again afterward. Basically he was unable to be of any help in any way.

However, she hadn't needed to personally check on him every time. The kids were good at that, updating her hourly about what their other guardian was going through. She was pretty sure though that Marlene had had the living wits frightened out of her when the girl came rushing down, nearly in tears since Terran had sent her to tell Tifa that "Cloud can fry three eggs on his face at the rate he's burning up".

Tifa took the cold cloth away, laying the back of her hand against his forehead. It was cooler than about two hours ago – it looked like the fever had broken. When Cloud murmured something unintelligible and shifted again, she nodded to herself, confirming her opinion. When he was in deep slumber and at his warmest, he slept so still, it scared her. She'd gotten so used to him tossing and turning while he slept, wrestling with dreams.

She shook her head as she got to her feet, holding the cloth. Even the near invincible Cloud Strife was human, susceptible to viruses and unbreakable sleeping habits. Her right hand reached out to gently brush her fingers through his hair and then retracted.

As she left, Cloud dreamt of someone softly whispering goodnight, a blurred beam of light and a figure of a woman walking towards it before the light winked off – _Tifa, _he thought – before he slipped back into the dark of sleep once more.

.

_End._


	59. Counselor

**Title:** Counselor  
**Words:** 862  
**Summary:** The duty of a bartender is more than just pouring drinks.  
**A/N:** The idea just kinda struck me so I thought, why not? She _is_ a bartender after all.

* * *

Normally, Tifa would have said something.

But the look on the woman's face as she sat at the bar counter, ordering pint after pint after pint of alcohol proved to be a strong hint that even if she had a home, she sure as heck didn't feel like going.

So, as she announced closing time, she had Terran take away all the mugs from the now seriously drunk lady and keep an eye on her while Tifa cleaned up and waited for all the customers to leave before flipping the sign around to 'Closed'.

"…I betcha she just broke up with her boyfriend," remarked Terran with the tone of one who'd seen it all.

Tifa merely swiped lightly at the back of his head. "And how would _you_ know? It's not as if you dated her."

"Well, you never know…"

"I would. For one thing, I'd hear about it from one of the others. For another, you and I both know I'd kick your sorry behind for doing this to any girl in town." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Got that?"

He saluted briskly. "Loud and clear, ma'am!"

"Now go get ready for bed. You've got that test tomorrow, don't you?"

"Oh c'mon, it's just Geography. Cloud's got a big _map_ tacked right to his wall now – any kid living here can ace it."

She picked up a clear glass, shaking her head. "Try telling that to poor Tiko. I saw him and Neoin poring over that map for ages this afternoon."

Terran grimaced. "Okay, so Tiko's more interested in the _thing_ that gets him there rather than the places themselves…"

Tifa had to nod her agreement at that before shooing the eldest of the boys to his room. She turned back to the woman who looked up blearily at her.

"…'nother one…"

"…here you go."

Instead of the alcohol, she pushed over warm milk in a glass. When the woman took it and gulped it all down, she didn't even notice the difference.

Or maybe she did, when she looked up and made a face at Tifa.

"…s'not beer…"

"You're right. It's not." She sighed a little. "You're plastered enough as it is. Another one would just add another nail to that hangover you're going to have tomorrow…"

"…don't care… have no… no place to go tomorrow…" The lady hiccupped, and under the dim lights, there were more tear streaks, added to the ones Tifa had seen when she first entered the bar. "No… work… no one gives a damn…"

Tifa felt her heart wrench a little at the hopeless tone. "…if you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

Through the haze of alcohol and with slurring, dragged out words, the lady poured out her story. And as far as Tifa could make out, she'd just been laid off her job just because there'd been too many people looking for work in Edge. It wasn't fair, to her and to the many others who'd gotten retrenched. Not to mention, the rent on her apartment was due for three months now. Where was she going to get the money to pay back the amount, and all the previously backed up IOUs now? Her so-called friends had disappeared and her family… she had none, except for a lone brother somewhere in the world whom she didn't acknowledge due to some misunderstanding years ago. The feeling was mutual apparently.

By the time she finished talking and just slumped over, exhausted, Tifa looked up to find Cloud entering as quietly as he could.

He took one look at her face, at the figure sitting on the bar stool and let out a breath. "…Tifa…"

"I know, I know... but…" She sighed. "At least, I can listen to their problems… if nothing else. Being a bartender's more than just pouring out drinks and serving snacks, you know."

"So you've told me," he replied quietly.

_._

_We're… counselors._

_Counselors?_

_Alcohol makes people talk. So, it stands to reason that the only one who's responsible for giving drinks like that listen to their customers… no matter how sordid the story. Even if you can't find any advice to give or they're too drunk to listen to you… at least _you_ listened. _

_Sometimes it's the only thing they need._

.

"…being a bartender doesn't mean giving them a place to sleep though," he added.

Tifa shrugged in a 'well, what else can you do?' manner. It wasn't as if they could just throw her out into the streets like that.

…well, they _could_ but it wasn't at all nice. And they had kids around.

With another sigh, Cloud went to get an extra blanket from the storeroom while Tifa carried her to booth seat. After throwing the blanket over her, they snapped off the lights and retired for the night, Cloud opting to have dinner in his room.

Maybe it was a bit beyond the call of duty… but they'd been doing that for almost all their lives.

And occasionally, Tifa thought, maybe Seventh Heaven wasn't just an orphanage for children. If possible, in small ways, maybe it could give some equally lost adults a bit of respite as well.

.

_End._


	60. Old Ally

**Title:** Old Ally  
**Words:** 877  
**Summary:** Someone comes to call.  
**A/N:** It was just a funny little whim. And those of you who play Kingdom Hearts I and II will know who this visitor is. For those who don't, just look up his name and Kingdom Hearts in Google.  
**A/NII: **I have no excuse for the delay, even after my hiatus. (bows) Quite frankly, and maybe expectedly for some of you, Familial Moments isn't going to be updated regularly anytime soon. When I have a moment, I'll rewatch Advent Children once more and hopefully, some ideas will start flowing. For now, please accept my deepest apologies and my sincere thanks for being so patient and supportive of the story all this while. :)

* * *

It happened, remembered Marlene quite clearly, when Tifa had to run out for some emergency supplies. She'd asked both Terran and Sarah to hold the fort for an hour or so. The younger kids instantly abandoned their homework once their guardian left to help out. Terran had gotten pretty good at pouring drinks and with Marlene's help, Sarah managed to get some snacks cooked for hungry or thirsty customers.

Tiko was the one who went wide eyed when the door opened up to reveal one particular customer. He immediately signaled from across the room over to Ilian who looked up. Frantic signaling traveled all the way to the counter, from kid to kid, about the newcomer.

He was really tall, Marlene recalled. Cloud probably was only a little taller because of his spiked up hair. This man had brown hair, not as dark as Tifa's, but milk chocolate coloured. It was longer than usual for a guy, ending past his shoulders. Eyes were about as blue as Cloud's though and crossing right across his nose, from his forehead all the way to an inch beneath his eye – an old scar. His clothes were funny too: a short jacket with fur and lots of red belts around his hips. He also carried a strange looking sword, very different from the ones Cloud had.

Terran didn't let the appearance jolt him. Instead, he merely grinned and chirped a "Welcome to Seventh Heaven! What's your poison?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "…I wasn't expecting someone as young as you to run a place like this."

"Yeah, well. Times are hard, and even kids need to- oof!"

As Terran doubled over, Rien removed her elbow from his ribs while Sarah spoke up. "We're just covering for Tifa. She'll be back real soon. Is there anything we can help you with?"

From where she stood, Marlene thought she saw a flicker of emotion, amusement, run through his eyes… almost the same way Cloud did. "I actually came to see Cloud Strife. Is he here?"

"Cloud?" piped up Ilian from some feet away. "He's out on his deliveries right now. Usually won't be back till real late."

"We can call him if you want though," said Neoin helpfully.

The stranger shook his head. "I'll leave a message. May I borrow a pen and paper?"

Marlene rummaged through a drawer for a notepad and Denzel came with a pencil.

The newcomer nodded his thanks before scribbling out a short message. He folded it in two and handed it to the two of them, whom he regarded for a short moment. "…Denzel. And Marlene. Right?"

The duo blinked. "Y, yeah," Denzel finally confirmed.

"Hm." He let his eyes look up at the other children who were looking at him, mostly curious. There was that flicker of expression again, thought Marlene. But it passed in just a second.

"Pass Cloud that message."

"Will do," replied Denzel again, a bit mesmerized by the stranger.

"Thanks." He nodded at all of them before letting himself out as quietly as he had come.

The children all exchanged looks for a few moments before Terran broke the silence and shooed them all back to work.

-ººº-

Later that night, when the bar had closed, all the kids had to profess burning curiousity about who that stranger had been. Even Tifa had blinked in surprise and denied any recognition when they described him to her. And they couldn't bring themselves to read the note he'd left for Cloud. It was just some unspoken principle.

So when Cloud finally returned, he was immediately pounced on, dragged to a table and given the whole story as well as the message.

"So who IS he, Cloud?" demanded Ilian.

"And what'd he say?" asked Neoin a bit timidly.

Cloud remained silent for a while before looking up and when he met even Tifa's curious brown eyes, he let out a small breath.

"He's a… an ally of mine."

"…you mean, a friend." said Rien rather astutely.

The blonde man had to think about that too. "More or less."

"How come even _Tifa's_ never heard of him?" asked Ilian with a tilt of his head.

Cloud glanced over to the bartender. "I met him during one of my deliveries. He helped me out in one of those skirmishes with the monsters."

"…he knew me and Marlene."

They all turned to Denzel before looking back at Cloud. A corner of his lips quirked upwards slightly. "I mentioned all of you once or twice."

The kids exchanged smiles and grins.

"You haven't mentioned his name yet. And what does he want?" asked Tifa amusedly.

" Leon wants to make a delivery. I'll see him tomorrow. Now," he got up. "Can I go have my dinner?"

They finally let him eat and as he did so, Marlene made a comment that nearly made him choke.

"He reminded me a lot of you, Cloud."

"…yeah. He was real quiet, didn't say a lot… didn't smile a lot either."

Tifa grinned, trying not to laugh as the kids discussed the similarities. Cloud kept silent, thinking to himself that maybe he should have a word with Leon about getting a cell phone and calling him directly instead of visiting Seventh Heaven like this.

.

_End._


	61. Uncanny Resemblance

**Title:** Uncanny Resemblance  
**Words:** 250  
**Summary:** Cloud repays a call.  
**A/N:** A continuation of the last moment.

* * *

Heavy footsteps had already signaled his arrival so a greeting was unnecessary. "I got your message."

There was a firm nod. Then a brown wrapped parcel, along with some gil, was passed to a pair of black-gloved hands. "I need you to take this to the 2nd Sector. The address and recipient's name is on the label."

Sudden curiousity followed quiet inspection of the object he was meant to deliver. "…why not handle this yourself?"

"You don't like earning more money?"

"You know what I mean."

"It needs to arrive today. But I'm due to leave the city in a few hours."

Cloud pondered this for a few moments and then nodded. "I'll make sure it gets there safely."

"Good." The client paused for a minute then spoke up. "They look like good kids."

"…they are."

"…aren't there laws about child labour though?"

Cloud didn't even bother giving him a look as he made to exit the rented apartment. "In our house, it's called chores."

"I see."

The undercurrent of amusement in his client's voice didn't go unnoticed. "… Leon."

"What?"

The blonde turned slightly to look at the other man in the eye. "Get a cell phone." He left before there was any reply.

Leon looked at the door his friend had just gone through and shook his head. That last remark had probably had something to do with him visiting Seventh Heaven yesterday.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Cloud was beginning to resemble an overprotective father.

.

_End._

**A/NII: **Yes, I know. It's been nearly a year since I last updated. And I have absolutely no excuse whatsoever (unless I cite assignments and writer's block but those aren't quite valid). I am really sorry about making you guys wait this long.

Unfortunately, I still can't say for certain if updating regularly will be possible. I'm hoping that by taking it slow and steady, I won't scare the muses away and hopefully write some more moments for your enjoyment (and mine, admittedly), if you're still around to read, that is. I know it's been ages so I wouldn't be surprised if some have already given up on the story. I have to admit: even I took quite a long break from "Familial Moments" before recently coming back to it.

Nevertheless, my apologies once again for my non-updates and making you wait. Thank you all for being so patient and basically being awesome, for all your support so far, and if you're willing, I hope to see you in the next moment. (bows)


	62. Lesson Two

**Title: **Lesson Two  
**Words: **417  
**Summary: **Elena and Reno return from an assignment.  
**A/N: **We haven't seen the Turks for a while so I thought it'd be cool for them to show up again. My apologies if Elena seems to be somewhat out of character – I'm out of practice, I'm afraid. And while I seem to uh, make light of Reno's affinity for education, he probably wouldn't be _so _bad. Although I do think art and crafts might be a different story.

* * *

"I wonder: _what_ did those kids ever do to _shachou?_"

"What do you mean?"

"They must've done _something_. Why else would he make you go there again?"

Reno looked pained. "Elena! I'm hurt yo…! _Shachou's_ probably got a lot of confidence in my natural abilities. Not to mention, I've got a knack for this sort of thing."

There was a long moment of silence.

"…I don't know which is worse: you telling me among the biggest whoppers of the year or you actually looking like you _believe_ in what you just said."

"Elena!!"

"Anyway, that was the lamest excuse to give him. Even if you really _did_ catch the bubonic plague, _shachou_ would have said something about you being an interesting medical specimen to examine and send you down there anyway."

Reno considered this for a minute.

"Okay, I give you that. But have a heart, would ya? My own best friend abandoned me yo!"

"Just because Tseng and Rude coincidentally went to Wutai yesterday doesn't mean he's abandoned you."

"Yes it DOES."

"Why?"

"He won," muttered the redhead. It wasn't fair really – Rude was always better at rock, paper, scissors. Of _course_ he'd get to accompany Tseng on an assignment, much to Reno's vocal disappointment.

Elena sighed. "At least we don't have to expect Cloud to make an appearance again."

Reno snorted derisively. "The guy's too highly strung yo."

Elena gave him another look. "The last time you were at the school, you taught a bunch of nine year olds how to make potato stamps with a _dagger_. Is it any wonder he was upset?"

"I still say he was overreacting. _I _was the one using it!"

"While the kids used an army-issued pocketknife," added Elena dryly.

"Exactly!"

She stared at her senior who obviously didn't get the point. Either that or he was pointedly ignoring it. He was good at that.

"_Pocketknife,_" she repeated, determined not to let him get off scot-free this time.

He relented after a minute's worth of staring. "…in my defense, carving potatoes with scissors took a hell of a long time."

Elena just sighed.

"And I may have accidentally glued _shachou's_ shoes to the floor when I was trying to repair it without him noticing…"

"…_that's_ why he keeps making you a substitute teacher? To punish you?"

"Either that or he just really wants to annoy the hell out of Cloud."

There was a moment of silence before Elena and Reno came to the same conclusion with simultaneous nods.

**"Both."**

_._

_End. _


	63. Unchangeable Fact

**Title: **Unchangeable Fact  
**Words: **966  
**Summary: **Denzel has some thinking to do.  
**A/N: **You remember how mature Denzel was about the adoption a few moments back? Somehow I don't think he can be that mature _all_ the time.

* * *

Denzel had doubts.

As he sat at the desk within the children's room, the others bustling about him with homework and play, his thoughts flitted about like butterflies. Or unwanted gnats as the case may be.

Aidan, Julie, Deacon – all of them had been adopted by good families. Sarah would join that category very soon; within a couple of days as a matter of fact. They would be losing their eldest sister so to speak. And even if, like the other three, she would still see them at school, things weren't quite the same as they used to be.

The beds, once occupied by good friends, were empty. Places at the desks, where they used to struggle together over writing and reading, were also no longer there. True, there was more leg room… but it wasn't the same.

They were doing well with their foster families, he knew.

But it didn't stop Denzel from wanting them back.

And after a minute, he felt terrible about it.

He felt a little worse when the next thing he wondered was if it was okay that he never went to live with another family.

Surreptitiously looking around, he saw Marlene tying a ribbon round Neoin's hair on the latter's bed, both giggling to themselves.

Marlene wouldn't have to leave, thought Denzel. Barret was just making sure she had a stable home here while he went round the planet handling his oil production plans. She had a family here.

A strange kind of emotion welled up inside him.

Denzel quickly identified the feeling as jealousy. And that was bad.

A small groan escaped him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He glanced up to see Terran cocking an eyebrow at him.

"…nothing."

"…yeah right."

Denzel looked away. "S'nothing."

Terran stared at him for a while. "…this is about Sarah, isn't it?"

When the younger boy whipped his head around, shock written all across his features, Terran sighed. He took a seat next to the redhead.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we're all gonna miss her too."

"…I just… wonder. What's so bad about here?"

"…nothing. There's nothing bad about here."

"Then?"

"S'just that things are better when you've got an official family." Denzel's wince made him add quickly, "Not that we're not family or anything. We _are_, sorta. It's just… well, things are pretty tight for a family that's got eleven kids, ya know? You noticed how the bar's gotten a little spruced up? And you remember Deacon comin' out of the bookstore with his new dad, right? He couldn't get those books when he was here."

"So what? Just coz' they're gone, we've got more money to spend?" Denzel felt his insides wilt a bit. That just drove home the fact that he was being selfish if he wanted to stay.

"…in a way."

"…that's not fair! Family's supposed to stick together, no matter what."

"Yeah, but… family's supposed to do what's best for each other too. You remember what Tifa told us the first time Aidan and Julie got adopted. Heck, you took it the best back then."

Denzel slumped down in his chair again. "I know, I know…"

"Then what's the problem?"

There was a pause before Denzel mumbled out something.

"…what?"

"I said… I don't wanna leave."

Terran blinked. Then he slammed one hand on Denzel's head and ruffled his hair.

"That's all you were worrying about, you dummy!?"

Struggling to get out from under his hand, Denzel scowled at him. "What d'you mean that's all!?"

"I mean, you worrywart," said Terran as he relented and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to worry about all that! You're not for adoption, kid!"

"…wha?"

"Denz, don't you remember what Cloud said last time?"

Denzel stared at him. "…wha?"

Terran gave him a look. "We get to choose. They're not gonna make you go_ anywhere _if you don't want to."

"…but if I go then it'll be better here-"

"…man, you're being really _dumb_ today, aren't you? Look: it's true that money's a little less tight but it doesn't mean you're gonna get kicked out for extra gil. Cloud and Tifa would rather kill you than see you get adopted if you don't want to." He paused for a moment, having just realized the irony he'd mentioned. Ignoring that, he raised an eyebrow at Denzel.

"Aidan and Julie _liked_ Mr. and Mrs. Veiridian so they went. Deacon _liked_ Mr. and Mrs. Gevinson and his three sisters so he went. Sarah _likes_ Mr. and Mrs. Kenner. That's why she's going."

And just to drive the fact undeniably home, Terran crossed his arms, quoting Cloud word for word.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Denzel stared at the older boy, relief suddenly cascading through his entire body. Then after a while, he suddenly realized something.

"…what about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"…do you want to stay too?"

"Course I do. I like it a LOT here. But, I dunno, there's just something that makes it okay whether I get adopted or not." He paused for a while, thinking.

"…maybe it's coz I know you guys, Cloud and Tifa've always got my back. That's why it's okay."

Then and there, Denzel realized what he had forgotten when he'd first started worrying about leaving.

Wherever they went, how far they went, none of that mattered. Cloud and Tifa would always watch out for them and they in turn watched out for each other. That was it. Leaving or staying would never change that fact.

Terran blinked in surprise when Denzel next said, with a large smile, since the gnats were gone. "I was being _really_ stupid, huh?"

And smirking, the older one reached over and mussed his younger friend's hair again, replying, "Yeah. _Really_."

.

_End._


	64. Post Midnight Shenanigans

**Title:** Post-Midnight Shenanigans  
**Words:** 469  
**Summary:** The kids are cold.  
**A/N: **It's 1.27 in the morning, I just finished writing some notes for studying and I'm sitting right in front of the air conditioner. So when the phrase "Hi I'm cold" came to mind, you can see what it ended up in.

* * *

"Psst."

"…"

"Psst…!"

"…"

"PSST…!"

"…"

"…Tifa, wake up!"

"Nrrx! Wh, wha- Ilian?"

She pushed herself up onto an elbow and groggily ascertained that it was indeed him. The boy, who had resorted to shaking her awake after numerous "Psst!" sounds were ignored, looked back at her in the dimness. Some light spilled out through the open door behind him.

"Hi, we're cold."

"…huh?"

It turned out that the heater seemed to have busted. The children had been freezing their butts off for half an hour before they decided to be smart and move to the bar. The others had all been for sleeping there but Terran had pondered the possibility of them sharing the upstairs rooms (where the heaters had not suddenly decided to commit suicide) and sent Ilian to investigate.

This took Tifa several minutes to process before she sprung into action. Of course they could share!

Ilian looked relieved since they were all waiting outside her room already.

Minutes later, Cloud was also woken up (with a bit less difficulty than Tifa, it must be said – he got up after the second "Psst!") and they brought up mattresses from the room downstairs. It was decided that the boys would share Cloud's room while the girls were to room with Tifa.

At this point, Denzel and Marlene (who apparently had some sort of sixth sense when it came to post-midnight shenanigans) had gotten up and immediately wanted to join in the fun. Minor 'You've already got a warm room, you dolts!" "Yeah, but it's no fun knowing you guys are here and we're not there!" arguments ensued before Tifa announced (half amused, half exasperated) that kids would all bunk in the same room and that'd solve _everyone's_ problem. Okay? Was _everybody _happy now?

At this time, Cloud raised his hand and shook his head.

What was his problem, Tifa had asked.

He wanted sleep, he replied.

The kids were beaten by their male blonde guardian in the rush to the rooms, even though he was dragging a mattress along.

Finally, Tifa got Ilian, Tiko, Terran and Denzel settled while Cloud made sure Marlene, Rien, Neoin and the new girl they'd taken in a few days ago, Ellia, were tucked in properly. The place was a rather tight fit but you wouldn't know it the way the kids were constantly chattering. Apparently the busted heater had turned into an opportunity for impromptu sleepovers. Suddenly no one felt much like snoozing.

Tifa and Cloud met in the corridor, having negotiated (and bullied) their way into getting all eight children to go and sleep. They exchanged a pair of short, tired smiles that sufficed as goodnights and got back into their respective beds.

And thankfully by two in the morning, _everyone _in Seventh Heaven had gone back to their dreams.

.

_End._


	65. Self Service

**Title:** Self Service  
**Words:** 718  
**Summary:** Cloud has a new part time job.  
**A/N:** My guess is they need the money.

* * *

"You're Strife, right?"

Cloud turned from where he was checking on Fenrir's engine. A tall dark haired man, hands stuck in the pockets of frayed jeans and a grey bandanna round his head, was standing a few feet away in the dark street, dimly illuminated by the lamp light.

He nodded, to which the man grinned. "Sweet ride you got there."

Cloud's glance flicked backwards for half a second before returning to rest on the stranger. "What about it?" he asked warily.

"Woah, relax," replied the other man, two hands now outstretched in front of him. "I was just wondering where you get it serviced. I've never seen it with any of Edge's mechanics."

"Self-maintenance," said Cloud shortly. "…who are you?"

"Whoops, forgot my manners." He took two steps forward, showing himself to be a foot taller than Cloud, and stuck out a hand. "The name's Jester. Laugh all you want – thirty years of being called a clown's taken the edge off it."

When Cloud didn't even smile after they shook hands, the grin grew half an inch. "I'll get straight to the point. I've got a bike that needs some major work. At the state it's in, I can't take it anywhere further than Edge. And mechanics here either can't do the job or won't take it. Health hazard, they call it." Jester snorted. "Babies."

"…so?" questioned the blonde although he could guess what was coming.

"So I saw you one day, riding up to the bar and I wondered where a motorcycle like that gets fixed up. You sure don't look the type to drop it off at Hernand's Workshop where they charge you a leg just to change the oil." He raised an eyebrow. "I asked around and turns out you run deliveries. But I figure it wouldn't hurt to ask if you could-"

Cloud cut him to the quick. "Moonlight as a mechanic." He shook his head. "I'm a delivery boy. Period."

Jester sighed. "Figured you'd say that. Look, my wife's given me the ultimatum: either it gets fixed up soon or I'm gonna have to tear it apart to sell as junk. And I don't want to do that."

"…if the bike's as bad as you say, isn't that a cheaper option than trying to get it fixed up?"

"You kidding me? Chop up one of the few things that's been loyal to me since I got her back when I was sixteen? Nothing doing." He shrugged. "Sides, it's all I got to remind me of my brother. He's the one who gave me the bike in the first place. Idiot upped and died in Midgar three years ago."

Cloud felt a sudden pinch inside him. "…Meteor?"

Jester was looking out into the streets, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah."

"…I'm sorry."

"Hey, no worries. You didn't kill 'im. And even if you did, I guess no one would've complained – he wasn't the best of them, clinging to the bottle like he did." His expression turned a little sadder. "…still, there was no one else like him."

There was a short moment of silence before Jester cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I know it's not in your job description or anything… but I'm willing to pay if you'll take this on."

Cloud thought about this for a minute before warning the other man. "…I can't work fast. I'm still keeping my day job."

"Hey, as long as it gets _done_, I don't care if it takes till I'm fifty. I've got a van to get around in anyway." Jester had the look of restrained hope in his face. "Will you do it?"

There was more silence. Then Cloud sighed.

"Bring it by tomorrow evening. Same time as today. We'll see."

Jester's grin was as enthusiastic as his handshake. "You're a good guy, Strife. Thanks." He waved and walked off into the night, whistling.

Cloud watched him leave, thinking about memories, the dead and his own keepsake he had been given some time ago. He'd even gone to make sure it was still standing upright that very day.

…_Zack would have said yes._

The sudden thought made him smirk slightly. Then he turned back to his own motorcycle, making a mental note to tell Tifa about the new part time job he'd taken on.

.

_End._

**A/N: **To Lola-chan: ...soon. The man himself isn't saying anything but there's bound to be something in the works. (grins)


	66. Bad Day

**Title: **Bad Day  
**Words:** 926  
**Summary:** Cloud and Tifa fear few things. This is one of them.  
**A/N: **I was thinking about the times my dad got really angry whenever I did something dangerous. And while it was probably out of frustration that I didn't listen, it was probably also because of the fear that I could have gotten seriously hurt that made him so mad. Now that I'm a little older, I understand just a bit of what he must have felt.

And for all of Terran's street smarts and apparent maturity, he's probably still capable of doing some _extremely_ dumb things.

* * *

Tifa was aware that in a place full of children, mishaps and accidents were imminent, perhaps more so since they were living in a bar. Trying to keep the scratched knees and grazed elbows to a minimum took quite a bit of effort. Even then, it wasn't always successful. But while bruises and cuts were bound to happen, they weren't fatal. No one had died after tripping over someone else's foot by accident or stubbing their toe against the door.

This probably explained why Cloud looked ready to murder when she told him, in carefully chosen words, what had transpired earlier.

He was as silent as ever, even when he rose to his feet after hearing the whole thing out. However, Tifa's hand whipped out to catch him by the wrist and he turned towards her.

"You can do what you like after he's healed. But not now," she said, eyes dead serious.

They stared at each other for half a minute before he exhaled. "I won't yell at him."

She let go. "Good."

He headed through the corridor and upon reaching Room 207, quietly opened the door.

From where he stood in the doorway, Cloud observed Terran's sleeping face on the pillow. The boy was paler than usual but his breathing was even. Bandages swathed his head and one arm, a plaster along his jaw line. One leg, in a cast, stuck out from under the blanket.

Cloud wondered if he had been asking for it by bringing home that old motorcycle.

Tifa had taken one horrified look at it before tossing a glance at Cloud who sheepishly shrugged. It was, as Rien put it, "put together by some bolts and a whole lot of rust." _Serious_ work would be needed to even get it running again, much less look presentable. But the money would be worth it – that, Cloud could make sure of.

Thankfully, spare parts were aplenty in Edge and in the outer sectors. Cid came over a few times to help him out, after a cut of the payment was promised. With him, came rumours and news about the others, both welcome but sometimes unnerving. News about towns like Kalm had also reached them – they weren't good.

The children were all eager to help, to Cloud's mixed feelings of doubt and thankfulness. The few who had lived on the streets before pointed out places where spare parts could be scrounged up either for free or with a reasonable price tag.

When the old motorcycle had _finally_ been restored about three months later, Cloud had warned the children that it wasn't finished. They were made to promise _never_ to touch it without his supervision.

Obviously, the temptation had been too strong to resist in Terran's case.

Tifa nearly had a heart attack when she heard the scream. And when she saw Terran, unmoving on the ground outside with the motorbike on its side few feet away, she felt fear so severe, it felt like an ice dagger to her gut.

One quick trip to the hospital later and Terran was treated for a broken leg, a sprained elbow and obtained some stitches on his forehead. They also wanted to keep him in the hospital for one night to look out for any abnormalities, just in case the fall had done anything to his brain.

According to Tiko and Ilian, he'd thought he could get it to go a few feet. After all, Cloud had been teaching them how to ride Fenrir a bit. What could be so different?

Terran hadn't counted on the difference in power. While Fenrir required a bit of force to get up to speed, the same amount of strength applied to an ordinary motorcycle set it zooming off without warning, its terrorized rider screaming for dear life. Ironically, the same inexpert driving had probably saved his life since he'd swerved and dropped down ten seconds later while it crashed into a lamp pole, wheels still turning.

Cloud heard someone come up behind him.

"…he's sleeping," he said quietly.

Tifa placed one hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He turned around and the crease of worry was clear on his forehead.

"Tifa, he could've been _killed_."

"…Terran will be alright, Cloud. He's just here for observation."

"I know. Nevertheless," he looked away, face taut. "…I'm responsible."

She looked at him, knowing this situation was much too familiar.

"…you're thinking, you should have kept a better look out for them, right? You should have made extra sure they didn't touch the bike. Those kind of thoughts."

Cloud glanced at her. "…you…"

Tifa sighed. "I got scared too. And I got angry. At him, at the bike… most of all, at myself. But can you honestly tell me that you could have predicted Terran trying to ride that old motorbike?" She looked at him directly as she asked this.

"…no."

"…neither can I. We protect them as hard as we can… but there are times we can't do that."

She looked over to where Terran lay. "There're only so many places you can be in at one time… only so many accidents you can stop. And it hurts because you want to make sure they're always safe so _badly_… but you just _can't_."

"…" He exhaled again and looked back at the boy.

In his mind, he knew what Tifa had said was true.

But it still didn't stop him from wishing he'd never seen the bike in the first place when he looked at the large bruise on Terran's cheek.

.

_End._


	67. Day Job

**Title:** Day Job  
**Words: **673  
**Summary:** Terran feels responsible.  
**A/N: **Somehow, this feels like some sort of 'Terran-Breaks-His-Leg Arc'. Not to worry for those who're wondering where the others have gotten off to – the next one will be about something or someone else, with luck.  
**A/NII: **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! See you in the new year, hopefully, with more chapters. (crosses fingers)

* * *

"…Cloud?"

The latter turned away from the maps and plans spread on the table then got out of his chair. "What is it, Terran?"

The boy slowly limped to the table, supported by a pair of crutches. He let himself be helped onto the chair while Cloud leaned the crutches nearby.

Terran had been discharged two days after the accident, coming home to familiar surroundings, relieved friends and a personal lecture from one Cloud Strife. While he wasn't that angry anymore, Cloud made sure Terran knew the severity of the situation, how he was lucky to have gotten away with just a broken leg at most… and the potential consequences of such actions.

To give him his credit, the boy did understand, remaining somber throughout the whole thing. He apologized, not just to Cloud and Tifa, but to everyone else, vowing never to do such a thing again. And he took his three-month dish washing duty without protest, knowing he deserved it for the scare he'd given them all.

It'd made an unexpected impact on the young boy. For a while, he spent some long hours just thinking about things. "It's a bit scary," as Marlene had remarked to see him like that. Only recently had he returned to his usual jovial self, being as cheeky as could be.

"…you're not taking any more repair jobs." He looked at Cloud and quickly added, "I heard the others talking. No one told me."

Cloud let out a short breath. "They're right. I'm not."

"Because of me," said Terran with a frown.

Cloud had no reply to that. So he said nothing.

"…Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I was- I…" Terran grimaced. "I was stupid. But you shouldn't let me being stupid stop you from earning money."

"Terran-"

"I know the hospital bill wasn't cheap." He looked at his guardian pleadingly. "I'll get a job after my leg heals up. I won't eat dinner. I promise I'll-"

"You are **not** doing anything like that," said Cloud sternly.

The tone shut Terran right up. Cloud only used this voice for other people who seemed to threaten them, or for Reno. He rarely, if ever, used it on the kids. If he did, it meant they should probably do what he told them.

The older man looked at him for a minute before speaking.

"I'm not taking any more repair jobs because it's not my regular job. Not because of you."

"But Ilian said that Jester guy said he was gonna tell everyone he knew about-"

He shook his head. "No one's asked so far."

"…but what if they do? Will you take the job?" Terran asked, a kind of desperation in his voice.

"…that depends."

"…on what?"

Cloud looked at him wryly. "On whether I can trust you not to go for another joyride."

To the other's slight surprise, Terran bent his head a little, a bigger grimace contorting his face. "…makes sense."

"…I was joking."

The boy looked up, eyes wide.

Cloud shook his head. "You promised you wouldn't do anything like that again. I trust you. Whether I repair motorcycles or not."

"…" Terran nodded. "I promise: I won't let you down again."

The boy earned himself a small smile from Cloud. It kind of felt like a badge of honour, sending relief sliding down Terran's spine. He wasn't burdening his guardians. Cloud still trusted him.

That was good enough.

"I'll go help Ellia with her homework," he said as he took his crutches. "…thanks, Cloud."

"Mm."

"But I've got a suggestion."

Cloud nodded. "Yes?"

Terran made sure he'd taken a few steps ahead before grinning. "Don't ever be a comedian." With that, the boy hobbled quickly away into the children's room.

Tifa, who'd had her back turned but heard the whole thing from behind the bar, couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Cloud felt a slight embarrassed feeling squelch up before he bowed his head back to his paperwork.

Just for that, Terran was getting another week of washing up duty.

.

_End._


	68. Whispers of War

**Title: **Whispers of War  
**Words:** 388  
**Summary:** Cloud and Tifa are called away.  
**A/N: **You know, "Familial Moments" was written BEFORE I'd heard of Dirge of Cerberus. Now that the game's come out, and most people have played it, there's really no turning back. Not to mention, DoC's one year after AC. Guess what time it is in here too?  
**A/N2: **Admittedly, even after DC's all finished, this is still so backdated. I apologize deeply. T-T (University. Go figure...) But on another note, Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

She hears the talk and murmuring without even listening. She knows what they'll be muttering about with their liquor and their drinks.

He's driven through the sectors, finding information, more rumours and discovers for himself that news travels fast in this world.

She puts away her table-wiping cloth and closes the bar earlier than usual. Everyone assents to this arrangement, silent acknowledgement in their faces. Not many want to walk in the streets late these days.

He comes back, Fenrir carefully put away. Walking in, he hears them in their room and for a moment, he wonders.

She watches him hesitate as he enters the doorway, follows his glance to where the children are getting ready for school the next day with minimal fuss.

He turns to her.

"…have they…?"

She nods.

"They've been in touch. We leave at dawn."

He glances once more at the room.

She lets out a breath. "They'll be alright. The Veiridians, the Gevinsons and the Kenners all agreed to watch out for them." All three families seem to feel a kinship with Seventh Heaven. The children will be well taken care of and old friends will come to visit again. It is as good as the situation can get.

"What did you tell them?"

"That we need to be away for at least a week. On business."

He sighs at the irony. What business it will be too.

That night, both say goodnight to each of the kids, telling them that they would be back as soon as possible. Ellia particularly, is reassured that they'll be back soon and not to worry. She looks nervous but wishes them a safe journey nonetheless, a smile on her face.

Upstairs, they bid Denzel, Marlene and Terran goodnight too. But just before they leave, Marlene hugs both while Denzel winks at them.

"Good luck," Marlene whispers; "Go get 'em," murmurs Denzel before they settle underneath their covers for the night.

Tifa smiles slightly while Cloud has a wry smirk on his face. Somehow they _know_.

She turns to him, a momentary doubt lingering. "They'll be safe…?"

He nods. "They will."

Reassured, they wish each other good night and go to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

Vincent had better be alright, they think. Or else he'd have a reckoning with _all_ of them.

.

_End._


	69. Meanwhile

**Title: **Meanwhile  
**Words:** 643  
**Summary:** Back in Edge, the children wait.  
**A/N: **Finally – something with all the kids in it! This takes place during the events of DoC, or at least when you see Cloud and Tifa in the game. And we get to see another side to the newest member of the merry band.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" piped up Ellia suddenly as they worked together at the communal homework tables.

Rien looked up from her mathematics. "They said a week."

Tiko looked a little skeptical as he tinkered with an old pocket watch Cloud had gotten for him a while back. "Think they will?"

"Tifa would have said something if they were gonna be away longer," supplied Neoin.

"Yeah. I wonder what they're up to?" pondered Ilian.

"Business. Like all adults," drawled Terran casually, from where he wrote out an essay.

Marlene was finishing a piece for art class, making sure to get the colours within the lines. "Dad's with them. They'll be okay."

"And Yuffie and Cid too, right?" asked Denzel from where he sat on Ilian's bed. He'd finished his homework earlier.

"Mm," nodded Tiko, looking at the closed door. Seventh Heaven sure was quiet without the regular flow of customers – it would remain closed while the owners were away.

In fact, most of Edge was now closed at night, the residents staying indoors for fear of what could happen outside in the dark. There had been warnings ever since the strange goings on began some time ago. The skin crawling noises that came from the south, where Midgar was, didn't help the situation even if they had stopped. The children knew without being told: things were afoot.

There was some noise from outside before Aidan and Juliana entered, the former bearing a tray of cookies. "Mom said we can have these before lights out." Juliana beamed beside her older brother – she'd already had one earlier.

The others all made sounds of appreciation – Mrs. Veiridian didn't only make good dinners but excellent dessert. Soon, they were all crowded round the plate, munching together and trying to get Aidan to persuade his mom to make more even after Tifa and Cloud got back.

The three families were taking turns to keep an eye on the kids. Aidan, Juliana and their mother were spending the first two nights here followed by Sarah and her dad. Deacon and his family were coming on the fifth day – his sisters were anxious to visit, he said.

Ellia bit into her second cookie before looking out the window. Suddenly, the thought of Cloud and Tifa fighting came to her mind – Cloud with his sword swinging left and right, Tifa keeping above heads of vague enemies.

They were fighting _thousands_, coming in all directions with ominous, unrecognizable weapons. All across a barren landscape she had never seen; hoped she would never have cause to see. Occasionally, a flash of steel, a thump of triumph. But there was always _more_ and they were coming in waves that never seemed to end. And there were her two new guardians, both in the midst of an ocean of men threatening to drown them.

She shuddered, swallowing her last mouthful. Somehow she'd lost her appetite.

"Ellia?"

She turned to meet Marlene's concerned expression. The other girl had noticed the small shiver. "What's wrong?"

"…I…" She blinked a few times then shook her head. "I think I ate too quickly." She flashed Marlene a quick grin. "Talk about good cookies!"

Marlene giggled in agreement. "Good, huh? Mrs. Veiridian's raisin cookies taste just as good!"

"I like these chocolate chip ones better," chirped Tiko happily.

"Yeah, we can see that since you're already on your FOURTH cookie!"

"S'not my fault I'm a growing boy!"

Terran snickered. "You sure 'bout that? Coz you look just about the same size as last- HEY! I'm an injured man! _Watch the leg_! TIKO!"

The others were either busy laughing or trying to pull Tiko away from Terran while Mrs. Veiridian came in to check on all the noise. Ellia laughed as well but her laughter faded as she looked out the window.

_…they'll be okay… _

_I __hope._

_._

_End._

**A/N2:**You know those little flashes of premonitions you or someone you know might have gotten before? Yeah. Though that doesn't make Ellia a psychic really... I think.


	70. Impatience

**Title:** Impatience  
**Words:** 694  
**Summary:** A covert trip to the store doesn't quite work out as planned.  
**A/N:** And then sometimes these kids just don't listen. Good thing they've got a knack for getting _out_ of trouble too.

* * *

"First things first…"

"Yes…?"

"The most important thing…"

"_Yes?_"

"What we really shouldn't do…"

"Ilian, you're stuttering."

The boy gulped, fear overtaken for a moment by annoyance. "Gee, I'm sorry, I'm not used to having a giant MONSTER standing in front of me looking like it hasn't eaten in a WEEK."

"Can we save your smart mouth for some other time?" remarked Rien very quietly, still staring at the freaky looking dog-like being that returned the gaze, evil gleaming in its eyes. It wasn't pouncing yet because it was enjoying the aura of fear emanating from the small group of children in front of it. And contrary to Ilian's expectations, it wasn't hungry.

It just wanted to play. With its food.

Nobody ever said if it wasn't hungry, it couldn't eat.

"If we scream, it'll attack. If we take a step, it'll attack. If we move a single muscle, it'll attack," assessed the girl in the same quiet tone.

Behind her, Tiko broke out into a colder sweat. "Which means we're dead."

"Not necessarily," said Denzel, hands clenched to the point his knuckles were white. "If someone diverts its attention, the rest can run for it."

"Any volunteers?"

There was a short pause.

"I'll do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just NO!"

"Denzel, not so loud, you're making it antsy. Marlene, you can't do the diversion because you can't run fast enough. Neither can any of us," murmured Rien, noting that the creature was getting restless. "Anyone have anything we can throw?"

"We've all got stuff."

"In your pockets, I mean."

"…I've got a marble," said Ilian, terrified but still coherent. "And tissue paper."

"Anyone else?"

Denzel volunteered some gil, Tiko came up with a small spanner, while Marlene and Rien had no pockets.

"…okay. Tiko, Ilian, give Denzel the spanner, the tissue paper and the marble. Don't make any sudden moves. Denzel, you wrap your gil, and everything else in the tissue paper. Marlene, can you talk to me? That thing doesn't seem to move as long as we keep talking really calmly."

"O, okay. What do you wanna t, talk about?"

"School, class, art, any boy you might like…"

Even in the midst of such urgency, Marlene found the time to blush. "No such thing…!"

"I saw Mikel offering part of his lunch to you yesterday," replied Rien while the boys very gingerly passed the things along.

"And I didn't take it. He offered since he had extra…"

"You were the only one he gave it to, I think."

"Really?"

"All wrapped. Now what?"

"When I say now, throw everything at that thing's head as hard as you can. As soon as you do, everybody DUCK. Denzel, you gotta make sure you duck with us."

"Are you _serious_?" hissed Ilian.

_"NOW!" _

There was a quick fling, a thump to the ground followed by the feel of movement above the five children's heads.

"RUN FOR IT!"

They burst out of the alley, screaming and running into the crowd. The growl that followed them was quickly subdued by alert people who were aiming specifically for the dangerous monsters that had infiltrated Edge.

The children however didn't stop running until they all got to Seventh Heaven, wheezing and panting. It took them five minutes and a few glasses of water to recover.

"Rien?"

"Yes?"

"HOW did you know that thing was gonna go after the tissue paper stuff instead of biting our heads off?"

Rien shrugged. "I figure since it looked like a dog, it's gotta act like a dog too."

Denzel, Marlene, Tiko and Ilian all shared a heart-stopping moment at that response.

"…did you think about what if it DIDN'T?"

"…yes."

They looked at each other. "And?"

Rien merely shrugged again to their horror.

Denzel leaned back in his chair and sighed tiredly. And all they'd wanted was to get to a candy store a little quicker…

Mr. Veridian happened to walk in from the kitchen. "So are you guys ready to go get those Sour Fizzles?"

To his puzzlement, everyone just groaned. And to think they were so anxious to get there about ten minutes ago when he'd been busy repairing the sink…

.

_End._

**A/N2:** If I recall correctly, DoC had these menacing looking dog creatures roaming about town and terrorizing people...


	71. The Players

**Title:** The Players  
**Words: **935  
**Summary: **The kids keep themselves occupied.  
**A/N:** I think this is the equivalent to an obligatory School Play Episode. (Clichés? What clichés?) On another note, this is Day Three of Cloud and Tifa's absence from Edge so Sarah and her dad are on duty, thus explaining why Sarah's with them. Deacon, Aidan and Juliana decided to go visit with the gang for a bit.

…look, I missed them, ok? Sue me.

* * *

Despite troubling times, school was still in session. Lessons went on as usual although the students were let out a little earlier nowadays so they could get home in clear daylight when it was a little less risky. Edge wasn't in the best of conditions lately but they were doing all they could to be normal.

So in support of normality, the children learned of a play the whole school was going to put on.

The plot was quite simple: A band of heroes would unite to fight an evil emperor who wanted to enslave their whole world. There was the good natured, brave hero, the beautiful, strong princess, the wisecracking but charming swordsman, the wise old wizard with ultimate magic powers and the young squire whose small size hid a heart as big as a giant.

Hard work had ensued to make sure there was something for everyone: the fighting would please the older boys, some romance to please the older girls and plenty of colours and humour to amuse the younger set. And if all that failed, extra credit always did a lot for student morale.

Even so, only a handful volunteered as stage helpers. Among them were Tiko who wanted to try his hand at messing around with stage effects, and Ellia who didn't mind the idea of painting backgrounds and making props.

Sarah and Neoin's teachers respectively picked them out for stage duty although there was slight hesitation about the latter. (Neoin's reputation as rather grace-deprived preceded her – it was an accurate if unfortunate truth.) Still, there was dependable Sarah in the mix to make sure no one got injured too seriously.

Actors on the other hand were a-plenty. Even with a broken leg, Terran fancied himself the swashbuckling swordsman while Marlene wanted to fulfill the role of the heroine. Denzel felt an urge to try out for the part of the main hero. Ilian was unexpectedly recommended for the young squire. To the boy's protests, his name got put on the tryout sheet anyway.

After one or two looks at the script, Deacon decided to give it a go. Rien was cajoled into auditioning for the various side roles as was Aidan. But no amount of persuasion or pleading would get Juliana herself to try a hand at acting.

And so the actors-to-be took home bits of script to practice while the stage helpers would return tomorrow to find out what they needed to do. Naturally, it was all the children could talk about on their way home.

"Y'know, I bet Deacon gets chosen for the wizard."

"Yeah, he makes a good wise man sorta character. All _mature_ and stuff."

"Meaning he's gotta be old."

"I never said that! I said mature!"

"Yeah but you were totally _thinking_ 'old'."

"No I wasn't! Don't listen to him, Deacon!"

"Uh… okay…"

"Wanna make bets on who's gonna be the Big Bad Emperor?"

"Orion's a good shot."

"But I thought he's trying out for the hero?"

"Really? Aw man…!"

"Don't sweat it Denzel! Orion can't even act sick, what makes you think he can pull off a hero? You're a shoo-in."

"Says the guy who's got _his_ part sewn up- hey wait, how're you supposed to fight with a broken leg?"

"He snaps it off and whacks the enemy with it. _Come **on**_, what makes everybody think a guy with a broken leg can't fight? Remember Vincent? And Barret?"

"That's different! Vincent's got a metal claw and Barret's got a gun for an arm!"

"Same concept. And anyway, I don't see anyone who's better suited for this role."

"Yeah that's true. No one's got a faster mouth than you in the whole school- hey! Watch where you swing those crutches!"

"Y'know, I bet Cloud would make a good hero."

Everyone, including the hopeful Denzel, paused in their walk to give Neoin a _look_. It unanimously went **"Duh."**

The girl turned red. "Sorry."

"Speaking of Cloud," said Marlene contemplatively, "I wonder how those two are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine," replied Aidan with a smile. "Although mom says they might be a bit too busy to call everyday. But they'll be okay."

"…wonder what they'd have said about the play," pondered Ilian.

Sarah laughed slightly. "Tifa'd be worrying about Neoin handling paint."

"I'm not that bad!"

"And Cloud probably wouldn't say anything until he heard Terran's gonna try out for the swordsman," continued Denzel with a grin. "Then he'd say it's not a good idea."

The rest of them laughed while Terran proudly continued walking on his crutches, ignoring the comment.

"I think they'd be happy though," said Ellia quietly.

Juliana, who walked beside her, smiled approvingly. The new girl was fast becoming accustomed to Seventh Heaven, and the trust that surrounded Tifa and Cloud.

"Will they be back in time for the play?" pondered Deacon.

"I think so."

"In that case," Tiko punched his fist in the air. "Let's make sure they come back and get blown away!"

"…blown away by what?"

"I mean, we gotta do our best in this play so we impress them when they come see it!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I was trying to be dramatic!"

"…good thing you volunteered for stage helper- AAARGH! OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK! I'M SORRY!!"

The others rushed after Denzel who was keeping well ahead of a mock-outraged Tiko, leaving Terran to hobble along, yelling at the others to slow the heck down. When it was obvious no one was listening, he gave up with a small grunt. No sympathy at all for the guy with the broken leg…

.

_End._


	72. Phone Call

**Title:** Phone Call  
**Words:** 559  
**Summary:** Cloud, Tifa and Barret make a phone call.  
**A/N:** I thought it was time to take a peek at what the adults were up to, on the night before they stormed Midgar.

* * *

"We might be delayed a day or two."

The concern in Denzel's voice managed to be delivered over the phone. The children were on speakerphone on their end so she could hear the murmuring of the others in the back. _"Is anything wrong?"_

"No, everything's fine. Just that we're not very sure of the plans yet so we could stay a little longer, that's all. Nothing serious."

_"Okay, if you say so."_

_"Don't forget to bring back some cool stuff!"_

There was a reprimand from Marlene._ "Ilian!"_

_"Way to NOT be obvious, Ill,"_ contributed Terran wryly.

_"What? What'd I say?!"_

She laughed despite herself. "I'll see what I can do. Now, Barret wants to speak to Marlene a bit so pass the phone to her, okay?"

_"Hang on. MARLENE!!"_

_"You don't have to yell in my ear when I'm right here…!"_

_"Sorry-"_

"Hey, sweetie pie! How you doing?"

Tifa let Barret speak to his daughter as Cloud looked up from where he sat, resting.

"They sound fine."

Tifa nodded. "Turns out Terran managed to get the part. WITH his broken leg."

"And Marlene?"

As if on cue, Barret let loose with an exclamation of congratulations. She grinned. "Got the part of the heroine. Denzel on the other hand didn't."

Cloud raised an eyebrow while Tifa chuckled. "Aidan got it even though he was trying out for something else, believe it or not."

"He sounds fine though."

She chuckled. "He said he could trust Aidan. As long as it wasn't some other person, he's fine."

That got Cloud to smile a little as Tifa sat down beside him. The shadows of Midgar's ruins were far away, looming forebodingly in the distance. Soon though, they would have cause to get close.

"…we'll come back alright. All of us."

Cloud flicked a glance at her. She returned a smile.

"We have to. Even Vincent must."

"Can you convince him of that?"

The smile became a slight grin. "Babysitting pays better nowadays."

Cloud couldn't resist the half-laugh that emerged. "So I've heard."

A second later, Barret came over to hand the cell phone back to Tifa. Cloud however, reached over to take it instead, Tifa not objecting. He switched to loudspeaker mode.

"Guys?"

There was a sudden simultaneous chorus of _"Cloud!"_

"Listen: we'll be back soon. All of us."

_"We know that!"_

_"Yeah, we trust you guys."_

Cloud, Tifa and Barret all had to smile.

"All of you had better get some sleep now. It's late."

_"Awww, do we gotta?"_

"You've got rehearsals tomorrow, remember?"

_"Oh, okay… g'night, Tifa, Cloud, Barret!"_

_"Night Tifa! Night Cloud! Night dad!"_

"G'night, sweetie pie!"

_"G'night guys!"_

_"Night night!"_

_"Sweet dreams!"_

_"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"_

_"You still believe in bedbugs?"_

_"What'd you mean? Bedbugs have always been around! It's a scientific fact…"_

Sarah's voice drowned out the arguing Terran and Tiko. _"We'll be alright. You guys take care. Night."_

"Goodnight. Stay safe."

With that, they hung up. Cloud pocketed his cell phone as Tifa sighed a little.

"Gotta admit: I miss them."

Barret chuckled. "We'll be back before y'know it. Don't you worry."

Cloud nodded in agreement while Tifa smiled. "Yeah. I know."

And somehow that night, the faraway shadows didn't seem as dark as they had previously been. Not when those cheerful voices over the phone reminded them of very good reasons to return safely.

.

_End._


	73. Practice

**Title:** Practice  
**Words:** 984  
**Summary:** In which rehearsal doesn't quite go as planned.  
**A/N:** Okay, I admit it: Seventh Heaven just ain't complete without them. And like the kids, I kinda missed them too. My apologies for a rather weak chapter though – my mind isn't set quite right at the time of writing.

…for a bunch of kids below 12, this sounds like one hell of a script. Then again, this is Rufus Shinra's school. Enough said. (Or it could be the kids themselves ad-libbing – I just write the story, man.)

* * *

The air was damp, foggy, quiet.

Perfect for an ambush.

The heroes found themselves tensing with every step.

"Watch your step, princess," warned the Hero.

Princess gave Hero a look. "I may be royalty but I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

Hero looked contrite but was beaten to the punch by his friend, Swordsman. "As far as I remember, Royalty didn't go walking by themselves in marshes, Princess. You best listen up and watch it."

"Will you guys pipe down? The enemy could be on us already," snapped the Squire, edgy from the weather.

"Squire speaks some truth," interjected the Wizard. "We must be on our gua-"

"CHAAARGE!"

"Ambush!" cried the Hero as he leapt into action, drawing his sword from the scabbard, one arm keeping the Princess behind him.

"Thank you, Sir Obvious!" Swordsman replied, waving his broadsword left and right at their attackers.

Waving his staff menacingly while keeping his hat on with another hand, Wizard cast spell after spell, sending invisible arms towards the soldiers of the Evil Emperor, toppling them over. The squire did his best by jabbing soldiers in the shins and feet with his dagger.

"I can take care of myself!" protested the Princess, trying to get in on the action.

"No you can't!" insisted the Hero, parrying blow after blow.

"And I say I CAN!"

**BOP!**

"OOOoooooooowww…! BY DOSE! BE GHIT BY DOSE!"

"Ohmigosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't think I'd get your nose like that! I'm so sorry!"

"CUT!"

All the fighting came to an abrupt halt as the heroes and other attackers crowded around Soldier #3 who held his nose like a sacred gem. There was a short period of examination and cries of "BY DOSE" "Yes, I know your nose, now quiet down and let me have a proper look, Zephar."

Then Teacher Gregor straightened up and announced that Zephar would be alright with some ice. In the meantime, everyone could start to pack up while he took the boy to the nurse's office. It was almost time to go home anyway. Marlene's profuse apologies followed them since it'd been _her_ wayward fist that met Zephar's nose.

While the other cast and crew began to clean up, Aidan turned to look at Marlene rather amusedly. "That was probably the best punch I've seen in a while, Marlene." Juliana, sitting in the front row, gave him a reproachful look.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Deacon smiled helplessly, pushing up the brim of his hat that didn't fit quite right. "I'm sure nothing happened-" The wizard's attempt to placate the girl was interrupted by a guffaw from the swordsman.

"Aw man…! What an _aim_!" exclaimed Terran, leaning on his crutches, laughing. "How long were you planning this, Marlene?" Squire Ilian was sniggering to himself although he wasn't about to be as vocal as Terran.

"I didn't plan anything!" protested a distraught Marlene, hoping to goodness she hadn't done anything permanently damaging. "And it's not funny!"

Soldier #5 lifted his paper mache helmet to reveal the half amused expression of Denzel. "_I_ thought it was kinda funny."

"Yeah, specially since it was _Zephar_ who got hit. Can't say it was really pure accident," snickered Tiko from where he emerged backstage with a new cardboard sword.

"Guys…!"

Neoin and Ellia who'd been painting a sunnier looking backdrop near the stage had to stop and laugh. It was true that Zephar hadn't been in Marlene's best books lately when the boy had borrowed pencils, erasers and other stationery without returning it, probably with ulterior motives.

"I bet he purposely got in the way so Marlene would have to go visit him later," ventured Rien with a grin, sitting on the edge of the stage in her Soldier #1 costume, helmet on her lap.

Assistant Stage Manager Sarah agreed, joining Neoin and Ellia where they sat. "He'll probably try and get you to go out with him before he accepts your apology or something, Marlene."

"Now why didn't _I_ think of that?" said Terran with a grin, getting slowly off the stage.

"You guys are really _not_ helping…!"

Denzel placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder. "Calm down already. Mr. Gregor said he'd be okay with some ice."

"But I still have to say sorry tomorrow…"

"It was still an accident. And I'll come with you so he won't try anything funny, eh?"

Marlene smiled in relief. Good ol' Denzel – he always had her back despite all the teasing he did usually. "Thank you…!"

The other Seventh Heaven kids, both new and old, exchanged looks amongst themselves. Denzel may have had a fondness for a certain ninja but when push came to shove, they _all_ knew what was going on.

"Sometimes they're about as bad as Cloud and Tifa," whispered Ellia to Sarah and Neoin.

"Tell me about it," murmured Sarah in reply. Neoin didn't respond, busy giggling as she was.

"I'll tell you one thing: Tifa would've been proud of that punch," said Ilian, gathering his squire shirt in his hands after pulling on a normal T-shirt. That got a good laugh out of the kids, excepting Marlene who palmed her face.

"…C, Cid!"

"What? No Julie, I said _Tifa'd_ be-"

"N, no!" Juliana pointed frantically at the back of the room, directly opposite the stage. "**Cid!**"

Blinking, they turned round.

And right there at the back stood the tough-talking pilot who waved back at the kids with a slight grin. His habitual cigarette was missing since he was at school.

"Hurry up! Otherwise I ain't gonna give y'all a ride back to the bar!"

They collectively stared at him.

Before taking fifteen seconds to pack up, shout goodbye and pull Cid out the door.

Upon his reflection, Cloud and Tifa coming home was probably the only thing to elicit such speed.

Aside from free ice cream, that is.

.

_End._

**A/N:** I'd like to note that this is the first time we hear Juliana actually say something. Yay? :D


	74. Wouldn't Miss It

**Title:** Wouldn't Miss It  
**Words:** 446  
**Summary:** Seventh Heaven receives a new visitor.  
**A/N:** …well, she _did_ go to the bar. And it _looked_ like she'd be hanging around for a while so…

* * *

"…and she'll be staying with us for a while, till she finds a place of her own to live in."

Everyone exchanged half thoughtful, half anticipatory looks.

Then Ilian spoke up.

"Is she sleeping in our room?"

Tifa wasn't sure how to react, finally settling on shaking her head. "No, Ilian. She'll be rooming with me."

"Why can't she stay in our room?" asked Neoin innocently. "We've got space. Sorta."

"Well, that's because-"

"I'm really nineteen."

Neoin went wide eyed as did most of the others. Terran looked at her, raised an eyebrow then grinned. "An older woman huh?"

"Terran…" began Tifa warningly.

"I wouldn't try it, pal," drawled Cid from where he leaned against the bar. "You ain't her type."

"I never get any fun…"

Tiko tilted his head. "But she doesn't look nineteen-"

Cloud cleared his throat. "It's a very long story and now's not exactly the time to tell it."

"Why? We've got-"

There was a sudden bang. Everyone whirled round to see Barrett swooping in with Yuffie, four paper bags between the both of them. "We got the snacks! C'mon and chow down!!"

The kids immediately swarmed the two, helping to set up the junk food and drinks. Cloud and Cid went to keep everyone from killing each other over the more popular choices. As they did so, Tifa looked apologetically at Shelke.

"I'm sorry. They're usually less, um…" She thought for a quick second. "Inquisitive."

Shelke's answer was level, as her voice usually was. "They're children. It's alright."

Tifa wondered then what Shelke really felt: annoyance at the children's presumptions or wistfulness at the fact that she never got to do the same when she was their age.

"…they'll start to wonder why Vincent isn't back after a while," murmured Red XIII softly from where he sat beside the two women.

"Yes, well… I doubt he'll let them wonder for too long."

Shelke bent her head a little, hiding the minute lilt to her lips. She had to agree.

"Shelke?"

She looked up again, mildly surprised to see the two girls Tifa had introduced as Marlene and Sarah, standing before her. Marlene gave her a grin before tugging on her hand. "Come and eat with us!"

"We managed to get Tiko to lay off the cheese flavoured ones," remarked Sarah, smiling as well. "Those are the best."

Shelke had no time to decline as they pulled her to the table. Tifa couldn't help but smile, seeing her looking rather awkward, before relaxing just a little, amongst the festivities.

Red XIII's succinct words seemed to seal the scene. "…Vincent wouldn't want to miss this."

"No…" Tifa replied with a smile. "He wouldn't."

.

_End._


	75. Good Advice

**Title: **Good Advice**  
Words: **365**  
Summary:** Someone can't really sleep.**  
A/N:** Because I found it quite curious that she's more nervous than the cast.

* * *

Once upon a time, she loved the night being quiet.

Not quiet as in absolutely soundless, but quiet as in very little noise. The room would be dim, some glow of light filtering in from outside through the bottom crack in the door. It would be cool if the window was a left open just a bit. She'd hear the sounds from the streets – a dull background noise that helped put her to sleep.

Tonight though, she feels as if the quietness would choke her.

She shifts beneath her covers, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Five minutes. She turns over. Maybe on the side.

More minutes tick by. She tries sleeping on her stomach.

It doesn't last ten seconds – she turns onto her back again to stare at the ceiling.

Stare. Turn over, stare at the wall. Shift again, stare at the _other_ wall, wonder why the dark has to be so dark and quiet, stare and shift again.

Clearly, sleep isn't coming tonight.

She'll regret it tomorrow, she knows. It'll be a big day, with tons of stuff to do. Those in the cast want to go to school early and run through their lines one last time. The other stage helpers have to go test the lights and curtains and the music. They'll be busy till curtain time.

She hopes she doesn't do anything to mess up the show. She's already spilled two cans of paint by accident, nearly twist her ankle carrying some costumes, blow a fuse by flipping the wrong switch…

She sighs softly. Accidents follow her too much for her own good.

_"Go sleep, Neoin."_

She barely has time to jump out of her skin when another equally-sleepy voice echoes.

_"Stop thinking so much."_

_"It'll be okay."_

_"Don't worry…"_

The rustling of blankets signals the end of the collective advice as the others all return to sleep. Neoin blinks, wondering how the others know she's nervous much less awake.

It doesn't matter, she supposes as she yawns and settles back onto her pillow. Best to just get some sleep and stop thinking so much. Big day tomorrow…

And the night is no longer as quiet as she thought.

.

_End._


	76. Mere Coincidence

**Title:** Mere Coincidence  
**Words:** 663  
**Summary:** Red XIII goes to the theatre.  
**A/N:** I thought it'd be a nice change to have Nanaki narrate for once. Admittedly though it's a tad odd, and I dearly hope he sounds enough like Nanaki to be convincing. If he doesn't, please forgive me.

* * *

The play was a success. At least, that's what I personally believe.

Of course, at the time of preparation, no amount of talking would relieve the smell of nervousness the kits emanated. I happened to be backstage with the others visiting Marlene, Denzel and their friends to wish them luck. The amount of excitement these human children produced was extraordinary. A different sort of feeling compared to adults, really.

However, despite the anxiety, most of them felt compelled to embrace me by the neck when I spoke. Apparently, it was for luck although I don't see how this works. I must note that they are the **only** ones I will tolerate doing this. I am not a pet.

That was something the school authorities found hard to believe since I was almost barred from entering the auditorium. Not even my ability to speak could prove that I was worthy of admittance, convinced as they were that Yuffie was a ventriloquist. Her amusement at the whole affair didn't help.

However, before Cid could introduce his own (ham fisted) brand of persuasion, the Turks happened to arrive. With them came their employer and school headmaster. One word was all it took. No doubt there remained mild uneasiness among us towards the Turks but not quite full hostilities. Tifa and Yuffie were cordial enough on our behalf.

Somehow or other, we were seated a row behind them. Just before the play began, I couldn't help overhearing snatches of whispered conversation between the ones called Tseng and Elena.

_"…Valentine…"_

_"…Midgar…"_

Apparently they had also noticed Vincent's absence. The children had too after a short time. It didn't take them very long to decide that Vincent would show up when they least expected him. That was just Vincent.

No one else could say anything contrary. Perhaps we didn't dare.

Regardless, thoughts of Vincent and his fate were temporarily allayed by the play's commencement. It opened with one of the children plotting out the basic story of the night's entertainment. It was, judging from the subtle reactions of the other six seated beside me in the second row, as vaguely nostalgic to them as it was to me. (Shelke being the impassive exception.)

Saving the world though had certainly been immensely more tiring and less enthusiastic than its stage counterpart. But then, kits cannot really understand the full intensity of things at their age. No one but those who had actually been there may fully understand.

Cardboard battles were fought, lines were spoken and that kit Terran moved across the stage as effortlessly as he could have without a broken leg. As the story progressed, Yuffie and Cait Sith seemed comfortable enough to hold whispered commentary of their own.

_"Why's there no materia in this production?"_

_"Coz there's no Wutaian princess obsessed with it in the cast."_

_"Watch your mouth, cat or I'll-"_

_"Sssh, Princess, pay attention…"_

_"Why I oughta-"_

_"Ssshhh…!"_

_"…hey Tifa, where's Denzel and Rien? I thought all the kids were in this?"_

_"They're both soldiers."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"…"_

The same thought seemed to strike my mind the same time it did Tifa's. However, I only glanced at Cloud. Tifa actually placed one hand on his forearm without breaking away from the scene on stage.

When she drew her hand away again, he appeared to flick a sideway look at her though Tifa didn't return it. He may have smiled but I'd turned back to the play at that point. I did not want to miss the climax of the play. And silent conversation is still conversation –not something to be eavesdropped on.

The big battle ensued as did the happy ending. And few minutes after the curtain was drawn, all the kits came back out to take their bows to a standing ovation.

…as I have said, the play was a success.

But I still feel, contrary to Yuffie's claims, that the ragged red cloak the hero wore at the end was just a mere coincidence.

.

_End._


	77. Welcome Home

**Title:** Welcome Home  
**Words:** 663  
**Summary:** A new picture for Seventh Heaven's walls.  
**A/N: **To commemorate 'Familial Moments's 77th chapter… and to toast those absent friends whom we dearly miss.

* * *

"…what's this?"

Tifa turned around and smiled in recognition. "The school invited a few portrait artists as a surprise for Art Day. Good, aren't they?"

Cloud had to silently agree. As simple as the sketches were, eight likenesses of the children staying at Seventh Heaven looked back at him. Each piece was as good as a photo.

Tifa walked to where Cloud was seated, pulling up a seat herself. "They wanted to show these to you when you got home."

Cloud smiled ruefully at that. Somehow monsters always found the most opportune moment to try making a meal out of him. By the time he'd gotten back, the children were fast asleep. Even Shelke had retired early after a long day.

She noted the smile and mildly commented, "One whole week of calmness had to end somehow." She smiled wider at the look he gave her. "It's the weekend, Cloud – they have two whole days to describe the artists to you."

He contented himself with a nod, turning his attention back to the portraits.

The look of latent mischief was apparent in Denzel's face and Marlene's bright smile had been rendered well in graphite. Rien and Ellia's quiet smiles suited them to a T as did Terran's half-smirk, half-grin. Ilian's curiousity had been captured almost perfectly. Cloud could instantly recognize Tiko's look of concentration as he tinkered with some nuts and bolts and the apologetic smile Neoin constantly wore.

Tifa smiled at the look on Cloud's face as he perused each portrait. "Apparently they just spent five minutes sketching each of the kids."

"…it's amazing," he replied quietly.

There was a pause before Tifa spoke again.

"…looking at that, I was thinking…"

He gave her a curious glance. "Yes?"

Tifa bit her lower lip for a second, trying to gauge his reaction to her idea. Then she told him.

He raised his eyebrows initially but it didn't take him long to warm to it. They discussed the possibilities, the costs… and ultimately decided to start as soon as possible.

-ººº-

Saving up some money had taken a while. After that, it took more time to round up references, another day to find an artist suitable enough and two more days for the work to be completed.

But an average of three weeks later, a new portrait arrived in Seventh Heaven. It had a place of honour right behind the bar counter, on the left wall where it would be noticed relatively well.

Marlene had let out a gasp of surprise when she first saw it. The smile came later as the little girl described her to the others. Cloud told them about the other one, being the only person there who had known him well.

Tifa had spotted Yuffie's eyes gleam a bit under the bar lights. Barret and Cid had both raised cups of alcohol in the portrait's direction. Red XIII and Cait Sith both expressed approval. Vincent, who'd suddenly shown up a few days before to an uproar of almost-epic proportions, looked at the picture and actually smiled a little. The one who'd brought him home, Shelke, remained quietly observant of the others' reactions. Elmyra, who had been given a copy, smiled so wistfully that Cloud wondered for a moment if it'd been a good idea.

He had to admit, it was almost painful to see them again – his easy grin, her sweet smile, the pair's natural looking poses. It almost ached to remember what they went through, what could have been.

But in the end, he knew it'd been worth tracking down old photographs and an artist they trusted enough to paint such an important picture. It'd been worth having to sift through potentially painful memories to find those so full of happiness.

For on the parchment paper in a simple frame of wood and glass, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough stood side by side, smiling at him.

_"We're back,"_ they seemed to say.

"…welcome home," murmured Cloud in return.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** I gotta say - this is one of my personal favourites though I know it borders on being cliched (kinda). I apologize for Vincent's sudden appearance but it wouldn't do to have him miss this. Let's just say Shelke has good timing? 8D


	78. Quiet Night

**Title:** Quiet Night  
**Words:** 891  
**Summary:** It's an unusual night.  
**A/N:** A familiar parallel, in honour of Christmas 2008. Thank you so much for supporting this story all the while, folks. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

It was a very quiet night.

Unusual for Edge, being a busy, bustling town even after dark.

But tonight, not a creature stirred. Not one sudden report from any vehicle, no loud music from nearby, less family-friendly bars. It seemed as if some sort of enormous cap had been placed over the town, shielding it from any loud noises.

Then again, thought Tifa as she turned from looking out the window, it seemed to be a night for unusual occurrences. Walking over to the booth area of the bar, she piped up.

"Everything alright here?"

Cloud looked up and nodded. Beside him was a dark haired man, just an inch shorter than the blonde man. Their visitor smiled, a little sheepishly, behind his neat beard though she could see that he was grateful.

"Thank you so much again, Tifa, Cloud. I don't know what we would've done without you."

Tifa smiled, shaking her head. "Hey, don't mention it. We couldn't possibly have let you guys wander about Edge trying to find a place to sleep. Specially with a baby. And there's room here."

The man's expression remained grateful but just a bit apprehensive as he turned to Cloud. "I promise, I'll find some way to pay you back for helping me fix my truck-"

Cloud's low voice cut in gently. "In the morning. Get some rest."

Nodding, he wished them goodnight as he settled on the booth seat. Tifa and Cloud headed upstairs after snapping off all the lights but one, just to give a little light in case their visitor needed to get up for something.

"I'll just check on Dara and Neariah," she whispered as they got to the top of the stairs. Quietly as she could, Tifa opened the door to her room and entered in.

There in her bed, under a thin blanket was a young woman. Beside her, in a makeshift cradle, lay a baby. Tifa smiled to see both sleeping peacefully.

Dara was just about Tifa's age and just as dark haired. But there, the similarities ended. The young woman had gotten married a year earlier to Aviran and four months ago, gave birth to baby Neariah.

According to Dara, they'd been on their way home to Kalm when Aviran's truck spluttered to a stop in Edge's streets. Seventh Heaven's lights were the closest sign of possible help they could reach. When the small family had come tentatively into the bar, Tifa almost didn't notice them.

Fortunately, Cloud had returned home a little earlier and went out with Aviran to see if anything could be done. In the meantime, Tifa offered a drink to a rather pale, worn-looking Dara. Nevertheless, she still smiled in thanks despite her tiredness. And she happily obliged Tifa when the latter asked about the little bundle in Dara's arms.

Baby Neariah lay in Dara's arms, quietly sleeping all the while. As the adults around him decided that although the truck was fixed, it would be better for him and his parents to stay the night and continue their journey in the morning, his chubby face remained serenely asleep.

Yet, to Tifa as she looked at him, the baby was quite a charmer even in his slumber. He looked so peaceful, so calm.

Suddenly, without warning, he yawned and slowly, blinked his eyes open. Before Tifa could react, he spotted her.

Panicking a little, she wondered if he'd cry since she obviously wasn't his mother. Some babies could be quite sensitive that way.

But little Neariah just stared at her, blinking slowly. After a minute or so, he moved his tiny hand a little from side to side, in a wave-like motion. Then he yawned again and closed his eyes again, going right back to sleep.

Wide eyed, Tifa remained where she was for a few seconds before coming to her senses. She crept out of her room to find Cloud dressed for bed, carrying a blanket in his arms. He was going to sleep in the backroom while Tifa took his room for the night.

"…the baby woke up and looked at me just now."

He raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"Not a sound out of him. He just went right back to sleep." She looked back to the room. "…you know what's strange?"

"What?"

"It felt… like he was trying to say hello."

Cloud saw the expression on Tifa's face and a corner of his lips formed a tiny upward curl. "I don't think that's strange."

She turned back to him. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "Maybe he knows you're giving his parents a place to rest for the night."

Tifa had to smile. "…he'd probably say hello to you too since you helped his father repair his truck."

Cloud just shrugged, although the curl got a bit more visible. "Maybe."

The two exchanged smiles as they bid each other goodnight. Just as Cloud reached downstairs, he happened to look out the window Tifa had been looking through. A particularly bright star caught his eye, twinkling gently as he looked at it.

He stood there, watching the star for a while. In an odd way, this unusual night seemed fitting. Edge's quietness, the arrival of these strangers, the baby's quiet charm, the star…

It was a good night, he thought.

And Cloud went to sleep that night, strangely contented.

.

_End._


	79. Survival Instincts

**Title: **Survival Instincts **  
Words: **396**  
Summary:** Cloud knows them all too well.**  
A/N: **Pure and utter randomness. Even _I_ don't know what they were planning to _do._

* * *

The call came just after he had delivered a brown package to an old man – a present from the latter's absent children. He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket and promptly slowed down by the side of the road to answer it. He never usually let it go to the message system again unless he was really in a hurry.

"Yes?"

_"Hey, Cloud!"_

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Denzel? Is something wrong?"

_"Nothing's wrong! Why would you say that?"_

"Because you don't usually call me at this time of day."

_"Everything has its start, right?"_

Cloud's eyebrow inched a little higher. For his own safety, he quit the engine. "Denzel, what's going on?"

_"Nothing! We just wanted to know what time you'd be getting back today."_

"The same time I come home _every_day. Why?"

_"Can't you make it a bit earlier?"_

Something was _definitely_ up. The kids didn't pull this sort of thing unless they were planning something. And while he and Tifa encouraged creative, innovative thinking, Cloud was learning to treat the effects of such encouragement with a pinch of salt and a healthy amount of suspicion. At least enough to establish that he still had the authority to ground people for being too mischievous even if he didn't exercise that power.

Hey, if you couldn't suspect your own kids, who _could_ you suspect?

Nevertheless, Cloud was intelligent enough not to let this information slip. "I'll try."

_"Great! See you tonight!"_

Amazing how 'I'll try' got translated into 'Yes' in the children's personal lexicon, thought Cloud wryly. "Hold on."

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm not going to stop Tifa if you make her mad."

Admittedly, he felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard a collective groan go up in the background. He _knew_ it.

_"…Cloud, why'd you _always _have to be such an adult?"_

"Because _I_ don't want to get killed."

_"…oh okay, fine… see ya tonight."_

"See you."

Cloud hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket. Even if he hadn't actually prevented another prank by not being the kids' human shield, the chances of them going through with it had lessened. Besides, Tifa was starting to ignore his defenses which effectively rendered his position pointless.

But as he gunned the engine to life again, he still couldn't help the smirk that cornered his lips.

It felt good to outwit those kids for once.

.

_End._

**A/N2: **Cloud, you have issues. On another note, what better way to start the new year than thwarting a prank? :D


	80. Enlightenment

**Title:** Enlightenment  
**Words:** 360  
**Summary:** At last, he understands.  
**A/N:** I wrote this moment in advance (May 2008) while honestly wondering if the day would come when I could FINALLY put this out. If the time comes, there'll be a second author's note noting it, I assure you.

* * *

Eventually, he got it.

It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten it all along, per se. It was just that, on that day, at that very moment, he finally, really and absolutely _got_ it.

He could identify the emotions swimming in his personal ocean of feelings at last. He could put names to them and now understood that it might be worth trying to actually _acknowledge_ those names. Revelations of sorts began to open up to his frame of mind. Of course, no one could ever say that Cloud Strife was a talkative soul without being the worst liar on the Planet. But at last, the man grasped the notion that for this particular purpose, words might not hurt so much.

He didn't berate and blame himself much for taking this long to think about it. After all, they had been through so much. There had been plenty of other things for them to ponder over, plenty of other things to talk about. And even now, he wondered if it was right. For beneath the wonder of discovery was the tremor of apprehension that things would go terribly, terribly wrong.

But when he thought about it, there was, quite frankly, no going back. Something very deep within him whispered that it was high time this happened. Too many people went throughout their entire lives not having this moment, or worse, having this moment and _no opportunity to alleviate_ this feeling.

It was do or die. Even a coward like him could feel it.

…by Midgar, he felt like his gut had taken a twisting. Yet his chest had grown three pounds lighter. It was a peculiar, extremely strange yet oddly nostalgic feeling. He could almost liken it to pain. Or pleasure. He didn't really know.

"Cloud?"

He blinked, the sound of his name bringing him back down to earth. Denzel was looking at him in concern.

"You okay?"

He stared at his ward.

He felt awed, bewildered, one quarter terrified, three quarters glad. He felt like he'd been turned upside down. He wondered if everyone experienced this during their own dawn of discovery.

What Cloud _said_ was, "…I think so."

.

_End._

**A/N2: **I lift my glass to all of you who've read and reviewed this collection, no matter when or where you jumped in or out. You guys put up with my hiatuses and constant dry spells with seriously high-level patience, for which I am both deeply grateful... and quite guilty. (Ahaha...) I don't say this as often as I should, but as much as I have writing these post-AC&DC snippets, you're all part of my motivation to write too.

So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for your support. It's what got us this far, and with your help, will get us even further. It's highly appreciated, no matter how little I speak. (bows) Once again, thank you. :) Oh, and Happy Very Early Valentine's Day!


	81. Old Tricks

**Title: **Old Tricks**  
Words: **688**  
Summary: **Life also goes on for Rufus Shinra.  
**A/N: **This guy sure knows how to make an entrance. Along with the kitten Cloud and Tifa gave him… 76 chapters ago. Wow.

* * *

"For example, when you want to divide a thousand by ten, all you have do is- oh, Mr. Shinra…!"

Rufus's cool blue eyes seemed amused at the way the entire class of young ones looked up, noticed their principal in his wheel chair and went straight back to their Math without batting eyelids.

He waved a hand, signaling the startled teacher to continue her lesson. Meanwhile, Rude silently wheeled him to the back of the room as she stammered out a shortcut for division. The other three Turks were nowhere to be seen.

On his way to the back, Rufus didn't notice two pairs of eyes following his movement.

It didn't take long for Denzel to receive a hastily scribbled note from Marlene who sat just behind him.

_What's he doing here?_

_Surprise inspection? Miss Lehrmann looks nervous._

_Did you see that lump on his leg? Under the blanket?_

_Yeah. What's up with that?_

At this point, the surreptitious note exchanging between Denzel and Marlene was joined by a second piece of paper, this time flicked over from Neoin's desk, adjacent to Marlene's.

_What're you 2 talking about?_

_Rufus. Did you see that lump on his leg?_

Neoin started to turn around, only to be stopped in time thanks to Denzel's frantic but subtle motions of his hand slicing across his throat.

_Neoin! Don't be so obvious!_

_Sorry…!_

Marlene caught Juliana's curious glance from her left and passed the note she and Denzel had exchanged about Rufus' new growth. She was a quicker study than Neoin, only turning her head a little to peek.

Unfortunately, the small peek frightened about ten years off her life when Rufus Shinra caught her eye. As if she'd been burnt, the girl immediately turned around again, eyes wide and heart beating a mile a minute. Oh, that was _bad_. They said Principal Shinra's stare could have fried a skin off a snake and she'd almost run _right into it…!_

_Julie? You ok?_

Juliana didn't dare return a note. Instead, she shook her head slowly, staring straight at the blackboard. Her three older friends exchanged puzzled glances.

Marlene, wondering what had happened, tried to steal a glance backwards.

Just then, instead of catching Rufus' eye as unfortunate Juliana had, she saw something even _odder_. Whirling back to the front, she scribbled another note to Denzel and Neoin.

_It moved! I saw the lump move!_

_…are you serious?_

_Marlene, are you drunk? _(This was from Denzel)

_Denzel – I am NOT! Neoin – I saw it with my own 2 eyes!_

_Lumps don't move on their own okay._

_I'm telling you D, I saw it-_

At this point, all writing activity ceased when an insistent mewling sound broke through Miss Lehrmann's nervous teaching. Again, as an entire unit, the class turned round to the back where the sound had come from.

Clearing his throat, Rufus calmly removed the edge of the blanket to reveal a black cat, sitting on his lap. It looked pleased to be out of the confines of the blanket and with one last "miaaaoww" of thanks, began to wash itself.

The last time Marlene and Denzel had seen the feline, it had been about a month old and just big enough to fit on both palms. Now, a year and a half later, it'd gained enough weight to look well taken care of, developed a shiny black coat, and had that self-possessed, unembarrassed air all cats apparently had by nature.

Rufus looked up to meet an entire roomful of stares.

"I apologize – Romulus isn't usually so vocal. Carry on."

"…and so kids, it's not quite hard to divide round numbers…"

A minute later, a new piece of paper found its way onto Marlene's desk.

_ROMULUS__?_

_What do you think Cloud will say?_

-ººº-

"As long as he doesn't teach it any old tricks."

Tifa smiled helplessly at Cloud's solemn expression as he commented on the news Denzel and Marlene brought back that day. When all the kids looked at her, puzzled by the blond man's strange reaction, she shook her head.

"Let's just say Rufus' old pet didn't get along with Cloud…"

.

_End._

**A/N2:** I saw a Youtube video about Cloud taking out Dark Nation first before defeating Rufus – I can't imagine him being overly fond of the panther. And in case you're wondering, Neoin's interview in the previous moment didn't result in her adoption for various reasons.

Also, a shoutout to **Midgar-RockORG **for enlightening me on some very important facts about Advent Children. :D Guys, this collection of fanlistings are more comprehensive and more eloquent than I'll be able to express here - go check 'em out if you haven't yet!


	82. Attempts

**Title: **Attempts**  
Words: **422**  
Summary: **Some things just don't change.  
**A/N: **Warning for some OOCness. I'm sorry – this was written at 4 in the morning so that may have contributed something unintended.

* * *

This… was not going to work.

Really, what was he _thinking_?

This was going to be a disaster. He just knew it. He could feel it in his gut. Everyone _else _had plans and moves and other cunning strategies whereas _he_ had just… himself.

Which, he readily admitted, impressed little. He was a shrimpy, kinda weak little kid with messy hair and was short for his age. Despite nightly wishes for growth spurts to take place while he slept, and drinking milk almost obsessively every morning, he didn't grow so much as one tenth of an inch.

…

Waitaminute. This was _ridiculous. _Things had changed. He was no longer twelve, there were no longer any visible competition and for crying out loud, he was _over_ _five feet_ _tall_. There was no reason this couldn't wor-

"Cloud?"

Blue eyes looked up from his dinner and met bright brown ones.

Tifa was looking at him funny. "Something wrong?"

"…no. Why?"

"You've been staring at your rice for five minutes."

Cloud blinked. Then he coughed and placed the spoonful into his mouth, taking refuge in chewing. Tifa looked at him for a moment longer before shrugging and going to get something from the storeroom.

Once she'd gone, Cloud allowed himself to palm the top half of his face with one frustrated hand.

Trying to give her a compliment in a full sentence instead of something less than three syllables was harder than it'd seemed.

He took in a deep breath. That was _it_. He wasn't about to lose to his inner, more insecure child. That was all in the past. Time to move on. He was _not_ going to resort to one-word adjectives. He had a bigger vocabulary than that – it was time he _used_ it.

"Cloud, I think we're going to need a few supplies from-"

"Tifa."

She looked up, surprised at the sudden interjection. "Yes?"

"The rice is…" _Tasty. Perfect. _

"…yes? The rice is…?"

"Dinner is…" _Great. Delicious._

Tifa was beginning to feel a bit alarmed at this unusual behaviour from Cloud. She wondered if the rice and vegetables had poisoned him into incomplete sentences. "Are you okay? Please don't tell me you're feeling sick. I swear I followed the recipe and everything. And Shelke helped, so it should be fine-"

Cloud gave up. "I'm alright. Everything's fine. The rice is good. That's all."

"…oh. Uh. Thank you…?"

Tifa's puzzled look went unnoticed as Cloud resumed chewing his dinner again.

Next time, the little snot-nosed blond kid with limited language was going _down_.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** I think he just thinks too much about the whole thing.


	83. Persuasion

**Title: **Persuasion**  
Words:** 607**  
Summary: **Cloud considers the (nearly) unthinkable.  
**A/N: **They've got some plans. Plans that need money.

* * *

"Well?"

Some breath is drawn in, and a soft creak resounds from the chair. "…we're still short."

"By how much?"

Paper rustles, a result of being passed from one hand to another. "More than I'd hoped." As the other peruses the sums listed, a small sigh escapes.

"…I thought we'd have enough by now," he murmurs.

Her ears don't miss the disappointment in his voice and she looks up, smiling a little. "Money doesn't just fall into our laps, you know."

He glances ruefully at the piece of paper she's set down on the counter and says nothing. Things had gone smoothly what with the relatively good bar business, the steady number of deliveries and increasing requests for vehicle repairs on the side. So he'd dared to hope. But apparently, he'd expected just a little beyond the reality. (Financial troubles sometimes do that to a person)

A bit more experienced at business than he is, she's accustomed to these mild feelings of loss. Privately, she thinks any progress at all is a good thing. But he's quietly ambitious and she knows it.

"I'm sure it'll turn out well somehow, Cloud."

He nods, still a little despondent. But when she sets a glass of Corel beer in front of him, and gives him a pointed look, he duly tries to shake himself out of it.

After a period of silence, she speaks. "I was thinking… maybe we could get a loan."

He raises an eyebrow sceptically. "From?"

She deliberately doesn't look at him. "That new bank Vincent was mentioning the other day…?"

His tone as he says, "…_Shinra_?" makes her wince inwardly.

"Cloud, we have to face facts: every major advance or rebuilding in Edge _will_ be started by Rufus. At least for a few more years. No one's rich enough or well-connected enough to compete with him. Not yet anyway," she adds, thinking about Barret. If his oil company managed to gain public support, which it slowly but surely was, then Marlene's father would quite possibly be the next big businessman they were acquainted with.

He crosses his arms, frowning. "They used to be just an electrical company."

"Right. Just _the_ most powerful and richest – however wrong or illegal – electrical company on the Planet." She leans forward, trying to plead her case. "If we're going to make it work, we'll need to do this."

His silence is one of stubborn refusal. She sighs, knowing full well he doesn't like owing anyone anything, particularly one Rufus Shinra.

"Cloud, just think about it. The school's been growing really well. Rebuilding is certainly making progress in the city." She reaches out, putting one hand on his forearm. "And the kids will be more comfortable."

He looks at her through the corners of his blue eyes, looks at her hand and fidgets as he looks away again.

"…we'll see."

"Meaning…?"

He silently groans when she tightens her grip on his arm slightly. "We'll _see_."

Tifa knows that's all she'll get out of him. But the thing about Cloud Strife is that if he says he'll see, then he _will_ actually consider the possibility. And getting Cloud Strife to even _think_ about asking a loan from a new bank set up by Shinra is a breakthrough in itself.

Letting him go, she shakes her head although she's smiling. "Thank you, Cloud."

He merely fidgets again although his eyes follow her to the counter to wash the remainder of the glasses. What _is_ it about her that can convince him to do something he loathes yet is probably necessary?

_Oh yeah,_ thinks Cloud in a mixture of exasperation and mild resignation. _It's Tifa._

_._

_End._

**A/N2:**Happy belated birthday, Tifa!


	84. Choices

**Title: **Choices  
**Words: **463  
**Summary: **More choices come with age.  
**A/N: **With the events of DoC now over, it's probably best if we used a new time marker. So, using the AAC (After Advent Children) system, we're now in the first few months of year 2 AAC. Marlene is still seven and Denzel nine though this will obviously change as the months go by. (see A/N2 later for more details!)

* * *

The day after Terran's twelfth birthday, which involved some presents, much laughter, a fairly large cake and noisemakers directly blown in people's ears, Tifa told him that she wanted to speak to him, Marlene and Denzel after the bar had closed.

When the kids heard this, they looked at each other then turned suspiciously towards Terran.

The boy in question gave them all a look in return. "It's not always about _me_, y'know."

Grudgingly, the children had to admit this and glanced at Tifa who smiled helplessly. "Technically, this _is_ about you, Terran."

"What?!" protested the boy when everyone simultaneously turned their heads towards him again. When they focused on Tifa once more, Terran silently considered the fact that perhaps the image of a lovable rogue was occasionally inconvenient – one usually got accused of _everything_. If the sky turned bright pink, people would probably look at him first.

Not that that wasn't a great trick to play, turning the sky pink. That had possibilities.

Nonetheless, when the three children met Tifa in the backroom later that night, all thoughts of pranks were far away.

Tifa didn't waste any time, going straight to the point. "Since you've turned twelve, I was wondering if you're still alright with sharing a room with Marlene and Denzel."

He blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… turning twelve is usually the first step to growing up," said Tifa gently. "Eventually, the rest will catch up to you. But for now, since you're the oldest, you get to make some choices. First of which is your room."

Struck by the seriousness of the situation, Terran was sober. "…there's not enough space to have a room of my own, you know."

"…I could always move downstairs," offered Denzel. Marlene nodded in assent. Both were used to sleeping in the common room since there were some free beds now.

At that, Terran made a face at them. "For cryin' out lo- I turned twelve, not contract some contagious disease!"

As the others laughed, Tifa smiled. "So, I take it that means you're still bunking with Marlene and Denzel."

"'Course," replied Terran as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Though it doesn't mean we're not sneaking downstairs to share the big room with the others."

Nodding, Tifa shooed them back outside. As she watched them go, bantering between each other, she leaned against the doorway, thoughtful.

Possibly, growing up as an orphan meant Terran learnt to share things, regardless of how old he got. However, Terran was Terran. She wasn't sure if the others felt the same way. Particularly Marlene.

But then, _her_ twelfth birthday was five years away. Hopefully by then, thought Tifa, they would be in a position to give the children more options to choose from.

.

_End._

**A/N2: **In writing this, I actually had to look up a parenting site or two about room sharing (being an only child, I haven't had the experience of sharing a room with a sibling) just to get a feel for the subject.

I guess, in conclusion, it depends on the parents _and_ the kids - what the parents think is best for the kids and what the kids themselves feel about sharing rooms. And I gotta say: my respect for parents goes ever deeper for having to deal with all this stuff and _more_.

**Edit: somethingspecial**'s request for the kids' ages couldn't have come at a more timely chapter! So, here's a quick look at how old all the kids will be in 2AAC, adoption nonwithstanding:

Terran, Sarah & Ellia: 12  
Tiko & Rien: 11  
Denzel, Aidan & Ilian: 10  
Deacon: 9  
Marlene & Neoin: 8  
Juliana: 7

You can tell Tifa and Cloud are having fun keeping an eye on these kids. ;D Any age-related plot holes are all entirely my fault. Thanks for giving them a chance, you guys!


	85. Get a Room

**Title:** Get a Room**  
Words:** 744  
**Summary: **Elena eavesdrops.  
**A/N:** Alternate title for this was 'Roundabout Strategy'. And I need to stop writing at such odd hours of the night…

* * *

_Sometimes, I just don't understand _shachou, thought Elena with a sigh as she walked around the playground area of the Shinra school during recess.

She was a Turk. One of his personal bodyguards/assistants. She wasn't supposed to be here. Though it wasn't that she didn't like the kids – they were okay – or that she wasn't used to being here. But when you were used to jumping on your toes every time your highly unpredictable boss had some sort of strange order for you to carry out…

Being a recess chaperone just seemed a tad dull.

Particularly when all the students here knew that a food fight just meant a week's detention for _everyone _thus the lack of high jinks expected from spirited youth (to Elena's mild dismay). Either that or they were enjoying their lunch too much. Contrary to popular belief, Rufus Shinra had indeed specified that any school under the Shinra name had better be supplementing these young minds with (more or less though preferably more) edible food.

As she walked around, making sure no one was choking on their lunches, she spotted some familiar faces.

Elena smiled to herself at the sight of the Seventh Heaven kids. She walked over, intending to say hello when suddenly, Tiko's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Y'know, if Cloud and Tifa just moved into the same room, that'd free up one more place, either for us or the girls."

At such a promising statement, all thoughts of boredom disintegrated. Immediately applying extra stealth to her steps, Elena crept closer.

"Stupid, they can't share a room till they're married." This was Ilian.

Terran snorted. "Like you're the only one who thought that up - they _can_ get married, genius! S'not like they hate each other. Or haven't you noticed what we've _all _been trying to do ever since we moved in? And moved out?" he added, remembering the ones who'd been adopted.

"…he could give the girls his room and move in with you guys," ventured Deacon thoughtfully.

Aidan was doubtful. "Cloud won't want to move into the common room – don't you remember _his _own room?"

"Mix that with all the_ boys'_ stuff and we'd never see them ever again," said Sarah dryly.

"Yea- wait, what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Means you'd be stuck under so much of your collective stuff, it'd take you ten years to dig yourselves out." Sarah never really minced words when she saw little point in doing so.

"But suppose Tifa DOESN'T wanna get married to Cloud?"

Elena had to mentally agree with the heavy silence as _everyone_ gave luckless Ilian the _driest_ look this side of Midgar.

Terran's voice was equally wry. "...ye-ah, and I'm sure Neoin's gonna pull off perfect pirouettes next week without breaking a toe."

"Hey!"

"Okay then, know-it-alls. Answer this: what if Cloud doesn't wanna get married to TIFA?"

Once more, there occurred the kind of silence that was devoid of any moisture whatsoever.

"...ye-ah, and I'm sure Neoin's- OW! What!?"

Neoin had triumphantly jabbed Tiko in the sides. "You don't have to keep using ME as an example!"

"Anyway," said Marlene who knew when a conversation could degrade into a poking tournament. "They don't actually _need_ to get married to share a room. I mean, me and Denzel and Terran share just fine."

"We're different," said Terran dismissively.

"How?" came Juliana's small tone. She may have found her voice but her volume still needed some work.

"We're not secretly mooning over each other."

Elena stifled a laugh and decided this was her cue to slip away. Saying hi would have to wait unless she wanted to reveal she'd been intentionally eavesdropping. Wondering when she'd be free to drop into Seventh Heaven, Elena continued on her rounds.

Denzel looked up. When Elena had gotten far enough, he turned to the others who grinned knowingly back at him.

"So, how long do you think she'll take to tell Tifa?"

Deacon chuckled, chewing into an apple. "Depending on her job as a Turk, a week at most."

"I still don't see why you wanted Elena to hear us talking about this stuff," said Ellia with raised eyebrows.

"Ellia, if even _locking_ Cloud and Tifa into a _closet_ for a few hours didn't work," said Rien wryly, "It's time we got someone else to do our job for us."

There was a pause before Ellia, and the others, decided there was really no way you could disagree with that.

.

_End._

**A/N2: **Well, _you're_ not mooning over anyone at least, Terran…**  
**

Personally, while I'd give the kids an 'A' for effort, it's probably not gonna work much. |D I've a feeling they know it too but there can't be much harm in trying. After all, Rien's got a point.


	86. Height Issues

**Title: **Height Issues**  
Words: **540**  
Summary:** The children are growing.  
**A/N: **Tiko seems to have a thing for "scientifically proven facts".

* * *

After-school homework time didn't usually contain many interesting topics. Today was a bit of an exception.

"Ellia, have you gotten taller?"

The girl blinked at Marlene's observation. "What'd you mean?"

"Look, you're about half an inch taller than Terran already."

Everyone looked in the duo's direction where it was ascertained that indeed, Marlene's eyes had not been wrong.

Terran sniffed, attempting to defend his dignity. "Look, we all know that girls get to grow when you're Ellia's age. No need to rub it in."

The girls all looked at each other and giggled. Tiko, Ilian and Denzel snickered.

"Terran's jealous!"

"Least I'm tall enough to look over the bar counter, shrimps," said Terran with a pointed grin.

"The only one who can't do that's Tiko, dummy," retorted Ilian.

"Quit lyin'!" protested the boy hotly. "The only one shorter than the counter was Julie and that was _ages_ ago!"

"Neoin's getting pretty tall too actually," commented Rien quietly. The girl in question grinned widely at her then at the guys.

"The height's not gonna help her get any less klutzy," muttered Ilian. "OW! Marlene! That elbow HURTS!"

"Serves you right for saying that about Neoin," said Marlene, Deliverer of Justice.

"Yeah well, whatever. Boys get to grow when we're older. You girls all stop when you're fifteen," said Denzel rather smugly. "You just wait and see – we'll be towering over you by the time we're eighteen." Terran grinned at the younger boy for that.

"How do YOU know?"

"Scientifically proven," chimed in Tiko with great satisfaction. "You can ask Keven-sensei at school tomorrow."

"Don't need to. Rien, s'that true?"

Rien looked mildly amused at being treated like a walking textbook. "I'm afraid so. Though I don't really know when exactly we stop growing."

"HAH! Told ya!"

Neoin and Marlene both immediately rounded on Ellia, currently the tallest of all the girls. "Ellia! You gotta beat these guys! Get taller!"

Bewildered Ellia wondered how she could possibly do that. "O, okay?"

"And we gotta tell Sarah to start growing too!"

Terran snorted. "What's _Sarah_ gotta do with anything? She's not even the tallest in the class!"

"Just as long as she's taller than you," answered Neoin smartly.

The four boys exchanged long-suffering, semi-bored looks that could have generally been translated as, _"Girls." _Evidently, any previous division between the ranks had now formed into solid unity between the brotherhood of boys.

Outside the children's room, an amused Tifa moved on from where she had been listening. It was true that the kids were all maturing, both in age and in height. It both amazed and unnerved her how fast they were growing up.

Just as Tifa was pondering over this fact, Shelke walked up.

"Tifa, these people want to speak to you."

She looked up quickly, spotting the couple standing behind Shelke. They had an air about them that Tifa had grown used to recognizing.

"Oh, okay, thank you Shelke. Could you…"

"Watch out for customers." She nodded.

Tifa smiled gratefully at her before turning to the newcomers. Though she smiled at them in welcome, inwardly she winced.

Sometimes she forgot that watching the children grow up in Seventh Heaven took second place to finding _different_ places for them to grow in altogether.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** Admittedly, I wince too.


	87. Decision

**Title: **Decision  
**Words: **420  
**Summary: **Cloud makes a resolution.  
**A/N:** I'm under the impression that while Cloud has learnt to somewhat tolerate Shinra and co, he's still very reluctant to have anything to do with them. Which is probably kinda difficult when they're the ones rebuilding the Planet... Tifa on the other hand, is likely to think a bit more practically, though it doesn't mean she's crazy about the company. (Elena and the rest of the Turks being an exception of sorts)

* * *

"Tifa?"

"In here, Cloud."

"...inventory again?"

"That's tomorrow." She sighed, standing back from the shelves in the storeroom. "Sometimes I just wish I could dump all this stuff into some alley somewhere so I don't have to keep track of them."

Cloud leaned against the doorjamb. "You don't mean that."

Tifa shook her head. "No, I don't. But I _wish _I could. That's one whole Sunday gone."

"I'll be helping."

She turned to him, smiling. "If you weren't, I'd throw you outta the bar."

Cloud eyed that smile warily for a few moments before he smirked. "Then who'd go get supplies for you when you're too busy?"

"I could send the kids."

"They'll complain of child abuse. You know they do already."

"Ingrates," muttered Tifa with a grin. "Alright, Mr Strife, fine. As long as you do your work, you can stay."

The mock-snob tone made them pause for a minute.

Then Cloud snorted – an unusual act in itself – to which Tifa began laughing.

"Don't ever act rich."

"If business continues as it is, I'll never have to!"

Cloud shook his head. "You don't mean that either."

Tifa shrugged, still grinning. "Well, things have been kind of stable lately, I suppose."

"...actually, I was thinking of that thing we talked about last time." He shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable. "You know, the loan."

Tifa's mirth suddenly ran into a wall. She looked up, took a step towards him. "Really?"

He inclined his head a little, one hand absently rubbing the back of his neck. "...I don't think I'll ever be completely sure. But I heard about a place that just opened up two blocks away. And it won't stay free for long."

He trailed off, looking at the shelves of boxes and bottles, pressing his lips together. Tifa spoke softly, seeing his hesitation. "Don't force yourself, Cloud. You're in this too, you know."

He looked sideways at her, and seeing her concern, nodded in a resolute sort of way. "The kids are more important. I know what I'm getting into. Even if Shinra's," He paused, trying to find a polite word. "...Shinra."

She smiled at that, placed one hand on his upper arm, near his shoulder. It wasn't exactly appropriate to say that she was proud of him, so she settled for something else. "Tell you what: since you're helping me tomorrow, I'll help you badger them for every single detail."

Cloud looked at her grin and had to smirk again, above the warm feeling he felt inside him.

"Deal."

.

_End._


	88. Confusion

**Title: **Confusion**  
Words: **704  
**Summary: **Shelke's getting used to Seventh Heaven. Kinda.**  
A/N: **Yes, she is still around, helping out with minor chores to earn her keep.

* * *

By all accounts, Shelke had gotten somewhat used to life here in Seventh Heaven. She'd learned to serve drinks and snacks, learned to deal with customers, learned to handle the children's antics and once in awhile, actually helped with the disciplinary actions Tifa had to undertake every so often. The bartender had once expressed how nice it would be to just _look_ at the kids, like Shelke did, and get them to finish their chores.

Shelke took that as a compliment, no matter what Vincent's subtle facial expressions implied.

Finding a place of her own to live in was taking longer than expected, but Tifa had generously offered her a place as long as she needed it. And Shelke was beginning to fit in quite nicely. So really, Seventh Heaven was a comfortable place to be.

It was just that there were still _some_ things peculiar to her.

No, it wasn't the delicate situation that brewed thicker each passing day between the bar's proprietor and the blond delivery boy. Even Shelke could see that it was a hard nut to crack (though this didn't deter Yuffie and the kids from trying like a determined, half-starved parrot).

Mostly, it was other matters. Take for example, the occasional adoption of a child that would drive the entire bar into a funk for a day or two. Happy as they were about it, Tifa had said with a wistful smile, Ellia had been a member of the family. They'd miss her, especially when her new parents lived in a sector far from here. Phone calls and letters just weren't the same.

Shelke more or less understood this. So the odd thing wasn't the adoption or the funk.

The oddness stemmed from the children's sober behaviour in the few days following the adoption.

Denzel did his share of the washing up without a smart-alecky comment and went to bed on time. Terran played no pranks and didn't talk back. Ilian did his homework without bugging the girls about sums they couldn't do. Tiko kept his hands and tools to himself, modifying nothing that belonged to anyone else. Marlene didn't fuss at the boys for going too far. Neoin didn't trip over her own shoelaces or on the step outside the bar. Granted, Rien stayed quiet like she always did, but her brand of quietness was somewhat… deeper.

Tifa fretted over the strangeness of this situation and hoped they went back to normal soon.

Normal, said Shelke, meant minor pranks played on everyone who lived here, sauciness in terms of comments and overall organized chaos Tifa herself sighed at half the time.

Exactly, replied the bartender, with furrowed brows.

Shelke processed this answer and nodded. Routine was a comfort to some people. Organized chaos was routine for Seventh Heaven. Ergo, organized chaos comforted Tifa. Arithmetically speaking, it made sense.

Three days later, Marlene found a rubber spider in her morning milk and after shrieking nearly half the neighbourhood's ears off, soundly berated Terran who was laughing so hard, he gained a split in his side. Rien threatened mayhem and murder if Tiko messed with her alarm clock again and Denzel wryly wondered at the possibility of getting the school _now_ before they enjoyed the thrills and chills of a two hundred meter race to beat the school bell.

This all grinded to a halt when Tifa shooed them all out the door, gently flicking a damp washcloth at the backs of their heads or shoulders, as if she were trying to herd cattle. "For the love of Midgar, get to school before you're all late!"

Five kids ran out, lunch in hand, bags on shoulders. In Terran's case, he had to limp to school since his sides were still aching, helped along by Neoin who had nearly skinned her knees on the pavement again.

"...I thought you wanted them back to normal," said Shelke quietly when Tifa leaned against the bar counter with a groan.

"Yeah, well," Tifa made a face: a mix between amusement and frustration. "I thought I'd have at least _one_ more day of peace and quiet."

At this point, Shelke nodded, threw her original hypothesis out the metaphorical window, and gave up trying to understand.

.

_End._**  
**

**A/N2: **In case anyone's wondering, the potential adoption by the couple in 'Height Issues' didn't work out. However, after that pair left, _another _couple came on the scene and those two clicked very well with Ellia, hence her adoption. (/exposition)


	89. Seeing Things

**Title: **Seeing Things**  
Words: **679**  
Summary: **Cloud and Tifa are remarkably observant.  
**A/N: **That is, about everything else but each other. And if Cloud appears more light hearted here... well. He's... in a good mood?

* * *

"Guys?"

The ones in question were hidden out of sight by a small hill of metal paraphernalia and tools. A voice emerged somewhat muffled. "Over here."

Tifa picked her way carefully around the bits and pieces of another antique motorcycle Cloud had been restoring in his spare hours. Of course, calling it antique was being kind.

"I see Jester sent over another friend..."

Cloud smirked slightly as he adjusted a gear. The sweat he'd worked up didn't seem to mar the smudges of oil and grime he was sporting. His gloves – a spare pair Tifa had given him to work with – were now thoroughly black. Quite a drastic change from the off-white they had once been, thought Tifa absent-mindedly. The only part of Cloud that _wasn't_ covered in dirt was his hair, saved by a bandanna the kids had bought him one day.

"What'd you think, Tifa? Isn't she awesome?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the walking grease spot that had suddenly spoken up. "Tiko, is that you?"

The boy grinned in answer, two rows of white teeth gleaming against the black splotches. Tifa released a heartfelt groan. "Tiko, go wash up _now_. I'm not letting you step inside the rooms when you look like you just got leaked all over by some overenthusiastic engine."

"But we're still workin' on the suspension!"

"_Tiko_."

The boy looked desperately at the other male in the vicinity. He looked at Tiko, amused. "You do look pretty awful."

Rolling his eyes and muttering about overly hygienic female guardians, Tiko made his way out of the alley behind Seventh Heaven. Tifa's gentle noogie with her hand – payback for that remark – against his head made him hurry.

She turned to Cloud who looked like he was fighting a smile. "And what makes you think _you're _excused?"

"I never thought that," replied the man, focusing particularly on his spanner for some reason or other.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him, trying to be annoyed and failing desperately. "I'm not feeding you lunch either if you keep that up."

Cloud's blue eyes seemed to be laughing. Yet instead of a smart remark, he nodded acquiescently as he looked up, face as straight as a pole. "Casserole today, right?"

A little taken aback at this sudden turn of conversation, she nodded. "Y, yeah."

"Then it's the same as not getting fed-" Cloud dodged a punch quicker than anyone would have thought possible, a grin on his lips.

Tifa, in righteous mock-outrage, kept trying to hit him. "My casserole is _edible_, smartass!"

Weaving around the piles of junk and spare parts, the man managed to make his way out of the work area unscathed. However, Tifa managed to land one on his shoulder near the bar just after Cloud called for a truce, eyes still dancing in amusement.

"I'd swear you're the one teaching Denzel to be a cheek instead of Terran..." muttered Tifa, eyeing the man as they walked to the front of the bar. Cloud just coughed, hiding a smile behind his fist.

Just as they were about to enter the front door, Cloud happened to glance across the street.

"...Tifa."

"Yes, Mr About-To-Starve-For-A-Week?"

Cloud gestured slightly with his chin. "Look."

One eyebrow raised, Tifa turned around.

Her eyes widened to see one familiar blonde Turk in a white dress, laughing at something. The arm she was holding onto belonged to another _also _familiar looking Turk from Wutai, the latter smiling quite contentedly. Just then, the one in white looked up and waved happily. Her companion looked in the direction of Seventh Heaven, nodding in acknowledgement.

Both Cloud and Tifa absently raised their hands to wave hello before watching the pair of Turks continue on their merry way.

"...Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me... or did I see something sparkle on Elena's hand just now?"

"...I'm... not sure."

"...but from this distance..."

There was a second of thought before Cloud shook his head. "Trick of the light."

Tifa nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, trick of the light."

Another pause of thoughtful silence.

"...let's just go have lunch."

"Right."

.

_End._

**A/N2: **But, Tifa, if it _had _been a sparkle on Elena's hand, what could it possibly _mean_?

...yay, Turks! :D


	90. Therapy

**Title: **Therapy  
**Words: **421  
**Summary: **A one-sided conversation between two girls.  
**A/N: **I believe many people know, and empathize with, how she feels.

* * *

"Y'know, I'm starting to get frustrated. I mean, _really_ frustrated."

_...really? _

"I know what you're thinking. _Me_, worked up over _this_? But I'm telling you: _nothing's_ happening."

_I'm sure you're exaggerating._

"There's no progress, no stage two! No second act! It's driving us insane!"

_Maybe something's happening while you aren't looking...?_

"I mean, all those looks and the small gestures and whatnot – sure, it was pretty cute for a while but now it's starting to get downright worrisome. Dammit, even Cid's wondering! And you know he _never _bothers about this!"

_Well, that's something, not nothing at all. Looks and small gestures often say a lot more than words._

"I've been trying _everything_! Hints! That damn closet! Roping in the kids to drop _more_ hints! Still nothing! Nada! Not one single clue of anything significant! The only thing I haven't tried is yelling it into their faces!

"...actually, that's not such a bad idea..."

_Uhh, no, that _is_ a bad idea. Don't do it._

"...then again, those two'll probably mess that up too. They're so _dense_, it's ridiculous!"

_Now, calm down. Situations like these are delicate. You can't overdo it or it'll go all wrong. And you must admit, they've got other responsibilities to see to – especially with the children. But they're working their way there. I know this for a fact. He's starting to accept his feelings. She's still giving him room which is really a good thing. You mustn't overreact or it'll undo whatever's been done already._

"...gahhh!"

_I know how you feel, Yuffie. But try to wait a little longer. It'll be okay. You'll see._

Yuffie Kisaragi released a sigh as she stared out into the pool. She noted how quickly she seemed to be calming down but didn't question it. Just talking it out in the privacy of the church had helped more than she expected, even if no one was around to hear her.

Then again...

The ninja lifted her head and spoke a little louder. "Aerith, I don't know how you put up with it. Seriously."

She could almost see Aerith smiling amusedly.

"...I guess I'm just having an off day. But I swear, if they don't do something soon," Yuffie's eyes narrowed with intention. "I'm gonna have to take _drastic _action."

And Aerith looked over at Zack, who shrugged because really, even the dead can't perform such miracles, then sighed as she watched Yuffie sitting at the edge of the pool, brooding and very possibly, plotting.

_Good luck, you two. You're going to need it._

_._

_End._

**A/N2: **:D 90 chapters yay? Thanks to all old and new readers - hope you'll continue enjoying this!


	91. Runaways

**Title:** Runaways  
**Words: **880  
**Summary: **Rude and Reno visit Seventh Heaven for a very special reason.  
**A/N: **...I always wanted this chapter to happen.

* * *

It's Friday night and Seventh Heaven is jumping with activity. Most of Edge's workers seem to have converged onto the bar, drinking alcohol as if it's going out of style the next day. Some families are enjoying late night supper since there isn't any school tomorrow. The various residents of Seventh Heaven are swamped with work, trying to serve food and pour drinks at mach speed.

Tifa oversees the noise with a practiced air. She hands out beer and snacks, reminds the servers where they should go, and cleans up empty tables for the next group of customers to swoop in and demand service. The others wind their way around the tables and the bar counter, fetching and carrying. Cloud is still out on a delivery but expected at the bar soon, possibly in time to help persuade some persistent customers that it's time to go home.

But closing time is still an hour and a half away and Seventh Heaven's crew can think of nothing but the tasks at hand.

That is, until the front door bursts open, complete with a rather ceremonious bang.

There, in the doorway, with the melodrama of a movie scene, stand two people, one of which – the same person who'd flung the door in so dramatically – had one arm outstretched.

Tifa, Shelke, the children, and most of the bar patrons' eyes widen as they walk in, apparently unperturbed by the silence they've just created with their entrance. Only when they've seated themselves at the nearest table, does the spell break and everyone goes back to what they were doing earlier.

Tifa decides this is probably one table she'll have to serve directly. Going up to the duo, she smiles genially.

"Reno, Rude. Haven't seen you two for awhile."

Reno grins. "Yeah, well, you know how it is – people to see, places to go." Rude nods in agreement.

Tifa chuckles. "...where're the others? I haven't seen either one of them for some time."

There is a pause.

Then Reno abruptly slaps the table and cheerily goes, "Two Corel beers, Tifa and keep 'em coming yo!"

Taken aback at this sudden announcement, Tifa nods. "Coming up...!" She returns to the counter, wondering what had happened to the Turks. Behind her, Rude is smiling contentedly, to his partner's apparent chagrin.

As it turns out, Reno and Rude keep drinking each round of alcohol they're served. Three quarters of an hour later, when Cloud returns, they're on their tenth round. The blond, self-proclaimed delivery boy is silently shocked to see Reno attempting to conduct an invisible choir with his beer mug. At the rate Rude's trying to play the unheard concerto on an equally invisible tuba, it's clear the duo doesn't seem intent on stopping.

"Why are they here?" mutters Cloud as he joins Tifa behind the bar.

Tifa shakes her head while she places a plate of snacks on Rien's tray. "My guess is to get drunk. They're taking in the beer like it's water. If this keeps up, I may have to open up another keg."

"...something's up," replies Cloud, eyeing the table suspiciously.

"I think so too. But I doubt if they'll be willing to talk about it."

Cloud nods, frowning as he continues to watch Reno wave his mug around and trying to get Rude to play an extra trumpet while he's at it.

Then he notices something.

"...where're Tseng and Elena?"

Tifa looks over and shakes her head. "That's the funny part. When I asked about them earlier, Reno just changed the subject."

Cloud raises an eyebrow. "Secret mission?"

"I'm not su-"

Tifa's speculation is cut off by a sudden hoot from Reno, now apparently plastered enough to move on from conducting to speech making.

"And here! Here's to the beee-YOOO-tiful... Mr and Mrs Tseng!"

Rude raises his mug enthusiastically, intoning, "Here, here."

"May they have (hic!) a GOR-JUS wedding!"

Rude clinks his mug against his buddy's, positively beaming now.

"Which we weren't invited to yo!" Reno gulps down his alcohol, bangs the mug onto the table. His face – peculiarly similar to someone with a stomach ache – is a sight to behold. "Dammit, I thought I'd had 'em! I had the phones bugged, the helicopter rigged, everythin'! I was gonna catch 'em yo!"

Rude quietly smiles, an indication that Reno's partner isn't all that choked up about the failed plans to follow Tseng and Elena.

"A 'secret location' yo! _'Secret'_, they says! Whenney come back," Reno jerks his mug upwards, spilling some liquid on the table, "I'm kickin' their ass yo!"

"Ses," adds Rude.

"Whut?"

"Asses. You're kickin' their ass_es_."

"...RIGHT!"

Thoroughly satisfied with his speech, Reno begins warbling a tune in the fashion of most musical drunkards. Rude waves his beer mug along.

Terran makes a face as he approaches the counter.

"Man, those two must have had a rough day. Never seen 'em acting so..." He trails off, looking at his guardians' faces. "...Cloud? Tifa?"

Tifa looks at Terran, then at Cloud and bursts out giggling so hard, she has to bend over behind the counter. Cloud on the other hand is shaking his head, wondering whether to laugh or just sigh at the fact that _Tseng_, of all people, and Elena had the gall to actually run off and _elope._

.

_End._

**A/N2: **'Whenney' is Drunk Reno for "When they". And if this seems too farfetched, I do apologize. It's just that I love Tseng and Elena muchly, and the thought of them eloping somewhere (I was thinking Costa del Sol but Reno doesn't need to know that) for at least two weeks was simply _irresistible. _

Incidentally, Rufus probably arranged the helicopter for them. Y'know, as a wedding present.


	92. Intuition

**Title: **Intuition  
**Words: **740  
**Summary:** The kids are suspicious.  
**A/N:** It's been a really _long_ while since we had a new face up in here.

* * *

"...guys? Is it just me or is there something _different _about this place?"

In the children's common room, several heads looked up in Marlene's direction. Terran raised an eyebrow. "Marlene, in case you haven't noticed, Sammy and Dinab _are_ new around here."

Marlene reddened. "Not them!" She turned to look apologetically at the new additions. "I mean, um, I know you guys are new but I don't want you to feel all awkward..."

Twelve-year-old Sammy waved Marlene's embarrassment away with a grin. The girl with long chestnut brown hair and equally brown eyes had been good friends with Terran before the latter was 'hijacked' to Seventh Heaven. He'd finally managed to convince her that it was a much better place than the streets.

Especially since she had to take care of Dinab, her pet fish. It was an odd-looking thing, with reddish scales, huge eyes, filmy fins and a tendency to eat anything given to him. The first time Tifa and Cloud had seen him, they'd been very nice about it, saying nothing about his oddness. Tifa had even bought a glass bowl for Dinab to swim in, replacing a plastic container that had been his home since Sammy fished him out of a drain nearly one year ago.

Ilian hadn't been as tactful when he asked what kind of mutant chemical had been put in the water to get his eyes like that. Sammy, in testament to her laidback attitude, had doubled over laughing while Tiko and Denzel wrestled Ilian to the ground for opening his big mouth too widely.

"What's different, Marlene?" asked Denzel, looking up from his Geography.

"I dunno. It's like..." Marlene made a face. "It's like I can feel something's different but I don't know _what_."

Rien tilted her head, tapping a pencil against her exercise book. "Has it got something to do with us?"

"...nope, definitely not us."

"Shelke?" ventured Neoin tentatively.

"I don't think so."

"Barret? Cid? Cait Sith? Red XIII?" volunteered Ilian. "Oh, I know! Vincent and Yuffie!"

Marlene bit her lower lip. "No, not Papa and the others..."

"The fact that two Turks are now married and Reno keeps coming in to complain loudly about them being all lovey dovey when they think no one's looking?"

Everyone turned to stare at Terran.

"What?! It's true! Rude has to keep dragging him out by the arms before Cloud busts out the swords!"

In the wry silence that followed, Sammy looked at Denzel. "Is he like this all the time?"

"Yeah. He just doesn't know how to stop. It's like he's sick or something," replied the redhead dryly, much to Terran's protests.

Everyone else tried to conjure up an image of Tseng and Elena cooing and babbling at each other like some couples they'd seen.

Almost immediately, the idea was dismissed as being insanely ridiculous.

"Anyway, back to what Marlene was saying," said Rien, looking back at her friend. "Nothing's changed about Seventh Heaven physically. I mean, everything is the same."

Marlene frowned again, trying to put her hunch into words. "I think it's Cloud coming back late nowadays. You guys noticed that?"

After some thought, Tiko nodded. "Yeah. We only see him on the weekends now 'coz he gets up later and we don't go to school."

"...come to think of it, Tifa's extended closing time by an hour too," added Denzel, an eyebrow raised.

Neoin raised both of _her_ eyebrows. "But she hasn't said anything...?"

"Doesn't have to," interjected Ilian with a suspicious expression. "The customers don't bother looking at the time – they just do what Tifa tells 'em."

"What about all that repair work Cloud's doing?"

"I think that's the same as always."

Sammy watched in quiet amusement as the more experienced children exchanged observations. "...so what's all that got do with Marlene's feelings?"

They looked at her for a minute.

Then Denzel shrugged. "Not sure. But it's worth checking out, don't you think?"

The newest girl stared at the smiles, grins and smirks that showed up suddenly on the others faces. Then she laughed and sat up straighter in her chair. "You're gonna pull one of those epic stunts that guy Aidan was telling me about earlier, aren't you?"

With a snort at the thought of Aidan warning her about their antics, Terran placed one hand around Sammy's shoulders and grinned.

"Sammy, if we weren't buddies already, I'd say this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship..."

.

_End._

**A/N2:** Because exams just ended today. And sorry, kids. Bright as you are, I doubt you'll figure it out. And a girl named Sammy (short for Samantha, you say? _Maaaaybe_) just made _sense_, yanno?You can tell she'll fit right in.

On a different note: I think Reno exaggerates things just to piss Tseng off – revenge for not being invited to the wedding, I reckon. Personally, I can't imagine Tseng making goo-goo eyes at Elena either, no matter if they just eloped. 8D;;


	93. Weariness

**Title: **Weariness  
**Words: **962  
**Summary: **Even heroes tire.  
**A/N: **You know those really _tiring_ days when everything isn't quite right and all you want to do is sleep for a year? And despite all that, your brain just _won't shut up_?

Yeah.

* * *

The roads are dark and winding, and the roar of a motorcycle breaks the quiet of midnight. Its rider concentrates on the path ahead, trying to pay attention and not fall over.

It's been a long day, running errands here, delivering things there. He knows customers come in all shapes and sizes. But what were the odds of dealing with eight overly demanding clients, all in a row? Fighting monsters are less painful, he thinks wryly. At least monsters died.

And in the midst of it all, a phantom voice keeps ringing in his head.

_"Alright, I've made up my mind! I'll open up a business that does everything!" _

In hindsight, Cloud wonders exactly how Zack had intended to do _everything_.

Granted, a man trained to be a SOLDIER could do _many_ things. Fight villains, strategize missions, kill monsters, guard someone or something, fix most vehicles, teach swordplay and firearm use, fight _more_ villains, frighten little children with Mako eyes which probably would have made him Midgar's ultimate babysitter – the list is long. If things had been different, Zack might have exhausted himself trying to handle so many jobs at once.

_"Hey, Cloud, what're you gonna do?"_

On the other hand, a SOLDIER could do precious little too. Zack could barely cook so there went an entire avenue of occupations. Being a doctor was impossible since he was only trained in basic first aid. And forget law – the guy may have had the gift of the gab but he probably wouldn't survive five minutes in court since he was also too honest.

So, if no one required anything fought, guarded, fixed, taught or frightened, Zack might have died penniless and starving.

Not to mention, thinks Cloud with a smirk, Zack would have done most of the jobs for free if they were deserving cases. Considering Midgar's slum areas, he'd have been bankrupt within three weeks.

_"I'm kiddin'! I wouldn't do something like abandon you."_

Fenrir reaches the familiar streets of Edge, where almost instinctively, its rider turns for home.

Cloud is no longer smirking.

_"We're friends, right?"_

Somehow, he manages to steer the motorcycle correctly, neatly parking in front of the bar. He turns the key, killing the ignition.

Stumbling into the bar, he takes no notice of his surroundings, heading straight up to his room. Past the door, Cloud settles numbly onto his bed, sitting up with his head in his gloved hands.

He doesn't hear soft footsteps come up the stairs, quietly make their way into his room after some hesitation. He doesn't even hear his name being softly called.

He doesn't hear because his head is too full of noise. Zack's voice has faded, replaced by the sound of screeching tires and gunshots and a soft threat of nightmares coming back to life in the form of old enemies. In the background plays an entire choir of clients, singing their disappointments and threats and complaints.

Cloud knows Zack would have taken it in stride, even laughed the whole day off. But he also knows the man will never be able to do it.

He lets out a shuddering breath. He doesn't know if he's tired because he's sad or sad because he's tired.

Tifa hears the sigh and doesn't move for a moment, wondering what to do. Questions run marathons through her mind about what happened in his day, hoping against all odds that it might be something small (although she knows very well Cloud would never act like this for small matters).

Without a word, she edges closer, putting one gentle hand on his shoulder.

That single touch seems to reach him where sounds won't, and he looks up. She blinks, taken aback by the tiredness in his face. "...Cloud..."

He tries to smirk, and gives her a mild grimace instead. "Long day," he murmurs.

"I can see that," she answers softly. "Do... do you need anything?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I'm just... tired."

Tifa looks at him, brows furrowed in worry. She's tempted to ask him what and why.

Instead, she silently leans over, encircles his shoulders with her arms and closes her eyes.

Without the slightest thought about how unprecedented this is, he returns the hug, reaches up from where he sits, resting his head against her shoulder. He can smell faint traces of perfume – a birthday gift from the children, with some help from his own wallet – dabbed behind her ears, can feel her soft hair brush against his skin.

And she whispers, "Don't take the world on by yourself again."

The noises gradually fade in the wake of her voice. He takes in a breath, and for a few moments, savours the blessed silence caused by Tifa's presence.

Then he suddenly realizes what he's doing, and a little jerkily, lets go of her.

A worry line still resides in her forehead as she straightens. Cloud looks up at her, a faint smile on his lips, and nods in answer.

Tifa's back relaxes a little to see his change of expression. "Go get some sleep."

He lets her get as far as his door before he says, "...Tifa... thank you."

She smiles widely, the kind that reaches her eyes. But her words are light hearted. "Sometimes the kids need a hug after a rough day. I thought it might work for you too." With a quick grin, she leaves the room.

Cloud, shaking his head, just leans back against his pillow. He's too tired to try and argue. Tomorrow, he'll fret over giving her the impression of being a big kid. Tomorrow, he'll go up to the patch of yellow flowers and contemplate. Tomorrow, he'll realize she stayed up till midnight to wait for him.

For now, sleep beckons. Cloud gladly follows.

.

_End._

**A/N2: **Zack's dialogue is from Last Order. Congratulatory cookies to those who recognized the lines before reaching this note – I still remember how much I cheered for Zack, even if I knew he ended up dying. Crisis Core just made it worse in the sense of that 'I Know He Dies but I Wish He Doesn't Anyway' feeling. (facepalm)

For the record, I believe Cloud's just tired. The man may be susceptible to 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' syndrome... but not today. ;)

Ah, and those who've watched AC Complete will know where he's going tomorrow. Those who haven't... go watch it. Find a way somehow. The added scenes are worth it. T_T

Also, I apologize if some were expecting a sequel to the last moment. Erm, I hope this moment made up for it. Though all I can honestly tell you is that the kids, after much effort, couldn't come to any proper conclusions. ^^;;

**mom calling**: The kids _do _go to school but that last chapter took place after they've come home so they've plenty of time to gossip. 8D As for the repair work, Cloud occasionally gets these on-the-side requests to fix up old (antique if you're being kind) vehicles. I've taken the liberty of assuming he customized Fenrir mostly by himself, so he should be able to work with ordinary vehicles, with some help occasionally. It brings in extra cash which is always helpful. ^__^ Remodelling or adding on... well, I can't answer that right now but that answer should come around soon so hope to see you, and all the reviewers, there! :D


	94. Financial Matters

**Title:** Financial Matters**  
Words: **862**  
Summary: **All business deals are risks.**  
A/N: **In a way, if you think about it, cutting a business deal with Rufus Shinra is possibly more dangerous than fighting Sephiroth. At least you don't risk owing Sephiroth money.

* * *

To be frank, Vincent didn't think he was all that necessary to these proceedings. He served no purpose. Was he supposed to just walk in with them and then sit around, unable to do anything? What was the point of him going?

When he had said something to this effect earlier, Yuffie had jumped in with a "You don't have anything else to do anyway!"

Which he'd been mildly annoyed at considering he had _plenty_ of his own company to keep. He could have gone on travelling the Planet. Either that or go back to his old home and contemplate redecorating the place. Or something like that.

When, again, he'd muttered something to that effect, Shelke had given him this _look_, that for all intents and purposes meant, "No, you don't."

Which, yet again, he kind of resented. _Essentially_, he could have _found_ something else to do. But that was beside the point. The point was that he wasn't a crucial part of this plan.

(He then wondered if leaving Shelke at Seventh Heaven had been a good idea, considering how much more attitude she'd developed. This addition to her original personality probably meant twice the trouble if she got stubborn about something.)

He hadn't said anything just then when Tifa cut in. "We're kind of counting on your presence, Vincent. All we need is for you to _be_ there. That should be enough."

Vincent had raised an eyebrow at this. No one, as far as he recalled, needed him to just hang around to accomplish something before. Usually, it involved shooting something or an intelligent analysis. Or experimentation, but he wasn't about to go into that last bit again.

When he remained silent about this, Cloud turned his head towards his friend.

Vincent looked back at him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Vincent, unafraid of eyebrows, lifted one of his own again.

When this taciturn staring competition lasted for five minutes, Yuffie had looked at Tifa and Shelke in exasperated confusion. "What IS it with these guys!? Is there some kinda special store that sells 'Face to Face Conversation' potions to males who don't know how to communicate normally?!"

Tifa muffled an emerging laugh with her hand. Shelke, apparently one of the store's female clientele, shrugged. With an unintelligible mix of a growl and a groan, Yuffie threw up her hands in disgust.

By which time, the silent deal was done. Vincent, sighing, said he would go. Cloud then spent the rest of the day avoiding Yuffie's hounding about what the hell he _didn't_ say to get Vincent's agreement.

All of which had led to this situation: Tifa and Cloud sitting side by side, talking to a guy in a suit behind a desk. Vincent's friends looked deceptively calm as they made their respective queries. The guy in the suit, on the other hand, was sweating bullets because he could see exactly _who_ was sitting _behind_ Tifa and Cloud. If there was any day where human error would not be tolerated in the least, it was _definitely_ today.

"Why are you here, may I ask?"

Vincent looked sideways at the man sitting beside him. "The same reason you're sitting _here_."

There was a vaguely amused smirk on his face. "There's a good chance _shachou _will approve their application."

Vincent eyed Tseng warily. Saving the Turks was one thing, trusting their boss was another.

Tseng's smirk widened, a bit sardonically. "Somehow, word will get out that Shinra Co. is supporting local orphanages and charities. Good publicity never hurt anyone."

Vincent rolled his eyes. Of course.

Tseng hadn't missed that reaction. "I'm surprised Strife even considered asking for a loan here though," he commented.

Vincent shrugged, a barely perceptible movement underneath the red cloak. "I don't read his mind."

"...it _is_ a risk."

"All business deals are," replied Vincent softly, watching Cloud concentrate on the bank official's stammered explanations. That blue-eyed stare was probably not helping the man's already-frayed nerves.

Tseng kept quiet for a minute. Then he spoke, in a lower tone, "We can't guarantee anything. But we'll try to help."

Try to help persuade their _shachou_ not to use this as a foothold? Or try to help Rufus find another way to get Cloud on their side? Vincent didn't know. Although, since their world was relatively peaceful, Cloud wasn't much use to the company any longer. If Shinra didn't need him, he had little chances of being manipulated. That at least was a small consolation.

A hidden fear of being another puppet, Vincent realised, was something he and Cloud shared.

"He will never work for you."

"We know."

"He hates being threatened."

"We know that too."

Vincent met Tseng's eyes.

Then again, Cloud had found a strength that was more than enough to meet the likes of Rufus Shinra. So had Vincent.

That kind of strength would never let them be puppets again.

In front of them, the now-relieved looking bank officer got up to get some forms from a drawer. Neither Tseng nor Vincent saw the way Tifa turned to smile at Cloud, her excitement restrained. Cloud returned a smaller version.

The ex-Turk released a breath.

"As long as you know."

.

_End._

**A/N2: **This chapter is also known as "Fun with Banking".

Tseng's here because he works directly for Rufus Shinra and therefore has the authority to question anything he thinks is dodgy. Vincent's here because Tseng owes him and he just looks badass enough for anyone to think twice about giving Cloud and Tifa a bad deal. (I am so sorry. |D)


	95. Change of Scenery

**Title: **Change of Scenery**  
Words: **993**  
Summary: **Shelke does everyone a favour.  
**A/N: **Yeeees, this is what all the fuss about banking has been about.

* * *

The first thing that came out from the children's – in particular, Terran's – mouths was, "...you gotta be kidding me."

Tifa and Cloud exchanged looks. They were standing in front of an old two-floor store lot. Rather rundown with flaking paint and no furniture (which explained its cheaper price tag), they could understand the children's reaction. Even Shelke had a rather doubtful expression on her face.

"...we're... gonna move here?"

"Eventually," said Tifa with a smile as Cloud unlocked the front door. "After we renovate the whole place. The ground floor used to be a clothing store."

Marlene's eyes were wide. "How're you gonna fix all this up?"

"Well..." Tifa stepped forward, sweeping a hand across the empty space. "This will be the living room and we'll have one more room over this side. There'll be a small kitchen in the back. Plus there's already a small bathroom over here."

"No big picture window, right?" ventured Tiko, looking around cautiously.

Ilian flicked a hand at his friend's head. "You nuts? You want people to stare in like we're for sale?"

"I was just checking!" retorted Tiko, swatting Ilian's hand away.

"We'll clean up the place once the renovation's finished," said Cloud quietly as the children started to fan out around the ground floor. Shelke looked around cautiously, keeping her hands to herself. "New paint and all."

Rien looked up the stairs. "What about upstairs?"

Tifa grinned. "That's the best part. C'mon."

They trooped up the wooden staircase. There on the upper floor were three empty rooms and one bathroom, a little bigger than the one downstairs.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. Girls to one room, guys to another," announced Tifa. Turning to Shelke, she gestured at the last room and smiled. "That one's yours, Shelke."

There was a moment of silence. Then with a whoop, Tiko rushed into one bedroom, dashed into the other and then called out gleefully, "I call dibs for the guys!"

"Wait, make sure it's the bigger one first!"

"Hey no fair! Girls, let's go!"

"Get outta our room, Tiko!"

"YOUR room!? I called dibs already!"

"Yeah! Dibs called means dibs called!"

Rien's voice echoed from the other room, for once injected with audible enthusiasm. "Marlene, Sammy, Neoin, this one's bigger! Dibs!"

"Hah! In your face, Ilian!"

Terran groaned. "I told you to make sure it's the bigger one!"

Midway through the excitement, Denzel screeched to a halt. "...hang on. If we're taking one, the girls are taking one, and Shelke's taking one, where're you two gonna sleep?"

Tifa and Cloud exchanged glances again. They seemed to come to the agreement that Cloud would explain. "I and Tifa agreed that she'll sleep downstairs, while I sleep at the bar."

There was yet another moment of silence.

Before an uproar of all eight kids talking at once burst in their faces.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me."

"Cloud! No!"

"You can't do that!"

"That's a terrible idea!"

"No way!"

Wide eyed at the sudden commotion, Tifa waved her hands around for silence, bewildered. "Hey, hey calm down...! What's with you guys?"

Marlene crossed her arms, practically radiating disapproval. "It's not fair."

"Yeah, leaving anyone behind's just cruel," added Neoin.

"We're family," put in Rien quietly, looking up at Cloud who looked almost as bewildered as Tifa.

"If we don't all get to stay under one roof," said Terran with a raised eyebrow. "We're not moving in."

Tifa stared at the children for a moment, then looked up at Cloud who shook his head. She turned back to the kids, feeling annoyed at the sudden stubbornness and understanding them at the same time. "Guys, look. I know how you feel but the rooms here just fit that arrangement-"

"So change it," said Ilian.

"Ilian..."

"Seriously, why not?" put in Tiko. "It'll be easy."

"We could all bunk in one room. It'll be like the common room back at the bar," said Sammy, holding Dinab's fishbowl to her chest.

"Sammy, you're all growing kids. You need more space."

"Not really. Most of us are pretty small sized."

"Neoin..."

As Tifa attempted to reason with the children, Cloud let out a breath.

Initially, Tifa hadn't liked the idea either but he'd managed to convince her it was for the best. It wasn't that he didn't want to be under the same roof as everyone else. The number of rooms just worked out that way. And they both knew Shelke would prefer a room to herself. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to explain this.

"Is the old arrangement not sufficient for our needs?"

Everyone looked up, staring at Shelke. The girl tilted her head.

"The girls will share one room, the boys another, Cloud sleeps downstairs and I will share a room with Tifa. Is that not acceptable?"

"...but Shelke. Don't you want a room of your own?"

Shelke's poker face was remarkable. "You don't want me as a roommate anymore, Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head. "That's not it. I don't mind at all. I was just thinking..."

"I know. But I don't mind sharing a room either." She looked around, then up at Cloud and Tifa. "Is that satisfactory?"

Once more, an exchange of looks. Tifa couldn't help but smile at how things were turning out. "This _was_ your idea in the first place."

Cloud glanced at the children, all looking so hopeful it was almost funny.

He sighed again, smiling a little. "Fine."

A collective "YES!" erupted along with several high fives. Then, just as quickly as they'd protested, the kids went back to arguing over whose room was whose. Cloud and Tifa remained behind in the corridor, wondering just who was in charge here.

And Shelke, wandering into what appeared to be the girls' room, caught Rien's eye. The girl smiled, a bit of teeth showing.

"Thank you, Shelke."

The older girl nodded placidly, an extremely tiny smile escaping her. It was the least she could do.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** She _probably_ is going to move out eventually, but not right now. She kinda grows on you after a while. :)

In other news: Familial Moments is now on Livejournal! Essentially, it's just an alternative archive for the story but with a few added bonuses, including easier communication with you guys. :) Whether you're an LJ user or not, come check it out: .com - see you guys around!


	96. Mr Strife

**Title:** Mr. Strife  
**Words: **1296  
**Summary: **Cloud is accosted by a pair of old ladies who want to talk.**  
A/N: **I don't personally know any particular dame who fits the profiles of these two. But I do know the _madames_ make for really good entertainment. Also, a shout out to Elizabeth Gaskell's "North and South". ;D

* * *

"Ahh, Mr Strife!"

The blond man turned around, wondering which unfamiliar voice that had called him in the middle of the local marketplace crowd.

"Over here, sir!"

He blinked in confusion. Did he know this pair of old women, wearing identical shawls in some shade of dark maroon, currently smiling at him? Both still stood upright – nothing like the bent over, hapless little old ladies one usually thought of – although one had curly greying hair. The other still had a perfectly black crown pulled into a very respectable looking bun. The latter split into a grin, proving she still had all her teeth. Or very well made dentures.

Cloud took a careful step towards them, body language all polite. "Yes? Ma'am?" He added as a quick afterthought.

"See, Nicole? A regular statue of a man! What'd I tell you?"

The one with greying hair shook her head. "I'm sorry for doubting you, dear." She turned to Cloud with a wink. "Chloe exaggerates so often, I just _had_ to see if you were really what she was going on about."

Cloud, looking as clueless as he felt, tried not to sound it. "Uh, I..."

Sprightly Chloe jumped in, practically beaming with a willingness to explain. "You see, Mr Strife, I was just telling Nicolette here that Edge is actually quite full of good looking young men, just as handsome as they were in our day. And she says, come now Chloe, in Edge? In this day and age? Piffle! Sure tosh, she says. And I go, oh _noo_, Nicole, the generation today has certainly its fair share of gentleman who look the part!"

Before Cloud said anything, if he could have thought of anything sensible to say, Nicolette interjected, just as enthused about the whole affair.

'And then I says, Chloe I've known you for thirty years now and I've never known a moment, if there is a _day_, when you didn't make things up bigger than they are and I don't believe that we could have young men who'd rival people like Mr Thornton and the Felsons brothers back in _our_ heyday. Chloe gets all puffed up – being all indignant, you see – and she goes, well there's that Mr Strife! Such a reliable young man, very steady in his career, and an absolute gentleman. A perfect example of what she talks about. But I don't believe her! I thought she was making you up, Mr Strife, just to put me out as she used to do when we were girls!"

Said perfect example of this generation's gentlemen stared at the pair in absolute bewilderment. The way Madames Chloe and Nicolette continued to pick up the subject from each other, chuckling at in-jokes along the way and remarking on today's generation, was remarkable. To Cloud's dazed mind, it was like watching a ping-pong match.

All he had wanted to do was pick up a few things for the small housewarming party they were having and go back home. Now he was standing here, listening to these old ladies who'd come out of _nowhere_ to tell him undeserved, but admittedly nice, compliments.

When he finally heard a brief pause, he opened his mouth to try excusing himself. "Uh, if you don't mind-"

"And there you were, Mr Strife! Doing the shopping just like the family man you are. Nicole, you should see his _children_," gushed Chloe, turning to her friend with a large grin. "They're such sweethearts! A tad mischievous, I'll give you, but those sons of his certainly take after their dear father_. _And the girls! What angels, the group of darlings! Always so polite when they come and buy fruit from me, and always minding their manners."

Nicolette turned to Cloud with heightened interest. "My, Mr Strife, you certainly have quite a happy home. Your wife must be so pleased!"

That set Chloe off again. "Mrs Strife! Oh, I tell you, Nicole, she reminds me _so_ much of myself as a girl! Such a pretty thing and always so polite – it's no wonder her children are so well-behaved, I must say. And dear Tifa always has a smile for me when she buys my wares, always a cheerful "good morning, Mrs Wiernar, how do you do?" when everyone else hardly bothers to say please!"

Miraculously, Nicolette only nodded in agreement. Cloud hurriedly jumped in. If he didn't get out now, he wouldn't see home until late evening. Or the end of time, whichever came first. "Thank you, ma'am. I must be going now. The others are waiting for me."

Chloe put a hand to her mouth. "Oh of course! What were we thinking, keeping you here for so long? Off you go now, Mr Strife. Give Mrs Strife and the children our fondest love!"

"It was a treat meeting you, Mr Strife. An absolute treat! I do hope I see your family soon," added Nicolette with a warm smile as she waved.

Cloud just nodded and hurried away, breathing a deep sigh of relief. As he reached the spot where he'd parked Fenrir, and settled his paper bags of purchases, he shook his head.

Where on Gaia had they gotten the idea that he had _so many children_? How old did those ladies think Tifa and him _were_? They would've needed at least three rounds of twins if that were the case. And it wasn't as if all the kids looked like him and Tifa.

Gunning the engine, he guided the motorcycle through the streets, still thinking about it. Okay, so _maybe_ there had been a few encounters where apparently he and Denzel shared the same nose or Tifa and Marlene had the same laugh. But he and Tifa had always put it down to association – people tended to think they looked alike just because they spent a lot of time together.

_"Your wife must be so pleased!"_

Oh, she _would _be, he knew. When she heard about his encounter with Mrs Wiernar and her friend, Tifa would be so unsympathetically amused, it'd be almost embarrassing. He just _knew_ she'd make some crack about him polishing up his people skills. She had a thing about that recently, though he had no idea where it came fro-

_Wait._

He narrowly avoided ramming into a lamp pole, a startling thought having shafted right through his head.

In his haste to get away, Cloud hadn't denied the fact that he and Tifa were married.

In fact, he hadn't denied it to _himself_.

_...and I don't think it's..._

Cloud reached their new place. Stopping at the sidewalk, he could hear Barret's booming laughter from within and a general hubbub from the renovated, furnished and now quite comfortable, two-story home. He stared up at it, suddenly imagining in the middle of the happy chaos, Tifa laughing with Yuffie on a second hand sofa, paper cups raised in a cheer.

Nanaki, taking a breather as he sat near the door, observed the way Cloud was so still. After another minute, he called out, "...Cloud."

The man snapped out of his spell, looked at his friend strangely. Then Cloud got off Fenrir and placed two full paper bags near his paws. "...take this in."

Nanaki looked up at him. He purposefully twitched a muscle, akin to raising an eyebrow. "And you?"

"I..." Cloud blinked then looked at Nanaki, expression unreadable. "I've another errand to run. I'll be back soon." He walked towards Fenrir again and climbed on. Just as he placed his hands on the handlebars, he paused and looked back at Nanaki. "Tell them not to worry."

Nanaki just nodded and watched Cloud drive out of sight. Then he glanced at the paper bags full of food and drinks sitting near him on the sidewalk. Very quietly, he allowed himself to speculate.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** It's probably a good thing this chapter was timed as such. (though I may be lynched nonetheless 8D;;) Still, thank you for being patient, everyone.


	97. Only Here, Only Now

**Title:** Only Here, Only Now**  
Words:** 803**  
Summary:** There isn't really such a thing as the perfect time.**  
A/N (4th Feb 2009):** Two words: Crisis Core. :)  
**A/N (21 Nov 2009):** It's _probably_ not what you think. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)

And, this is for my parents (though you two most likely won't ever read this |D). Happy 28th Anniversary.

* * *

In the quietness of an old, abandoned church, a man sat by the edge of a gleaming pool, deep in thought, alone.

Or so it seemed.

_She shouldn't have to wait._

Cloud could almost feel someone sitting beside him, elbows on knees, looking in the same direction as he was, over the tranquil water. He didn't question the strange atmosphere, didn't turn his head, didn't start, did nothing but gaze out into the middle distance, unseeing, and murmur seemingly to himself.

"...like how _she_ did for you?"

_No girl deserves that. Not when they've replaced what matters in a man._

"...what do you mean?"

He felt a kind of warmth bloom on his right. The aura of a smile, he figured.

_The girl who replaces your heart doesn't deserve to wait so long. At least, not for idiots like us who always keep putting important stuff off, waiting for that perfect moment._

"...you had no choice. You..." His voice faltered, the words dying in his mind. He still wasn't brave enough to say it out loud. Not enough time had passed.

The not-person who wasn't sitting on his right seemed to scowl. If he could, Cloud would have felt the strong smack of a hand hitting the upside of his head.

_Oi, quit it. I don't regret saving you, Chocobo Head. So you shouldn't either. You've spent enough years doing that. We thought you learned this already._

One corner of Cloud's lips curled upwards. "Sorry."

_You should be._

Silence fell after that last reply. Floating specks, illuminated by the gentle sunlight beaming into the sanctuary, looked like gold dust. The water lapped rhythmically against the broken planks, lily petals floating serenely on the gentle waves. They gleamed with otherworldly light. Cloud never wondered how that worked. However, he _had_ always thought he should repair the broken floorboards. Or at least, rearrange the pews. Yet the motivation to do it never really came. Funny that.

Suddenly, in the midst of such peace, the words blurted out of him, as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"Zack. I could ruin _everything_."

Cloud stared at his gloved hands, heart suddenly beating much faster than before. It seemed like he was admitting this, not just to Zack, but to _himself_ as well. His arms were shaking on its own accord, as if in shock at hearing the underlying trepidation in his own voice.

_...you could. Or you couldn't. But you sure as hell won't know till you get there. Right?_

He sighed. That much was true.

_That fear just means you don't want to lose her. You don't say anything but you know you'll suffer if she disappears from your life. And trust me: you won't be far off._

Cloud stayed silent, bending his head. What he'd just heard was something no reply would live up to. And deep inside, he wondered if a bit of Zack's soul had been imprinted enough on his own for his old friend to read his mind.

_...y'know, there's really no such thing as "the right time". There's only here. There's only_ now.

He could sense a serious look being directed at him.

_Cloud, I couldn't make it in time. Aerith never heard what I might have told her. But I hadn't much of a choice._ You do.

_Don't throw this chance away._

He considered the words, echoing in his mind, gently settling in his heart. He was still scared as hell, knowing that despite all this advice, it could go bad. Zack wasn't some crystal ball which told the future. Despite having gone to the Lifestream, he knew as much about the future as Cloud did.

But Cloud also knew, with utter conviction, that Zack was right. Girls who replaced the hearts of men didn't deserve to wait so long for an honest answer.

"...if... things go downhill," said Cloud as he got to his feet. "What will I do?"

_What do you think?_

He thought about this. If he'd been asked this question some time ago, his answer would have been completely different. Then he let out a breath, although a small smile lit his face.

"...make things right again."

_Heh. Or die trying._

Suddenly, though only for a second, Cloud thought Zack slapped a hand on his shoulder, just like he used to do when he was alive. A wave of confidence flooded him, warmed him, then faded away.

It was enough.

_Promise me one thing though._

"What?"

_Get hitched here._

Cloud turned a bright, sudden red and there was a ghostly but hearty laugh.

Yet Zack laughed even harder when Cloud just nodded curtly and strode out of the church, arms and legs working out the last of the trembles, heart and mind full of words, and his soul, in this rare hour, full of unexpected hope.

.

_To be continued_


	98. Where We Begin

**Title: **Where We Begin  
**Words: **1136**  
Summary:** The end of fear.  
**A/N:** The title and summary are both from this chapter's inspiration: the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

It's late when he arrives home.

The house is dimly lit, enough to see by but also an indication that the party's over and everyone's gone home. As he quietly walks through the living room, there's a note waiting for him on the small, second hand dining table.

In her neat handwriting, she says Nanaki and Cait Sith are staying over with them, each one bunking in either the girls' or boys' rooms. There's some food left over if he's hungry.

_"See you tomorrow morning."_

He stares at the simple note, wondering if she's already asleep. Likelier than not, really.

Then he hears the sound of rushing water and his heartbeat suddenly picks up. Stuffing the note in his pocket, he quietly heads to the back where a small kitchen's been installed.

"...Tifa?"

At the sink, she jumps a little at the sudden intrusion. She turns around, offering him a welcoming smile since she recognized his voice.

"Hey there. You see my note?"

Cloud pulls it out in silent answer and she grins.

"I thought you'd be home later than this. I was just about finished." Tifa raises an eyebrow. "You've got great timing."

Smiling a little, he steps forward and wordlessly rinses off two of the last soaped-up plates. She's a step beside him, quiet as she watches him run water over the porcelain.

"...Cloud?"

He looks up at her, drying the plates off with a cloth. "Yes?"

She tilts her head, her eyes scrutinizing his face. "...is there something on your mind?"

Cloud blinks at her. "...how do you know?"

Her lips tug upwards at a corner as she shrugs a bit. "You've got that look on your face. The one when you're thinking about something. I don't think it's the crockery."

He smiles faintly, gently replacing the dishes onto a tray, but says nothing. Instead, he remains near the sink, leaning his hands against it. Tifa stays beside him, waiting for something. For some time, neither knows how long, there is silence.

"...I went to the church."

Her voice drops to a low murmur. "...what did you see?"

"...nothing unusual. But I... thought about something. Something important."

She says nothing, just looking at him patiently, wondering if he'll tell her.

He turns his head a little so he can look at her better. Both blue eyes fix upon her face and he sees a mix of concern and curiosity. When he continues staring at her without saying anything, hints of crimson begin to blossom across her cheeks. The look on his face is starting to get a little alarming.

"Cloud?"

Taking in a breath, he looks back at the sink.

"...I was thinking about you."

The crimson colour now practically explodes across her face. Wide eyed, she stares at him as his own skin starts to take on a tinge of red. It's as if that previous bout of staring was to help him get through this moment because suddenly he doesn't seem capable of looking at her again.

With a sudden desperate effort, Tifa reins in any feelings that are daring to spill over. This is dangerous territory. Any wrong interpretation might lead to difficult situations. She tries to smile nonchalantly.

"Th, that's nice. Thank you. It's nice to be thought of."

Cloud is at a loss. He closes his eyes, opens them again, concentrates on the sink for all he's worth. "Tifa..."

The words end there. Nothing else will come. Tifa stares at him in anticipatory confusion as another period of silence stretches. At the same time, Cloud desperately speculates where his brain has disappeared to because suddenly, he can find _absolutely nothing_ to say. He can already picture Zack slapping his ghostly forehead in exasperation.

"...yes?" she says gently, now really mystified.

More silence as he combs for words he cannot find, and she stands there waiting for... something. This is almost agonizing.

Then three sudden words tumble out of his mouth.

"...don't leave me."

"Wha-?" She feels as if she's missed something in the silence. But she shakes her head anyway. "...Cloud, I'm not going anywhere." She smiles, a tad wryly. "I couldn't leave this place even if I wanted to."

He lets out a breath.

_There is only now._

"...I said, don't leave _me_."

She freezes upon the emphasis, every muscle instantly coming to a standstill. But inwardly, no heartbeat can outrace Tifa's tonight.

That is, none but Cloud's.

He realises he's shaking slightly, waiting for her reaction. When there is nothing – not even a squeak of a syllable – he feels his heart begin to sink. The shadows appear to close in on him.

It may have all been too little too late.

"...Cloud."

He stays silent, grips the sink and braces himself for what he thinks is coming.

"...I, I really need to know," she begins, feeling like her heart was trying to drum its way out of her ribcage and wishing to all things divine that it'd _slow down_. "What you mean by that."

Finally, he looks up, meets Tifa's red-brown eyes...

And sees _hope_.

In this one hushed moment, his fear, once so tightly wound within, gently disintegrates. Without words, without any more hesitation, almost without thought, he leans in.

For an instant, everything pauses. Everything in Edge, in their lives, in their minds, just halts for one brief second.

Then he pulls away and speaks in the quietest tone she has ever heard.

"...that's what I meant."

Tifa looks at him, feeling like everything and nothing has moved all at once. It feels so unreal.

But he's there, right in front of her, posture stiff as a board, bright blue eyes looking at her in nervous anticipation and the brief touch of his chapped lips has just cooled-

Cloud nearly topples over when she flies into his arms, buries her face into his shirt and repeats "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot _idiot...!" _over and over again although she clings to him as if there won't be another sunrise. She keeps hitting him in the shoulder with a fist for good measure, though the blows are too soft to hurt. He encircles her in his arms, first a little awkwardly, then much tighter.

Even so, he feels responsible enough to just take Tifa's hits without moving, as she continues to insist that someone is an idiot. Whether he's an idiot for making her feel this way or _she's_ an idiot to react like this with just one movement, neither of them are really sure.

One thing is clear. The children, and Yuffie, are going to scream bloody murder when they find out this happened while everyone else was asleep.

For now, near the sink in a small kitchen, under the dim lighting of a fluorescent bulb, neither Cloud nor Tifa are letting each other go.

.

_End._


	99. Code No

**Title:** Code No**  
Words: **1198**  
Summary: **The kids hadn't planned for this.**  
A/N: **(looks at number of words) I give up. These kids just won't be quiet. |D

* * *

Friday night, in the girls' room, at 10 p.m., was filled with unexpectedly sombre children. Terran wasn't wisecracking, Ilian wasn't making any inappropriate comments and the normally rather lively girls had taken a turn into Avenue Glum. In fact, it seemed like _everyone_ was renting a room there, though it wasn't hard to see why.

After all, the persistent and apparently suicidal customer named Xanzer had shown up again.

Persistent because he came nearly every week, and thus was a regular customer. Which meant Tifa couldn't exactly ignore him that much, to the children's dislike. Suicidal because he kept trying to ask Tifa out and usually translated her polite "nos" into coy "maybes".

Recently however, he'd been absent for a good three weeks. While it was too much to ask that he'd fallen into the Northern Crater, the kids _had_ been hoping he'd at least moved to another town.

_Of all the days to remember he could drink here, _thought Denzel with a frown. He'd never liked the guy, and knew the feeling wasn't exclusively his. Everyone else had been equally irritated by his appearance.

What made it worse was that Tifa usually indulged their increased accidents when someone kept trying to proposition her. Tonight, she was either too busy or too tired to pay any extra attention. It meant Xanzer's irksome, victorious smirk in their direction (which Denzel _really_ wanted to knock him over for) and ultimately, Tifa being more exposed to his too-white grin. _Without _any prolonged intervention.

"I can't believe Cloud's doing overtime on a day like this," muttered Ilian.

"He always does overtime near the weekends, remember? We just didn't seem to have much luck tonight," said Tiko with a scowl.

"Marlene said Tifa wasn't playing along like always...?" said Rien quietly, with an eyebrow raised. "I wonder why."

"It's either things were just too busy tonight, our excuses are getting lamer or..." Terran cringed. "We're heading into Code Nu."

Everyone stared at him, aghast. Code Nu was equivalent to the sight of Cloud drawing one of his swords from Fenrir, blade glinting. It like Tifa pulling on her gloves with a glare on her face. It was Barret and Cid in a drinking contest and they'd just finished a second keg between them.

Essentially, Nu was the beginning of the end.

Neoin looked around at the gloomy atmosphere and tried to smile. "Everything turned out alright though. Tifa didn't say yes, he left and the bar's closed now."

"Yeah, but he'll be back _next_ week. And the next week, and the next week _and_ the next week," said Sammy darkly, looking at Dinab from the top of the fishbowl. Even his 'Swim Upside Down on Command' trick had only lasted for the whole of five minutes.

From the way they reacted to that comment, it was as if the kids had been coached in synchronized groaning.

"Sammy..." said Marlene, somewhat reproachfully.

The older girl had the grace to look appropriately contrite. "Sorry, Marlene, Neoin."

Marlene patted her on the shoulder then looked around. "Neoin's right though – everything turned out okay. Stop thinking about it."

"Hard to do that when Xanzer's involved," remarked Tiko with a bigger scowl than before.

"Then think about how we'll stop him instead," replied Marlene firmly. She got to her feet. "I'm gonna get some cookies from the kitchen, okay?"

"I'll come with," said Denzel, standing as well.

Terran smirked to see the two trying to cheer the rest up. "Just don't bring any of the pecan ones."

"I _like_ pecan," interjected Rien. "And so do the others."

"Yeah well, I don't. Who in their right mind likes _pecan?_"

"You mean who in their right mind _doesn't_ like pecan. Since you're the one saying it," retorted Ilian with a grin.

Glad to see that things were getting back to normal, Denzel and Marlene left the others to argue over nuts while they went downstairs. Just as they were halfway down the steps, they spotted Tifa sitting in the living room, her eyes closed as she rested on the sofa.

And taking a few steps towards her was Cloud, looking a little worn himself. A bag dumped carelessly beside the front door was an indication he'd just come home.

Before Denzel could take another step forward, Marlene placed a restraining hand on his arm. _"What is it?" _whispered Denzel, blinking.

Marlene placed a finger to her lips and motioned for him to crouch down beside her on the stairs. The both of them peered through the railing as Cloud touched Tifa on the shoulder.

"I'm back."

Opening her eyes, Tifa smiled up at him. "Welcome home." She got up and walked round the sofa to look at him properly. "That looks like a new one," she remarked with a slight frown, looking at something on Cloud's face the children couldn't see. Probably a new wound, covered by a plaster from Cloud's small first-aid kit.

He shrugged, a bit ruefully. "Got taken by surprise when I was heading to Kalm."

Tifa said nothing for a moment, then tentatively lifted a hand to his cheek. "I know you know what you're doing. But just be careful."

Denzel and Marlene saw Cloud smile a little, reach up and take Tifa's hand. "I will."

There seemed to be some silent exchange between them – a moment of understanding – before Cloud let go. With a bigger smile, Tifa said he should go tell the kids he was home while she got his dinner.

Poor Cloud never got the chance.

Once he reached the upstairs landing, eight pairs of extremely accusatory eyes stared directly at him, as if trying to see straight into his soul. If looks could kill, this one might have just been able to give an infuriated Cid a run for his money. (Cookies, with or without pecans, were now yesterday's news thanks to Denzel and Marlene).

He blinked at them, silently questioning this odd greeting.

"I know we're just kids and all," began Terran in that sarcastic drawl of his, "and it doesn't really matter what we think. But wouldn't it be _nice_ for us to know what goes on in _our own house_?"

Cloud had the feeling he was in trouble. When he opened his mouth to reply, everyone else decided to throw in their two cents (it sounded more like several hundred gil) as they began clamouring at him.

"Cloud, how could you!?"

"Making us worry sick like that, Cloud! That's just mean!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"You could've said something at breakfast. Or left a note."

"Do Papa and the others know about this!? Did you tell them already!?"

"Look at him – of course he hasn't! They're gonna kill him!"

"When did all this happen and why weren't we there with a camcorder!?"

"No wonder Tifa wasn't playing along! She didn't _need_ to!"

"How did they get that far!?"

"How did we not SEE it?!"

"We didn't even put this in The Code! Of course we didn't see it!"

"So what's this, Code NO?"

"Does it even _matter _now?"

Eventually, halfway through the excitement, Denzel noticed something.

"Uh... guys?"

"What?"

"He's gone."

There was a five second pause.

**"CLOUD...!"**

.

_End._

**A/N2:** I know taking her hand isn't much here, and he's done it a few times before. I just happen to believe in Denzel and Marlene's powers of observation. 8D Also, there were several things about the last chapter which I didn't mention because I didn't want to put my nonsense there. So I'll say them here:

Firstly, and honestly, I didn't dare hope we'd reach this stage until I finished writing it. Which I did, on the 7th of July, no less. (I'm _serious_. I finished typing, looked at the laptop clock and went "...oh, that's just _insane._"Like, "_no way, what."_) You're all among the biggest reasons we got this far. I owe you all enormous gratitude. (bows) Thank you truly.

Secondly, I am most thankful that the last chapter was so well-received. I had hoped that the resolution to the entire will-they-won't-they situation would be appropriate.

Thirdly, to the ones who may have been hoping they'd be getting married/he'd be proposing: I do apologize. But if they took nearly 100 chapters just to get here, I'm afraid it's going to be some time before they get _there. _However, if they ever do, I'll let you know (probably on LJ). If I ever get to hear about the _others_' reactions to this news, I'll let you know about that too.

(However, being such old friends, it's highly likely everyone just went "..._**finally**_" and left it at that. Yuffie may have set something on fire in disbelief though. I'm not sure.)


	100. Morning

**Title: **Morning**  
Words: **451**  
Summary: **They don't say much.**  
A/N: **Another fanart-inspired scene.

* * *

"Good morning."

He turns around from where he stands at the sink, nodding slightly. "Morning."

She smiles at him. "I take it you made breakfast for us again."

His eyes involuntarily flick to a loaf of bread, accompanied by a fairly big jar of strawberry jam and a butter knife sitting on the small dining table. The children and Shelke, still fast asleep upstairs, will have to contend with that this Saturday morning. He looks back at her, one eyebrow raised, one corner of his lips lifted upwards.

"With my own two hands."

She laughs softly and walks toward him. "Here. Let me finish that. You'd better get a move on."

He hesitates but at another encouraging smile, silently steps to one side and dries his hands on a cloth. "I should be back early, I think."

Her voice is amused. "You know, every time you say that, your cell phone will start ringing the whole day. Then you turn up at nine."

He jerks a little at this remark before recalling that past experience sides with her. He sighs. "Sorry."

She looks up and gives him an amused look. Even now, he takes some things a little too seriously. "I was just joking, Cloud. Don't worry about it."

He doesn't have the chance to reply – she's noticed something. "Ah, it's loose..." Her hands reach towards him and he blinks in slight confusion.

Then he realizes: she's retying the pink ribbon he'd wound around his upper arm an hour ago.

He stays still as she fiddles with it for a few seconds. Satisfied, she lets go and observes her work – the ribbon is secure. Then she looks up at him, her smile gentle.

"Be careful."

He looks at her for a minute, feeling like he should do something but not really knowing what. He can't speak. He doesn't have the words, and honestly? He was never good with them anyway. So he lets a newly-found instinct take over. Like all things new, it takes getting used to. But practice makes perfect.

Slowly, and rather awkwardly, he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. As his lips leave her skin, one word floats into his mind. He murmurs it.

"Thanks."

Her face is bright red when he smiles at her. Without another word, he takes his leave, leaving her behind in the kitchen. She watches him go out, hears him pull on his shoulder armour and his sword holster, then listens for the 'thud' of the front door shutting. She's still standing there by the sink, waiting for Fenrir's rumble as it starts up and pulls away.

Smiling widely to herself, she turns back to the sink to finish washing up.

.

_End._

**A/N2:** My feelings, after writing this, can be summed up best in Japanese: **_Mattaku mou_**_, futari tomo_. (_Honestly_, you two.) Though this is probably proof that he survived the children's eventual interrogation. And, I assume, the outrage of Yuffie.

...but wow, in the new year, we actually got to Chapter 100. 8D;;; I don't plan on making this the last chapter (although some will rightfully opine that I've overstayed my welcome by three thousand country miles) as I've got just a few more scenes I'd like to share with you. So thank you, you wonderful people, for bringing it this far. T__T Happy New Year and see you around!


	101. Friends Like These

**Title:** Friends Like These**  
Words: **453**  
Summary:** Marlene thinks a little too much.  
**A/N:** Status quo among the children remains the same. And my deepest apologies for this long-delayed chapter. Real life has been eating my inspiration and brain power away. I'm so sorry. (bows)

* * *

In the common room of Seventh Heaven, Marlene sat at the homework table, thinking to herself. Around her, the others busied themselves with their own activities, the level of noise bouncing in and out of continuous chatter and comfortable silences.

Right now, Marlene had half an ear on a particular conversation between Terran and the newest addition to their crew: nine year old Ollin who had light brown hair that looked like tufts of dry grass on his head, and rectangular glasses over his equally brown eyes. The boy had asked who Barret was when the latter called ten minutes ago. His booming voice proclaimed he was bringing presents for everyone including the newcomer in a few days' time.

That's Marlene's dad, the others had said. And when nine year old Ollin was obviously confused by this – why would she be in an orphanage if she had a dad? – Terran proceeded to explain.

Which had set Marlene thinking: did the others mind that Barret came for her?

As Ollin was nodding in understanding at Terran, Rien looked at her sideways.

"We don't mind about Barret, you know."

Marlene jumped at this, turning to the other girl. "Huh?"

The girl smiled a little. "It's okay."

"But, how did-"

Denzel, looking up from his Math, put in his rather wry two cents. "You've got that _look_ on your face. That's how they know."

Sammy grinned at her from across the table where she'd been feeding Dinab. "You worry too much, Marly."

"I do not!" She paused a moment. "…I was just… um."

Ilian snickered from where he sat, fiddling with a paper airplane. Marlene threw him a look before Neoin directed an "aww, aren't you're cute?" smile at her. Tiko, unscrewing the back cover of his alarm clock for the umpteenth time, added, "Just 'coz we don't have dads doesn't mean you shouldn't either."

"'Sides, when he comes, we get nice stuff too. So it's cool."

Everyone stared up at Terran for a second.

Then Ilian threw his paper airplane at Terran, followed by Denzel who flung a paper ball. Rien and Neoin each tossed a cushion at him just as Tiko sent a ballpoint pen flying in Terran's direction. Sammy chose an eraser for ammunition.

"What'd I do?! All I said- yeow! Watch it! HEY! What was that for, Sam?!"

"For being _stupid_."

"I wasn't- will you guys quit throwing things at ME?!"

"We need to exorcise the dumbness! Quick! Throw more stuff!"

"What kinda logic is tha- OI! I'm tellin'!"

"Go ahead! Tifa'll throw stuff too!"

Marlene looked at Ollin who threw her a bewildered, questioning look. And she couldn't help but burst out laughing – it was _good_ to have friends like these.

.

_End._


	102. Blackout

**Title: **Blackout  
**Words: **887**  
Summary:** Suddenly, everything went dark.**  
A/N:** Written during an actual blackout in my housing area – talk about art imitating life.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the electricity blinked off.

Things suddenly went dark as Cloud was washing his face. For a moment, he wondered if he'd blacked out again (as he was wont to do once upon a time). But upon careful assessment – and reassuring himself that he could still feel the water running across his fingers – Cloud merely splashed more water on his cheeks, groped for the nearby towel to dry off and proceeded to check things out. A faint glow greeted him in the mirror which he quickly turned from.

Thankfully, he'd left a torchlight in his room. Even if Mako-filled eyes had an edge at seeing in the dark, Cloud never felt comfortable not using it. It was just too weird. A torch in his hand felt better.

He climbed the stairs, heading to the girls' room first. All four were awake, but not enough to fully grasp the situation.

"...s'dark..."

A long yawn. "I can't see my eyelids."

"...did Tifa forget to pay the bill?"

Okay, maybe they _were_ awake enough, thought Cloud amusedly.

"Power shortage," he said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"...Cloud, is that you?"

"...Cloud, your eyes are glowing."

"Zzzzz..."

Shaking his head, he tucked Neoin and Rien back into bed, waiting until they'd fallen asleep again before he left. Sammy and Marlene didn't need any reassurance, having dropped off to sleep already.

He wasn't so careful about pushing the boys' room door open since he _knew _people were wide awake in there.

"Ollin, _relax_," came Denzel's tone, with a sleepy edge to it. "We're all here."

"But it's _way_ too dark...!"

"Yeah well, if it weren't, it wouldn't _be_ dark, would it?"

"You're not helping, Tiko."

"But it is!"

The torchlight put an end to the matter as Cloud walked in. "Everyone okay?"

"Ollin's pretty scared but otherwise, we're fine," said Ilian.

He headed to the small boy's bunk. True enough, Ollin was clutching his blanket like someone stranded at sea clinging to a lifesaver. His face was pale even in the darkness.

"Ollin," said Cloud simply. "You're okay. Don't worry."

Despite a valiant effort to look brave, the boy shook a little. "I... I just don't like the dark much..."

Cloud looked at him calmly although there was sympathy in his eyes. "Not many do. But you're in good hands."

"Not necessarily clean ones since we're talking about Tiko too," interjected Terran dryly from where he was lying under his blanket in the dark.

"I _resent_ tha- stop laughing, Ilian...!"

Ilian's snickering just got harder and Cloud returned Ollin's nervous glance with a nod.

"...okay, Cloud."

He ruffled the boy's brown hair a bit, a silent sign of approval. Then he placed the torch into his hands.

"Just for tonight."

Ollin stared at him for a second then broke into a beam. "Thanks, Cloud...!"

"How come HE gets to hold the torch?"

Cloud's blue eyes landed on Tiko through the darkness and he almost smirked. "You're not afraid. He is."

"But-"

"Tiko." They both knew what Cloud meant by that one word.

The boy sighed. "Oh, _fine_."

"Good. Now go back to sleep, all of you. The electricity should be back soon."

A chorus of goodnights, and a wave of the torch, sent Cloud out the door after he'd checked on everyone individually.

Now relying on his eyes alone – he supposed it was worth it for the newest member of their household – Cloud, hoping the current would resume soon, was about to check on Tifa and Shelke. Then he saw a figure hovering in the corridor.

He took a few steps forward, taking care to call her name _before_ putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tifa?"

Even then, she jumped slightly. "Cloud...! What happened?"

He could see her brow wrinkle in mild concern. "Power suddenly got cut off."

"...but I paid the bill last week."

He refrained from laughing. "Probably just a glitch. Other houses are just as dark."

Tifa breathed out audibly. "That's a relief. The kids..."

"They're fine. Ollin was a little scared, but he's alright now."

"Alright… I guess we'll just have to wait it out."

Nodding, though he was sure she couldn't really see him, he said, "Shelke's asleep?"

"Like a baby."

"So should you."

Her low chuckle warmed him for no apparent reason. "Okay then. Goodnight, Blue Eyes." When he didn't reply, she reached out, putting her fingers gently against his jaw line. "…they don't look as odd as you think."

He wondered how she could guess as silence descended for a moment. How she could have predicted his discomfort at obvious evidence of his experimentation, years after the revelation. A few years, yes, but time had passed. Yet worrying thoughts clung to the back of his mind.

"…they're _your_ eyes, Cloud. So they're a good thing. Okay?"

Another moment of absolute silence. Followed by the touch of his lips against her right cheek, although he somehow managed to also reach the edge of her surprised mouth. It was dark after all – his aim must have been miscalculated, Mako eyes notwithstanding.

The pair of them separated a second later (after a last round of self-conscious goodnights since both were equally red-faced). As she turned back to her room, Cloud went down the stairs, grateful for people who saw beyond his glowing eyes.

_._

_End.  
_


	103. Thinking

**Title: **Thinking**  
Words: **1202**  
Summary:** Seventh Heaven is a crowded place.  
**A/N: **Written when I was rather upset. This helped calm me so, please forgive the length.

* * *

Sometimes, in such a raucous household, it's hard to find a moment's peace. No one really means anything bad by it, but in a place where there're nine rather precocious children, all unafraid to offer an opinion (well, perhaps except Neoin) and there're only so many private spots you can find in a bar and the guardians have their hands full…

It's hard to find a good place to sit and just think without interruption.

Particularly when Tiko's bugging you about something and you're trying very hard to tell him, nicely, to _go away_ because you really, really want to be left alone for a minute-

"Ollin, are you even listening? Dude, open up those big ears. What's eating you?"

"I… I…"

Tiko shakes his head. "That's why you keep getting shoved around in class, man. You gotta speak up!"

Ollin's mouth presses into a line of distress. All around him, all the others are talking or laughing or doing things that are decidedly _too loud_ and it's just like the old place where he once had been before someone sent him to another home and it'd been the same _there_ too before he got sent _another_ time somewhere else and then some months later, he ends up here and it's been preying on his mind that he'll have to move again because it seems like no one ever really wants-

"Ineedtousethebathroom!"

Tiko just blinks when Ollin rushes out of the common room.

-ººº-

"He's been in there for an hour."

Tifa winces. She knocks on the bathroom door twice, gently. "Ollin…? Are you okay?"

Not a sound.

She looks back at Marlene who's naturally worried and Tiko who's worried because even though he _knows_ he didn't do anything extraordinarily stupid, he's still kinda guilty for some reason.

"…I'm going to get the key. Tiko, you'll have to go in and check on him."

"Why me?" asks Tiko, aghast.

"Because I don't want to embarrass Ollin and you're the only boy here."

"Get Denzel or Terr-"

Tifa levels a look at him. "Tiko, you were the last person he talked to before he holed himself up in here."

Tiko groans. That particular look always means she's not about to take no for an answer. Tifa goes to fetch the upstairs bathroom key, meant to be used in dire circumstances.

"Don't say anything stupid," warns Marlene before their guardian comes back.

"I _never-_"

She attempts to give him a look akin to that which Tifa has just shot at him. "Yes you do."

Tiko groans again. But he _hadn't_ said anything stupid this time!

At least, he doesn't think so.

Tifa returns and quietly turns the key in the lock. She motions for Tiko to go in, which he reluctantly does as silently as he can.

Ollin's sitting on the covered toilet seat, head in his hands, staring into nowhere. His glasses are on the sink.

"…Oll?"

The younger boy doesn't turn his head. "…this is a bathroom."

Tiko doesn't approach. Ollin's voice sounds like he's been crying. "I know."

"…people use bathrooms alone."

"…you're not using it."

"Yes I am."

Tiko supposes he has a point, in a sense. Still…

"You're not using it in the Need to Be Alone way."

Ollin gulps, wishing he'd go away. "Yes I am."

The tremor in his voice seems to prove his point. Tiko twists his mouth. As much as he'd like to give Ollin that whole 'boys don't cry' lecture, the hunched over, slightly trembling posture tells Tiko it's not exactly the best time.

And while there's nothing more he'd like to do than leave, which is probably what Ollin wants as well, he can't move his feet. There's loneliness in the other boy's face, despite everything he says. A sadness that Tiko remembers seeing in some of his old friends' expressions in the street some years ago.

"…I won't go. But I'll tell Tifa you're okay. And I'll be quiet."

There's silence. Then Ollin closes his eyes, thinking it's the best he'll get. "…promise?"

"Promise. Not a word."

"…okay."

So, Tiko turns and opens the door a crack, whispers that Ollin's okay and he just needs a moment and Tiko'll keep an eye on him. Then he closes and locks the bathroom door. He sits down on the tiles, settling in for a long haul.

And Ollin sits and thinks on the porcelain toilet, head in his hands, blurry vision blocking him from the world because he needs to be alone.

-ººº-

Tiko's in that warm place – the state of not-quite-awake, not-quite-asleep – when he feels someone sit beside him. Jerking, he looks up. Ollin's on his right, glasses back on his face, facial expression calmer.

"…you alright?"

Ollin nods. "I needed to think. It was too loud in the common room."

Tiko wants to ask him what that meant since _he_ was talking to Ollin, but doesn't. Instead he asks, "…what were you thinking about?"

"…I moved a lot. Before I came here."

"…yeah?"

Again, that quiet nod. "I don't know who my parents are. I got left at my old home for orphans in Gongaga. Then I kept moving. Moving and moving and moving."

Tiko grimaces. "…sounds rough."

"…I got used to it. But I think I'll always be moving." Ollin pauses a moment, looking at the tiles as his voice drops to a low murmur. "…I won't stay here for long. I never do."

A lull of silence falls between the two boys, in the hush of the bathroom, where they sit against the door.

Then Tiko says, "Yes you will."

Ollin peeks at him through the corner of his eyes. "…how'd you know?"

The other boy turns to look directly at him. "Coz you're _here_."

And Ollin stares at Tiko with his confident eyes and firm nod and wonders if he can believe the boy who he thought hadn't really liked him because he's everything Tiko isn't: quiet, afraid, somewhat pale.

Tiko continues. "Tifa won't make you move. Cloud'll keep you here. And we'll stick with you. Till you find a family who can take care of you better than we can." He looks away, up to the ceiling and bumps the back of his head gently against the door.

"…we're different here."

Ollin blinks slowly then follows Tiko's line of sight. "…how different?"

"Did someone go into the bathroom you used to think in back at your old homes?"

"…no."

"That's how different."

Ollin smiles a bit. Tiko has a point.

"…maybe you're right."

Tiko _knows_ he's right. But he'll let that go for now.

"…feel like going out now?"

"…not yet. I still want to think a bit. I can't think when someone talks to me. That's why I came in here."

"You sure like to think." But before Ollin can say anything, Tiko closes his eyes. "Lemme know when you're done. I'm gonna take a nap."

"In the bathroom?"

"_You're_ the one not moving."

"…you're weird, Tiko."

Tiko opens one eye, nudges Ollin with an elbow then closes it again. "Says Sir Thinkalot."

And Ollin just smiles wider, stares up at the ceiling and thinks, _Maybe this place really _is_ different. _

_._

_End._

**Edit2:** (2nd April, Good Friday, 9.36pm) We none of us are ever alone. The Lord bless each of you. :)


	104. Heritage

**Title: **Heritage**  
Words: **976  
**Summary:** In a way, your family never really leave you.  
**A/N: **Happy (belated) Birthday, Tifa Lockhart, and Happy Mother's Day to all!

* * *

She's on her way downstairs when she sees someone inside Tifa and Shelke's room. Curious, Marlene quietly pushes the room door further open about a quarter of an inch.

From where she stands, she sees the lone figure sitting on the bed. The latter's face is turned away as she rests her head against her knees, arms wrapped round her legs. The eight-year-old hesitates a moment before treading carefully inside, not wishing to make a sound. Likely as not, she won't really be noticed.

"Marlene?"

She jerks. Then she sighs and looks at the one on the bed, who probably spotted her the minute she set one foot inside. Without any more hesitation, Marlene walks up to her, putting her hand gently on the older girl's forearm. "…are you okay?"

Tifa sits up and nods, though her smile is small. "I'm alright."

Marlene looks at her for an instant. Then she climbs up onto Tifa's bed, leaning against the young woman. Tifa herself sits against the pillows and curls one arm around the girl in a loose hug. They stay quiet for a while, neither one feeling up to much conversation.

Then Tifa's voice emerges softly. "Is Shelke downstairs?"

"Yeah, with the others."

Another pause of silence follows that confirmation.

"…what's wrong, Tifa?"

Tifa is silent for a moment, then she says, "I was thinking about my mother."

Marlene looks up at her guardian in surprise. She's never really heard about Tifa's family, even after all this time. "Your mom?"

Tifa nods, stroking Marlene's brown hair gently. "When I was younger, everyone said I looked quite like her."

"…did she do martial arts too?"

The older girl chuckles. "No, she didn't. She was a very gentle woman. Ladylike, always neat and tidy." Tifa pauses a bit before she laughs a little. "I only _looked_ like her after all."

Marlene smiles to hear her chuckle. "You're tidy though. Sort of."

"Thank you for that compliment," says Tifa amusedly.

They lapse into silence again, this time in a more reminiscing mood. It's so odd, how one moment Tifa had been brushing her hair in the mirror, and in the next, suddenly remembering her mother doing the same thing, years and years ago. In her mind's eye, she can see her nine year old self in the kitchen again, laughing as she helped her mother clean up the floor after another baking disaster. Somehow, Mrs Lockhart's cakes never turned out quite right. Probably one of the few traits her mother had inexplicably passed down since Tifa couldn't quite get the hang of making baked goods either.

In the mix of longing and nostalgia, that ever-present edge of guilt, the questions of her saving her family's lives if she'd done something different, lurks.

"…Daddy says he'll tell me about my mom when I get older."

Tifa looks at Marlene, seeing the calmness in her face as she continues. "He says she died when I was born."

She says nothing else and Tifa can only hug her ward in silence, heart aching for the girl. As much as she misses her, Tifa had at least known her mother, what she looked like, who she was as a person. Marlene never could.

"…it's not your fault, you know," says Tifa after a few minutes of silence, suddenly realising what Marlene might be thinking. "Don't ever think it is."

"I know." She looks up and squeezes Tifa's wrist a little in reassurance. "Daddy said the same thing. He said, she wouldn't want me to think it was my fault. She would have wanted to see me grow up and be happy."

Tifa smiles, imagining Barret firmly insisting his daughter commit those words to memory. "Good."

"…your mom would want that too."

Marlene looks straight at her guardian, watching those red-brown eyes gaze back at her. With a wide, warm smile, Tifa leans in and gratefully kisses her on the forehead. She usually does it only at bedtime but this moment warrants it.

"You know," says Tifa when she draws away, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around."

The girl grins to see Tifa's expression. "But you do. A bit."

Tifa stares at her for a moment before she pounces on her, poking and tickling her in the sides, in retaliation for that backhanded compliment. A giggling Marlene squirms around, trying to avoid the onslaught, before finally hopping off Tifa's bed and running out.

"Coward!" calls out Tifa laughingly after her, though the only response is another giggle as Marlene makes her escape down the stairs. Smiling, Tifa gets to her feet and heads out the door.

Only to run right into Cloud, bumping straight into him and just missing a collision of noses.

"Nngh!"

"C, Cloud?"

Cloud winces, but smiles slightly at her. "Hi."

"Sorry…! I was just going after Marlene."

"I know."

"You-" Tifa peers at him. "…did you hear us?"

Cloud's blue eyes rest on her face for a moment before he nods. He looks towards the stairs as he says, "I was wondering where you two were. Then I heard you talking." He looks back at her, sees the look in her eyes and his lips curl gently upwards. He can tell what she's thinking – what that concerned look on her face is for – and takes her hand, linking his fingers in between hers.

"I would take Marlene's advice."

Tifa's smile spreads across her face, relieved and glad to see the steadiness in his expression. She nods, tightening her grasp on his hand. "I'm planning to."

As they start to head downstairs, hand in hand, a thought occurs to her and she chuckles lightly. Cloud gives her a quizzical expression and she grins slightly at him.

"I think I'll try baking again."

The sudden look of consternation on Cloud's face makes her laugh harder.

.

_End._


	105. Outside Seventh Heaven

**Title: **Outside Seventh Heaven**  
Words: **1167  
**Summary: **A day in the life of those who fought.**  
A/N: **Long time no see, guys! And written with due reference to the OVA "On The Way to A Smile: Episode Denzel", so those who've seen it may find some aspects familiar.

* * *

Somewhere in Wutai, Yuffie and Vincent dashed into shelter afforded by a nearby cave. A sudden bout of heavy rain had waylaid Yuffie's intents on exploring the outskirts of her own country. As it happened, Vincent had been in the capital when this spontaneous decision formed. He'd been dragged along for the ride because two people could collect more materia than one and since Vinnie was never really interested in overtaking her collection, or lecturing her like some of the others, she'd "accepted his offer to tag along."

Despite having said nothing of the sort, Vincent just went with it since he was in a good mood. Besides, and perhaps more remarkably, he felt like getting some more fresh air.

"Dammit, this is gonna ruin the whole day! Who would plan to rain in the _morning_?"

Vincent leaned against the rock, making himself comfortable, as Yuffie continued railing against the rain, the country and her fate at being born in a land with such inconsiderate weather.

"So you're saying you hate Wutai then?" went Vincent's low, dry voice.

Yuffie whirled on him, aghast. "Take that back! I love Wutai! It's where I _live_ for Gaia's sake!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Then all this abuse is for…"

Yuffie crossed her arms as she walked towards him. "Look Vinnie, no one insults Wutai but a Wutaian. _Especially_ since I'm gonna rule this place one day, I get to insult it harder. It's called patriotism."

Vincent just shook his head behind his red cloak. "No wonder your father worries."

"Wha- oh that's _it_, Valentine…!" Yuffie plunked herself down beside him and purposefully elbowed him in the arm. Not that it achieved anything since Vincent just sat there, eyes closed. "Just for that, I'm taking your share of any materia we get!"

"You're already taking it anyway, whether I insult you or not."

"Ah-HAH! You admit insulting the daughter of Wutai's ruler!"

Vincent just sighed quietly as Yuffie hauled him over the coals for being disrespectful. Strangely, the sounds of the rain and her voice mingling together didn't bother him. That good mood was still in motion, he supposed.

Being alive, and free, did that for a person.

-ººº-

On the continent east of Wutai, Barret, Cid and Shera were sharing afternoon coffee at the Highwinds' abode in Rocket Town.

"Shera, this is the best damn coffee I've had in _weeks_." Barret lifted his mug. "Much obliged."

"Thank you, Barret," replied Shera, smiling. "But I didn't make it."

Barret looked at her for a moment. Then he turned to stare at Cid who was taking a swig. The airship pilot opened one eye. "What?"

"_YOU _learned to make good coffee? Are you shitting me?"

Cid banged the mug back down on the table. "It's a survival skill! If I let Shera make you a drink, you'd be puking your ass outta your mouth!"

"It's not that bad!"

Cid gave his wife a look. "You put vinegar and salt into the last cuppa tea you made. You ain't illiterate or blind so what other explanation is there?"

Having been married for awhile gave Shera enough clout to smack her husband on the shoulder. "Blind enough to say yes when you asked me to marry you."

"Damn straight! You were sobbin' yer eyeballs out when I said we oughta get hitched."

"Me? You're the one who said you couldn't stand me paying so much attention to some other guy and I better marry you before you do something stupid!"

"I said nothin' like that, woman!"

Barret sniggered upon hearing this mild domestic altercation and just sipped his coffee. "Gotta hand it to ya, Shera – ya got his ass tamed."

Without waiting for Shera's reaction, Cid reached round and slapped Barret upside the head.

"I'm drinkin' here, ya moron!"

"Tough shit. And _you_," he said to his wife with a scowl.

Shera looked him straight in the eye, unafraid of the crabby look on Cid's face. "What _about_ me?"

Barret counted to five before Cid let out a "Ngah, drink yer coffee" and picked up his own mug again. Shera sat back in her chair, smiling beatifically. Snickering again, and ignoring the dirty look he was receiving from Cid's direction, Barret looked out the window with a grin.

It was a good day.

-ººº-

And even further East, outside of Midgar, Nanaki came across a familiar figure, walking in the heart of Edge. The man in the black suit wore his hair long, had a thin beard and had both hands pushed into his pockets. He voiced a low greeting which was returned.

Nanaki minced no words as he walked beside his friend. "You had a recruiting interview earlier today, didn't you?"

Reeve gave him an amused look. "If you've developed psychic abilities, WRO would take you in any day."

"If I did, I would think long and hard about joining your organisation," said Nanaki wryly, knowing Reeve understood his philosophy. "But no. Denzel and Marlene were talking about the boy meeting you. I happened to overhear."

Reeve made no comment about eavesdropping being a new hobby. "I see. Marlene has been sworn to secrecy, has she?"

Nanaki smirked, remembering the children's argument some time before. "Until Denzel is accepted."

Reeve could feel the silent question. He fingered the pink handkerchief within his pockets and took in a breath. "WRO no longer accepts children as members." He smirked to himself. "I have a feeling Cloud and Tifa would've killed me if it did."

The look on Nanaki's face seemed to indicate approval but Reeve couldn't be sure. That is, until he spoke.

"Unlikely. They'd make sure you live to regret it."

Such an assured threat of violence only amused Reeve as he laughed heartily.

When he'd calmed down, Nanaki asked, "Will you drop by Seventh Heaven?"

Reeve smiled a little and shook his head. "I've another appointment. Pass on my regards, will you?"

The other nodded in answer and watched the man walk on into the streets, intent on making Edge a better place with, Nanaki and Reeve himself hoped, better decisions.

Nanaki turned a corner into the street where Seventh Heaven's sign stood above the bar. He stopped by the doorstep for a moment, looking at the angel that watched over from above and then further up into the orange-red sky of evening.

"Hello, Red XIII."

He looked back down. Tseng and Elena, both in their Turk suits, were coming up to the bar. The former nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's Nanaki," he said wryly.

Elena winced. "Sorry, Nanaki. Is Tifa inside?"

He nodded, and Elena let go of her husband's hand to head inside first.

"You seem to be missing two members." asked Nanaki, eyeing Tseng.

The Turk smirked slightly. "We won an early dinner."

"Won?" repeated Nanaki.

Tseng held Seventh Heaven's door open, a silent invitation for Nanaki to enter first. "Elena beat Rude at arm wrestling."

Nanaki couldn't help the low chuckle as he went inside, Tseng smirking right behind him.

.

_End._


	106. From Here

**Title:** From Here  
**Words: **232  
**Summary: **Their lives continue without fanfare.  
**A/N:** After being stuck for all of canon in that might-be-might-not-be relationship limbo, sometimes you wonder if they can make it work.

* * *

After ten years or so of wondering, waiting, doubting and waiting again, it isn't unreasonable to wonder, "Where do they go from here?"

Even though they've reached an understanding, it doesn't change his work habits (although he calls just a little more often now, making her the target of _very _knowing grins from the people who _know_). Neither does it make her feel like she deserves more of his attention (although she steals short butterfly kisses sometimes, which – it must be said – he quickly learns to reciprocate).

Of course, there are the silent doubts and the occasional wondering glances at one another when they think the other isn't looking. Occasionally, there are low conversations in the middle of the night at the bar, trying to sort their feelings out. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. Nonetheless, they keep going, keep working through things.

Which explains why there are also moments like this.

They're sitting on Fenrir, looking out at the night sky, outside the house. She's leaning against him, his arms surrounding her from the back and there is nothing but comfortable silence. There may have been a comment or two about the children spying through a window, a low chuckle. It's a warm, encompassing contentment.

...so where _do_ they go from here?

Judging from the simple but natural way Cloud holds Tifa in his arms, the answer, apparently, is simply "Forward."

.

_End._

**A/N2:** Well, folks, since we've reached this chapter, I think it's only fair to tell you that we are approaching the end of the anthology. This is Familial Moments' penultimate (if I call it second last, an old lecturer of mine would groan) moment. I'm sorry that it was so short, considering some of the last ones were pretty lengthy, but I do believe that half the time, Cloud and Tifa's relationship involves a fair bit of brevity. Still, please let me know what you think about this chapter - that's the only way I improve after all.

Anyway, some of you may not be very surprised at the collection coming to an end here, but I'd like to assure you that this isn't a spur-of-the-moment decision. After I wrote a good deal of FM and I saw that it actually _might_ go beyond 100 chapters, I decided that it would end at Chapter 107 (FF7 after all), as opposed to 100 or even 101. That chapter will be in August, which appropriately enough, is also the month of my convocation.

I don't think this can be said enough times: thank you all so much for investing your time and attention in this story. I know I haven't been very communicative, but please know that every review and fave you give is deeply appreciated, from the very first chapter until this one. :) If you've any questions, feel free to ask. See you next month!


	107. Calling It Even

**Title:** Calling it Even  
**Words: **1245  
**Summary: **They live.  
**A/N: **Crisis Core. Again. And what is life but a blessing and a responsibility at the same time?  
**A/N2: **Happy (25th) Birthday, Cloud Strife. :)

* * *

Two men stood in front of a door, staring at a neatly printed sign hanging on it. They read it for a few minutes in silence, before the one standing on the right spoke up.

"Closed for the day? What's she mean by 'closed for the day'?"

"Means the bar's closed today."

"I _know_ that, but it's never closed on Saturdays!"

"First time for everythin'."

"Erzel, you're bein' a real pain, y'know that?"

"Look, if Strife's Delivery Service is closed too, you know something's up."

"What, really?"

"Got a package to deliver to a friend in the 2nd sector but Strife's not pickin' up his cell phone."

"...huh. Wonder what's goin' on."

.

It was a wonder how the church maintained its state here. Cloud looked up at the crumbling beams, at the open ceiling where it shouldn't be, at the dusty, broken pews. He wondered, quietly, just how long it might take before the church finally collapsed into itself. It wasn't pleasant to think about but it seemed inevitable.

And then, without so much as a warning, someone answered his unspoken question.

_Probably not for decades really. It was built to last._

Cloud barely kept himself from starting. He flicked his glance left and right, straining to see through the corners of his eyes. He knew if he turned around, there wouldn't be anyone there. But maybe if he just tried to stretch his eyes as far as they could go without actually moving his head…?

There was a laugh only he heard.

_You haven't seen me for quite a while, Cloud. Don't try looking now._

"…was worth a shot," murmured the blond man under his breath.

Another laugh. _Finally decided to bring the kids for a visit, eh? _

Cloud couldn't help the little smirk that took over his lips. "Had to borrow a neighbour's van."

_Fenrir's not exactly a family-size vehicle. But man, where was _that_ kinda horsepower when I was around?_

The smirk grew a little. "Shinra Company would never issue things like that to Soldiers."

_Much to our loss. _

Cloud looked over at the Buster sword, quietly standing some way away. Then he looked back to the pool, glittering in the sunlight. "…is Aerith here?"

_What, no "hello, how have you been?" No "good to hear from you, Zack"? What am I, chopped liver?_

He closed his eyes, knowing Zack to be everything else but that. "Close."

_Smartass. She's keeping Tifa company. _

Even then, Cloud didn't turn around to see if it was true, trusting in Tifa's comfortable silence behind him. "…I see."

_Nice job, by the way. Good to see you two walk in like that._

Cloud's eyelids flew open. It'd taken two trips to get all the kids here, and on his second round back, he'd brushed a kiss against Tifa's temple when he thought no one was looking. He coloured slightly, much to Zack's laughter.

"…it took a while," Cloud finally said, getting over his slight embarrassment at being caught after all.

_There's the understatement of the millennium. _

He could say nothing to that. Instead, he continued watching the way the waters lapped at the edges of the planks, watched them reflect the various colours of the church and the flowers.

"The others should be here soon. We'll be here the whole day."

_And whose idea was it to have the party here?_

Cloud hesitated for a moment. The truth was, he hadn't really made note of his birthday in years. He'd never felt the need to. In a way, he'd never really thought that his was a birth worth celebrating.

The kids and Tifa felt otherwise. Together, they had cajoled and persuaded him into finally agreeing to a very small party.

_._

_"On one condition," he had said, making them pause in their jubilation. They looked up at him expectantly._

_"We have it at the church."_

_As the kids began to grin amongst themselves, Tifa smiled widely, taking his hand in hers. "Deal."_

_._

"…me."

He could practically feel Zack grin.

_Nice._

Cloud felt his heart swell at that one syllable, so infused with amusement and pride… somehow still so full of life.

He took in a breath, let it out slowly. He'd thought about Zack and Aerith's presence before. When he was sure he wasn't just hallucinating, he'd wondered how he still managed to hear them.

"...Zack."

_Yeah?_

"...are we keeping you here?"

_...difficult question there. I don't really know myself. All I know is, sometimes I see you, sometimes I don't. Sometimes you hear me, like now, sometimes you don't. But, in a way, me and Aerith never leave. _

"...I don't think I understand."

_Told you it was a hard one. Just think of it as sporadic spiritual visits. How 'bout that?_

Cloud smirked to himself at that answer. "Tifa wishes she could see Aerith. And you."

_…she didn't think you were crazy when you told her you could still hear us? Somehow, I'm not surprised._

He finally glanced behind, saw Tifa's peaceful expression as she gazed at the Buster Sword. Cloud's lips tilted upwards. "...she always believed you two kept an eye out for us."

_Tifa was always a smart girl. _

There was silence after that, sans the murmuring of the children and the sound of water. Cloud rested his eyes on the yellow and white lilies, breathing in their scent, feeling a small breeze blow against his hair gently.

He thought Zack had gone but the voice came again suddenly.

_...y'know, I didn't think about what I said that time._

"...what do you mean?"

_I said you were proof of my existence. I gave you my pride, all my hopes and dreams. I practically gave you my life. _

Words that may have sounded like some sort of pointed reminder came out apologetic instead, much to Cloud's bewilderment.

_Must be quite a burden to bear._

Cloud shook his head slowly, opening his eyes again. He stared at the coloured rays of light shining through the glass-stained windows, images flashing through his mind's eye, many regrets pulling at his heart, many promises echoing with them.

Much had been taken from him.

But in the end, Cloud felt, even more had been given back.

"I promised to live for you as well. I won't forget again." He smiled slightly. "Besides, you died saving me. Wasn't that a burden too?"

_So does that mean we're even?_

Cloud could have laughed. He continued to smile instead, closing his eyes for the second time. "We were never even, Zack.

"You were always better."

Zack laughed, the glow around him pulsing with each chuckle. Behind him and Cloud, Marlene and Denzel were in hushed conversation with the other children. Shelke sat with them, listening quietly. A little to the side, Tifa had turned to the flowers, one hand gently touching a growing lily. Aerith, beaming gentle light as Zack was, stood beside her.

Further beyond, familiar faces and voices were coming through the open doors. Zack watched Barret swoop his daughter into a bear hug while Nanaki and Cait Sith were greeted by enthusiastic hugs from the girls. Cid ruffled everyone's hair in his own rough fashion, Shera smiling beside him. Vincent was, as usual, quieter than everyone else though he waved to Shelke and the children. Aerith laughed, unheard, to see Yuffie tackle Tifa in a speedy hug from behind.

And Zack turned to Cloud, grinning although he couldn't see it.

.

_You didn't do so bad yourself, Chocobo Head. _

_.  
_

**End.**

**End Note: **

Firstly, I apologize, DEEPLY, for spelling inconsistencies, plot inconsistencies, grammar and vocabulary errors. Barret's name especially gave me fits when I realized I'd been using all SORTS of different spellings throughout the entire 107 chapters. That, and miscellaneous spellings that kept swaying between the American and British style which is several degrees of terrifying for me personally. I should be reviewing and correcting these errors... eventually. T_T Thank you so much for your patience, guys.

While FM is complete here on this site, I hope to continue writing more in the LJ version. 'Hope' being the operative term. What I _am_ sure of, is that LJ will be getting some updates in terms of bonus chapters that I wrote but didn't include in this version. So if you're still interested, do check in once in awhile. :D I can't really guarantee anything, but there WILL be updates. I am Determined! Any questions you may have, feel free to head over there and ask – I'll try to answer them ASAP.

Whether you were there from the beginning, jumped in the middle or near the end, as long as you read this story, I thank you all so much. You allowed a seventeen-year-old to continue practicing and polishing her writing right up till this day. With every review and every favourite, you motivated me to keep at it until this point. I'm grateful that this collection has made some of your days a little better, or made you smile or think.

So thank you all again, God bless you, and I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. I know I have! :D

With love,  
YunCyn.


End file.
